To Sacrifice and to Love
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: (InuyashaChobits Crossover) On a rainy day, Hideki and Chii come across a young girl, injured and knocked out in front of the old well in the Sunset Apartments. Who is she? How did she get here? ONE SHOT ABOUT INUKAG'S KID'S NAME NOW ADDED
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

This is a Chobits/Inuyasha crossover I've been thinking about for a while now. Chobits has become a new favorite of mine lately.  
  
I saw lots of pairs of these "Chi's" walking around with black and white clothes on @ Anime Expo, so I was curious.  
  
I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I worked hard on it!  
  
*Gives you some soda to drink while you read it. *  
  
Have fun! Its any flavor you want!  
  
*Crash*  
  
Damn! The writer's block monkeys are after my soul again!  
  
*Pulls out a massive flame thrower*  
  
BRING IT ON YOU STUPID THINGS!  
  
Oh yeah, just read it while I deal with these things.  
  
*Turns it on and fries the first wave*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN MONKEY BURN!  
  
Veron: *sweatdrop* Just enjoy and ignore the smell of fried monkey and the petrified screams of agony. Thank you.  
  
*~* Chapter 1: You remind me.  
  
Chi walked beside her owner, Hideki down the street. Her hand held onto a pink umbrella that Ms. Hibiya had given her. Hideki was whistling as he adjusted the bag of books on his arm.  
  
"Chi?" He asked, looking down at his persocom. She had stopped and her eyes were wide, as she seemed to be shocked by something.  
  
Following her unblinking gaze it fell on a young woman.  
  
Her raven locks were in a drenched mess around her tanned face. She was dressed in an older High School Uniform. The shirt clung to her body and before he had a chance to chase out any perverted thoughts from his head, Chi had knelt beside her.  
  
Her fingers slid over part of the girl's exposed belly, blood dripped from Chi's fingertips and a sad expression fell across the Chobit's face.  
  
" Girl is hurt, Hideki!"  
  
"WHAT?" Hideki exclaimed and joined Chi at her side.  
  
It was true the girl, had blood on her face and on her torso, and multiple scratches on her arms and legs.  
  
A bow was held tightly in her left hand, the quiver had fallen a few feet away, and the arrows had scattered across the mud upon impact.  
  
Something else was in her other hand. Something that was glowing a slight purple color, it was tightly fisted in her hand and was clutched to her heart.  
  
" Is she not working?" Chi asked, her eyes sad but curious.  
  
" Uh.." He placed his fingertips on the girl's inner left wrist. There was a pulse but it was barely there.  
  
" Shit! Plum!"  
  
The little laptop scrambled out of her master's backpack.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
" Call the ambulance! Now!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
*~*  
  
The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a young man and a young girl by the bedside.  
  
" Where am I?" She whispered.  
  
" Tokyo Miss." Hideki answered.  
  
" What is the date?" She asked, her dead eyes drifting over to the window, watching the rain slide over the glass.  
  
" It's August 15th 2080 Miss."  
  
The girl's gray eyes widened and she sat up before wincing and clutching her bandaged side.  
  
" Miss you shouldn't move!" Hideki cried, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked, not looking at him.  
  
" I'm Hideki Motosuwa and this is my persocom, Chi."  
  
Chi didn't answer but gazed at the injured female. She seemed to be in pain.  
  
" I'm Kagome Higurashi.What's a persocom?"  
  
" A humanoid computer.Kagome."  
  
" Oh.Can I have some water?"  
  
" Um.. Er. sure." Hideki stood up and started to walk toward the door. " Chi you watch over her while I'm gone alright?"  
  
" Yes Hideki!" Chi chimed after his retreating back.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at the girl, her eyes analyzing her features. Her hand ran over her input ear and she chuckled.  
  
" A humanoid computer? Wow.we sure do get far in the future."  
  
Chi gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Future?"  
  
" Its nothing." Kagome took one of Chi's ivory locks and her eyes grew sad again as she gazed into her amber eyes.  
  
" Do you hurt Kagome?" Chi asked hurriedly noticing the pained and sad expression on the woman's face.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Here?" Chi asked, placing a gentle hand on the girl's torso wound.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
" No Chi. I hurt.here." She placed the computer's hand on her chest, where her heart was.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You remind me of someone.. Someone I used to know."  
  
" Who?"  
  
*~*  
  
Hideki rushed out the door.  
  
" Plum. Call Minoru."  
  
" Yes Sir!" The laptop cried and saluted him.  
  
Her eyes turned gray and a beam of light ran across them.  
  
" Minoru?"  
  
" What's wrong Motosuwa? Is it Chi?"  
  
" No! Chi's fine. But we found this girl bleeding by this old hole and she was hurt."  
  
" Yes, continue."  
  
" She didn't know what a persocom was."  
  
"She might've came from a sheltered community. There are towns that banned persocoms in fear of breaking tradition."  
  
Hideki shook his head.  
  
" That's not it at all. She was wearing a very old school uniform from ages ago!"  
  
"What did it look like? "  
  
"It was a green skirt. And a white blouse with green cuffs and a red kerchief around the neck."  
  
There was a brief silence on the other line.  
  
" That sounds like a uniform from a Tokyo high school in 1997."  
  
" 1997?! Wow!"  
  
" Did you get her name?"  
  
" Yeah. She says her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
A longer silence prevailed.  
  
" Bring her over when she's healed."  
  
" Okay.Later Minoru."  
  
" The line has been disconnected sir." Plum said before leaping in the bag again.  
  
Hideki fetched the water as promised and went to Kagome's room. And he heard them speak to each other. He stood out the door, his ear pressed to the wood of the door.  
  
" Who?" He recognized Chi's voice.  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
Hideki stopped in his tracks.  
  
That name.it sounded familiar..  
  
*~*  
  
" This is Minoru's house. He's a genius when it some to persocom's." Hideki explained to Kagome. Who was in awe at the size of the house.  
  
The gates opened at the trio went inside.  
  
*~*  
  
" Hey Yuzuki."  
  
The persocom bowed.  
  
" Hello Mr. Motosuwa. And this is?" She asked, gesturing to Kagome.  
  
" Oh this is Kagome, Yuzuki."  
  
She smiled and took Kagome's coat for her.  
  
Kagome was the right size for Chi's clothes so she was wearing the sailor suit.  
  
" Mr. Minoru will see you now."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome stood before the young boy and smiled before giving him her hand.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. You have a very nice house."  
  
" Thank you. I'm Minoru."  
  
The girl smiled and sat across from him.  
  
He nodded toward Yuzuki and she returned the gesture.  
  
" Chi, will you come outside and wait with me?"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
The two filed out of the room leaving the three humans alone.  
  
" Kagome, Hideki told me that they found you by the old well where the Sunset shrine used to reside before it was demolished for an apartment complex."  
  
He carefully watched her reaction as he said the words.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she gasped.  
  
" What?" She whispered weakly.  
  
" It happened a little over ten years ago. The Higurashi family has long perished. But the well and a very old tree still remain as a tribute to them, a tribute to their premature deaths."  
  
Kagome's eyes shadowed with grief and she dropped her eyes to the floor.  
  
" Only their daughter survived. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. But they died over 83 years ago. She would barely be alive. And yet."  
  
He gazed at her sternly.  
  
" You bear the same name as she did."  
  
Kagome was silent as the boy stood up.  
  
" There was a legend about the well. No, The bone eater's well. The daughter could travel to the feudal era through it. But only with the Shards of the Shikon Jewel. The fabled jewel that made a demon stronger and could grant any wish. And was easily tainted, but grew more beautiful with malice. Correct?"  
  
Kagome nodded, her hands slightly fisted at her sides.  
  
" She was the reincarnation of the priestess that sealed an evil half demon to the Goshinboku for betraying her for the jewel. The Goshinboku that still stands today. But they say that when the reincarnation fell through the well, she unsealed the half demon. And broke the jewel. So the two teamed together by a cruel twist of fate to gather the hundreds of shards."  
  
" He wasn't evil." Kagome whispered.  
  
Minoru stopped before kneeling in front of her.  
  
" Tell me Kagome."  
  
She gazed at him her eyes wide, feeling a slight air of déjà vu.  
  
" Are you her?"  
  
Kagome sighed with relief and she smiled softly.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Minoru looked skeptic.  
  
" Really?"  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled the completed Shikon jewel out from underneath her shirt. It glittered with a mystic light.  
  
Before he could say a word of disbelief, she lifted her shirt to show a thick scar, which spanned a good 8 inches across her torso.  
  
" This is where is burst from my body when I first fell through the well."  
  
She could trust them, she felt it. Never doubt the senses of a miko after all.  
  
" Don't get mad at me. But I uh kind of eaves dropped on you earlier when you talked with Chi. Who's Inuyasha?" Hideko asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
" He is the half demon that I released. And he had hair the color of Chi's and the same eye color. But his hair was shorted than hers. It only went slightly past his waist."  
  
Her eyes grew sad again.  
  
" What happened Kagome?" Minoru asked in a quieter tone.  
  
" Promise to never tell a soul?" She asked earnestly.  
  
The two boys nodded and she smiled.  
  
" Here's how it all began."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I know I am overly cruel for stopping it there. But I need Reviews! Did you people like it?  
  
Or hate it? Or did I get some OOCness in the Chobits people? I only have three issues  
  
1, 6, and 7. So sorry. But I have read the other ones but haven't bought them. So I know Shimbo and the teacher.  
  
At least 2 or 3 reviews b4 I continue!  
  
Flames welcome, just don't simulate the bowels of hell please!  
  
R & R Onegai! ^_^ * Bribes you with pocky* Hee Hee! ^_~  
  
Veron: FRIED MONKEYS! COME IN BANANA, GRAPE, AND MONKEY FLAVOR!  
  
Luna: ONLY FIVE DOLLARS FOR A NICE CRISPY MONKEY! FREE TOPPINGS TOO! 


	2. Chapter 2: The blood never ends

Well no notes to speak of here. Just hope you enjoy it. My review responses are at the bottom.  
  
And we've decided to open a Fried Monkey business.  
  
Veron: Yup! But we have competition with Saiko's company of Frozen Hell Elephants.  
  
Luna: Oh well. Enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! Kay?   
  
(Saiko & Lavender is a comic book I found at Comic con a few years back. Just because its furry doesn't mean I'm one. I just found it funny and sadistic.)   
  
*~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
" What happened Kagome?" Minoru asked in a quieter tone.  
  
" Promise to never tell a soul?" She asked earnestly.  
  
The two boys nodded and she smiled.  
  
" Here's how it all began..."  
  
**************  
  
" You know of the story. Its been made into books, I saw them on the way here. But...they'll never know the true ending..." Kagome started.  
  
" True ending?" Hideki questioned.  
  
" Yes..." She whispered.  
  
***************  
  
Kagome just stared as Kikyo stood in front of her. The resurrected miko's eyes dead and soulless, no emotion shining though.  
  
" You will die. My pitiful copy." She lifted her finger while Kagome was rooted to the floor with fear.  
  
No one could save her. She was to die by her incarnates hand. Was this how it was to end? To never see the outcome of this battle? The battle where they are finally beating Naraku? Their foe of three years?  
  
As her finger started to glow with light. A lone tear slid past Kagome's lashes and down her face.  
  
Kikyo's hands clutched her head and she started to scream. But the voice soon became a voice that was not her own. It was lighter and kinder, but had an underlying sense of command.  
  
" Purify me. Purify me! Do it my reincarnation! Before my soul is completely devoid of my true self. NOW!"  
  
Kagome just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
" How?"  
  
Kikyo started to scream again and fell to her knees, her hand gripping the sides of her head tighter.  
  
" NOW!" The voice screamed again.  
  
Getting an idea, Kagome knelt in front of Kikyo's body. She lifted her fingers up and touched Kikyo's forehead.  
  
A massive wave of white light erupted from them both covering the entire area.  
  
********************  
  
" When I opened my eyes, Naraku was gone as was Kikyo's body. And the full pure Shikon jewel was in my hand. But, what I hadn't realized was the desperation from Kikyo and my power had conflicted. So I purified every demon in the area. But unfortunately, that included Inuyasha and Shippo as well." Kagome said, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome heard footsteps coming toward her. A bloody and weak Inuyasha was limping toward her. Only now with black hair and pained violet eyes.  
  
" Inuyasha?!" She cried running up to him as he collapsed to the floor, barely breathing.  
  
The moon wasn't even up and the full moon had passed a week ago! What happened?  
  
Kagome held him in her arms, his head resting on her chest.  
  
" How..." Kagome was at a loss for words.  
  
" You purified me. And every demon around us...including Naraku." Inuyasha rasped blood drops running down his lip as he spoke. He could take his massive injuries with his demon blood. But now that he was human he couldn't. He wouldn't survive.  
  
" Shippo...."  
  
" He's dead." Inuyasha whispered, not being able to face Kagome.  
  
Tears welled in Kagome's eyes and a few fell down her face. Realizing Inuyasha's fate, she let the tears fall.  
  
" I'm so sorry...."  
  
" Don't cry..." he whispered, raising his hand to remove some tears with his fingertips.  
  
" Naraku is defeated, the jewel is whole, it is pure, and Kikyo can finally rest." He smiled weakly up at the grief stricken miko.  
  
" Kagome...can I have my wish now?"  
  
She stared at him.  
  
" Are you...."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her his eyes unmoving.  
  
" Do you trust me?"  
  
" Yes..."  
  
" Do you believe in me then?" He rasped, his glare never leaving her timid face.  
  
" Yes..."  
  
In a quieter voice that only she could hear he whispered,   
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
Kagome was quiet, had she heard right? There was no poison in him, but he always acted a little differently when he was human so...  
  
" Yes.." She whispered softly.  
  
He smirked and took the jewel from her hand.  
  
The half demon (now human) closed his eyes and closed his hand into a fist around the gem.  
  
It glowed and then stopped, and he handed the jewel back to Kagome.   
  
And he smiled.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt his heartbeat slow down.  
  
" No...don't die!"  
  
He looked up at her sadly.   
  
" Kagome..."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" May I lie on your lap?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Wench..."  
  
Kagome laughed a little and stroked his head with her hand.  
  
" Promise me, when I die, you'll run to the well and never look back."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Promise me."  
  
" But..."  
  
" You trust me right?" He said forcefully.  
  
" Yes...."  
  
" Promise me then.." he said.  
  
" I promise..." She said sadly.  
  
"You..." Inuyasha whispered his voice barely audible as his heartbeat slowed even more.  
  
" You smell kind of nice..."  
  
She smiled and then her eyes widened as his pulse stopped completely, and his body went limp and cold in her arms.  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Kagome-Sama.."  
  
She looked up to see Miroku, holding a silently sobbing Sango.  
  
" If you ever need guidance look inside yourself."  
  
" What?"  
  
" The promise Kagome-Chan.." Sango said weakly.  
  
" Eh?"  
  
Miroku glared, " RUN KAGOME!"  
  
She bolted up and ran as told. Frightened by Miroku's tone, and bound by her promise.  
  
As she ran, demons swarmed behind her. A deep pain seared across her torso.   
  
Claws and fangs bit down on her arms and legs. As she neared closer to the well, she felt something slash at her face.  
  
In agony she covered her face, blood seeping through her fingers. The pain spiraled around her consciousness, her feet buckled and she felt herself being knocked back as another claw seared through her flesh. She fell inside the well, the blue lights floating around her.  
  
Landing at the bottom, she felt rain slowly wash the blood and tears away. Staggering to her feet, she clawed her way out of the hole and collapsed from lack of blood loss.  
  
*****************  
  
" And then Hideki and Chi found me." Kagome finished, her eyes watery and filled with a deep sadness.  
  
Hideki looked down sadly at the girl, all that pain had happened just over four days ago? And she dealt with it all.   
  
Minoru sighed and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.  
  
" Minoru...how did the my family die?"  
  
Minoru sighed,  
  
" After their daughter had not returned from her walk in the park. And after searching for her for half a year. They resolved that she was dead. But in reality they believed the well had been sealed and that Inuyasha was taking care of her. The grand father had died from old age, but the young son and mother..."  
  
Kagome's tears fell at the words of her dead grand father.  
  
" They had left a Wac Donald's after setting a gravestone for you. It was a rainy night and the street was barely visible. Neither wanted to continue to live, for the pain was too great. Her hand slipped on the wheel and a large accident ensued. Neither survived."  
  
Kagome whimpered and placed her hands over her face, her body quaking with silent sobs.  
  
" You can live in the spare room Ms. Hibiya has. I'm sure she'll let you." Hideki said, rubbing Kagome's back soothingly.  
  
Chi entered the room and gazed at Kagome. She slowly approached her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
" Does Kagome want to live with Chi?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head; a single tear managed to slip between her fingers and onto Chi's face.  
  
*****************  
  
" Yes, You can live here."  
  
" I'll pay you when I get a job." Kagome said, not liking being in debt.  
  
" Oh it's alright." She smiled. " It has some furniture from the last owners."  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
The landlady smiled and left the room.  
  
*****~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Okay this chapter is over.  
  
Bad ending but oh well. And slightly fluffy too...  
  
Shiro_Omisu: How did you figure out that I killed Inuyasha off? Man..I'm way too predictable. but lookie! I wrote more! ^_^  
  
Jessica: Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
Matt: Oh jeez I feel embarrassed now ^_^* Well the Tokyopop is the only thing I can get my hand son so bear with me here. And since I already put down the year 2080...I'll keep it that way, because it holds a big point to the plot. Sorry...  
  
And I'll get to work on changing Chii's name next chapter. I'm in a rush to post this one as it is..  
  
Thanks for reviewing and thanks for pointing out all my mistakes! ^_^  
  
Chaos: I have potential? *Points to self* me? Lil ol me? Thank you! That's so sweet! * Gives you pocky and a free fried monkey*  
  
Starfire: I think I'll take you up on that offer. Be on the look out for an email from me ^_^.   
  
Thanks for your support everyone!   
  
Ja!  
  
R &R   
  
1 or 2 is fine with me! 


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday to me

Well first things first.  
  
I'M SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
I would've updated sooner if we hadn't been waiting for our new comp to be built. SO no I haven't given up on this story; our PC was just out of commission.  
  
SO SORRY!!!  
  
*Begs for forgiveness*  
  
I promise to make up for it! Though I may come to writer's block from time to time. But I promise you this.  
  
I AM FINISHING THIS BLOODY FIC OKAY!!!  
  
I love Chobits and adore Inuyasha, and this is one of my most reviewed stories.  
  
And I'm sure as hell not letting the many reviewers and readers down.  
  
So there! : -P  
  
Enjoy! * Makes it rain sundaes, pocky, ramune, and twinkies*  
  
Excuse me, I must now go and tend to my beautiful new toy.  
  
*Hugs her Inuyasha 2nd movie DVD to her chest*  
  
*Squeal*  
  
Oh sorry carry on, my friends and I shall be entertained while you get you fix.  
  
Ja!  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Happy Birthday to me.  
  
*~* 3 months later  
  
Kagome sighed sadly as she walked down the street.  
  
Her head hurt slightly and she groaned. Coming across a small puddle, she gazed at her reflection.  
  
She had grown to even become more alike to Kikyo. If her hair were straight she'd be her twin!  
  
Shaking her head she went to her apartment door to find a note tacked to the front of it.  
  
" Minoru says that you need to visit him.  
  
Ja!  
  
Hideki"  
  
She gazed at the note and shrugged before ripping it off and heading her way to his home.  
  
*~*  
  
" Your birthday was yesterday correct?" Minoru asked as they went down the staircase of a basement.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Turning on a light, he motioned her to follow him.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks a shocked expression on her face.  
  
There on the table. Was a little boy. At the height of three feet at most. He had a thick head of orange hair. A blue bow holding the hair behind his head. Over his shoulders was a navy blue kimono with a fur vest over it. Purple pants covered his legs. He had tiny hands and small little paws for feet. A bushy orange tail protruded from his backside and he had two small elf-like ears on the side of his head.  
  
" Shippo-Chan?" She asked uncertainly, slowly advancing to the table.  
  
" Happy Birthday Kagome. I created this persocom after what paintings of Shippo I could find. Does it look like him?"  
  
" Yes." She whispered, running her hand gently through his bangs.  
  
" Do you wish to turn him on?"  
  
" How?"  
  
He gestured to the bow.  
  
Rummaging around the bow, she found a tiny switch at the base of the back of the ribbon. Slowly, she pressed it and the persocoms eyes snapped open.  
  
Kagome jumped back slightly. From a strange gray color, the eyes returned to a deep blue and he smiled tiny fangs glittering in the light.  
  
" Ohayo!" the tiny computer child cried, standing up, his tail swaying slightly.  
  
Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes as the boy greeted her.  
  
" Ohayo.Shippo-Chan."  
  
" Is my name Shippo?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
His eyes turned gray again and in a monotone voice he said, " Name: Shippo. What is Mistress's name?"  
  
" Kagome Higurashi."  
  
" Phone number?"  
  
" 853-D6F-7340D"  
  
" Confirmed." His eyes returned to their normal color and he smiled once more.  
  
" KAGOME!" he squealed before leaping into the girl's waiting arms.  
  
" Oh Shippo-Chan." She said, burying her face in his hair.  
  
Her face raised from his hair and she smiled at Minoru.  
  
" Thank you so much!"  
  
She placed Shippo on her shoulder and gave the young boy a hug.  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome walked home happily after picking up a " persocoms for dummies" book on the way back. Minoru had told her that his input and output ports were in either side of his bow. She thumbed through the pages not watching where she was going.  
  
She bumped into someone and looked down.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's okay!" The young girl smiled up at her, she had large brown eyes and thick black hair.  
  
" What a cute persocom!" She squealed looking up at Shippo's tail.  
  
" Rin."  
  
Kagome looked up to see a tall man with silver hair tied in a braid. He had a tattoo of a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two red streaks on his cheeks. And two on each of his forearms.  
  
" Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled and hugged the man's arm. He allowed a small smile before gazing down at Kagome. When his eyes went wide.  
  
" Aren't you that girl that hung around with my brother?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Sesshomaru?" She questioned looking at the demon wide eyed.  
  
" You lived this long?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
" How did she."  
  
Again the demon lord was silent.  
  
" Interesting persocom." He nodded toward the kitsune on her shoulder, who was hiding behind her thick head of black hair.  
  
" Shippo."  
  
He peeked out and looked up at him.  
  
" A gift?"  
  
" Yes. A friend made it for me."  
  
" Sesshomaru.Rin hungry."  
  
" Then we will be going then." He nodded toward Kagome before turning on his heel and striding away. The little girl trailing after him.  
  
" At least I didn't purify him." She sighed before walking up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
*~*  
  
Hideki stretched and yawned. He was early for his class today; he rubbed his fingers on his temples. Hideki hoped that he studied hard enough. But Kagome helped him study so he was pretty sure that he would do all right.  
  
" I need a good luck charm."  
  
Smiling to himself he remembered what it was.  
  
He pulled out a small picture of Chii and grinned.  
  
Yup, he was set.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome yawned and stepped into her room to find Chii sitting there.  
  
" Hi Chii, what's up?"  
  
" Chii have question."  
  
The miko sat across from her and tilted her head.  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" What is Valentine's Day?"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
" It's when you give something special to someone you love. Like candy or something." She smiled softly.  
  
Chii became even more perplexed.  
  
" What should Chii give Hideki?"  
  
" You could give him something from the bakery."  
  
Chii nodded.  
  
" Or chocolate."  
  
" Can Chii give something to Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed.  
  
" Yes, you can give friend's gifts as well."  
  
" What does Kagome want?"  
  
" I want one of the Inuyasha books. Issue 8 if you can."  
  
She turned to see Chii recording her voice.  
  
" Okay!"  
  
She spun around and went towards the door.  
  
" Chii wait!"  
  
The chobit turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
" What do you want for Valentine's Day?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she bit her lip in thought.  
  
" Chii want.Chii want Kagome to be happy! When Kagome sad, Chii feel sad too!" Chii smiled before going outside to the hall and back home.  
  
Kagome just sat there, her eyes plastered to where Chii was standing.  
  
" Happy?"  
  
She turned to Shippo who was in sleeping mode.  
  
" Being happy?"  
  
Kagome knelt and looked outside the window.  
  
" It's easier said then done Chii."  
  
A tear rolled down her face and she sobbed silently into her hands.  
  
*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the INCREDIBLY LONG list of review responses, will come later.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
*~* 


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Happy Day

Chapter 4: Oh Happy Day.  
  
No notes. But there will be review responses to all of you next chapter. I promise!  
  
Now read! ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
" Happy Valentine's Day Hideki!" Chii cried as she embraced her owner as he stepped through the doorway.  
  
" Oh, Happy Valentine's Day Chii." he grinned as she pulled a small package out of her dress.  
  
" This is for Hideki!" She smiled and handed him the small box.  
  
Laughing, he removed the top of the box and a deep blush stained his face.  
  
It contained:  
  
1 porno magazine  
  
&  
  
A small bag of cookies from Chioru.  
  
" Eh um." He rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed deeper. " Thanks Chii."  
  
Hideki stopped blushing and looked down guiltily at his persocom.  
  
" But I didn't get you anything."  
  
He knelt down and rubbed her head with his hand.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
Chii's eyes shined, " It's okay Hideki! I'm happy that you like my gift!"  
  
The deep blush returned to his face and he laughed nervously, " Yeah.But still."  
  
He stood up and put on his shoes.  
  
" We're going out."  
  
Chii looked up at him confused as she slipped on her coat.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You still need a gift."  
  
A wide smile spread across her face as she hooked arms with him while they walked down the corridor.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome sighed, there were couples all over today. It only made her heart hurt worse.  
  
She sighed and flipped through the manga that Chii had bought her. It was very well drawn, and depicted everything like it happened. Quite astonishing really, but what had her most perplexed is that there wasn't any indication of who the author was anywhere in it.  
  
The young girl passed by a pair of young girls and eavesdropped.  
  
" Ne, Inuyasha no baka! Kikyo's dead."  
  
" Yeah, He said in the show that she was cold when she hugged him." The quieter one added.  
  
" Yeah, but I think its cuter if he's with Kagome, at least she's alive."  
  
" Personally, Kikyo was too quiet and serene for him. Kagome' s better for him."  
  
" Opposites attract!" A younger girl called out and the two girls glared at her.  
  
" SHUT UP!"  
  
Kagome had begun to laugh softly, at least a few readers understood. Humming slightly, she continued on her way.  
  
*~*  
  
She was walking down the road still humming softly to herself when she saw a small bike shop just a few yards down. Intrigued by the slightly chipped paint job and faded name, Kagome walked up and peered inside. The lights were slightly dim and there were racks of bicycles that glittered with fresh paint and clean wheels. Gaping in awe she opened the door.  
  
As she did a small rusted bell rang behind her as she sneezed from the slight layer of dust around the business.  
  
" Is anyone here?" The miko called out, her voice echoing softly off of the walls as the front door shut smoothly behind her.  
  
" Hello?" She asked again, slowly venturing toward the front desk while maneuvering around the piles of bike parts settled unorganized on the floor.  
  
Kagome stopped calling out when her brown eyes settled on a service bell at the front desk. Gently, she tapped the bell with her fingertips and jumped slightly as its clear ring resounded in the room.  
  
She heard a thump of boxes, a soft curse, and a thwack of something hitting a person's skull.  
  
A ruffled young man emerged from the back room. His black hair in a dusty snarled mess around his tanned face. His hands were covered in oil and various bottles and chains hung from his overalls amongst the various spots of multicolored paint upon them.  
  
His bright violet eyes smiled brightly as he bowed low to the floor.  
  
" Forgive me for not coming to your aid earlier young lady. But I was busy fixing another customer's bike. How may I help you?"  
  
The soiled young boy tilted his head at the obviously shocked girl. Her chocolate eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging slack as her eyes bored holes into his face.  
  
He took a step closer and gently touched her shoulder.  
  
" Miss? Are you feeling well?"  
  
Kagome slowly shook her head as she continued to stare at him.  
  
He wrapped an arm about her waist and slowly brought her to the front desk underneath the lamp. The clerk quickly wet the bandanna about his head with what was left of his bottled water and settled it on her forehead.  
  
Panicking, as she didn't even blink when the cool material reached her skin, he rushed out of the room into the back, where he came back with a glass of water. The clerk tipped her head back and forced the clear liquid down her throat.  
  
Sputtering and choking Kagome came back to her senses and quickly rubbed her eyes.  
  
Her wide brown eyes looked up at the young man once more and she smiled as realization filled his own panicked gaze.  
  
" K-Kagome-sama?" The boy asked rubbing his eyes as well as he stared at her in return.  
  
Kagome's smile glowed brighter as he spoke the words, before she launched herself at him, embracing him.  
  
" Miroku-sama!"  
  
A lecherous grin crossed his delighted face as he set his sights to her backside. Miroku's hand twitched as he quietly groped the young woman clinging to him.  
  
Her squeak of shock was replaced with one of pure anger as she soundly smacked him across the face.  
  
" You haven't changed at all." She seethed, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she eyed his hands.  
  
Miroku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
" And neither have you." He returned with a raise of his brow.  
  
Kagome sputtered and glowered.  
  
" HENTAI!"  
  
Once again her outstretched hand came in contact with his face.  
  
Despite this the two embraced again, this time no groping was involved.  
  
*~*  
  
" I'm about to close up. Being alone on Valentine's Day is never any enjoyment. Will you partake a dinner with me Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, making an exaggerated bow.  
  
Kagome giggled, " Of course Miroku-sama." She returned, making a curtsey in return.  
  
*~*  
  
The decided to dine al-fresco in the park. Which included a few hotdogs and two soft drinks. The two walked down merrily, smiling and what not.  
  
Bystanders would think they were lovers, if it wasn't for the few slaps Miroku endured for his "habit".  
  
*~*  
  
" So tell me," Kagome asked as they walked alone in a small grove. " You are human, how did you live this long?"  
  
The happy light in his violet eyes quickly drained away and a serious expression crossed his face.  
  
" Forgive me Kagome-sama." He replied quietly. " I cannot answer that. I am bound to a promise to keep it a secret from you."  
  
Kagome curiously titled her head up to the older man and shrugged. It would be of no use to get it out of him, unless she felt like bearing him a chil-.  
  
Her eyes glittered and she looked at his right hand. A purple cloth no longer covered his arm. Teal prayer beads were no longer bound around his hand. She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
Miroku looked down at her gratefully in return.  
  
" I forgot something Kagome-sama."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" I forgot to thank you for relieving me of my curse." He whispered before gently kissing her on the cheek.  
  
She blushed crimson and smiled softly.  
  
" Y-your welcome."  
  
*~*  
  
Just so you know.  
  
This is NOT a Kagome/ Miroku fic. He was just grateful and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek okay!  
  
Though the option is EXTREMELY tempting. I shall save that for another story, if I ever get around to it. But this isn't K/M so oh well.  
  
Now for the incredibly long list of review responses. I promise you are in here!  
  
So hang in there! ^_^  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Holy shit. I mean this right now. 30 freaking reviews with only THREE CHAPTERS!?  
  
I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! *Hugs all of the reviewers*  
  
Ne way, nuff stalling  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faerie6: Sorry for the evil cliffie. I know it was overly cruel of me. But I couldn't resist! Thanks for reading! *Hands her tissues and pocky* Any flavor!  
  
NoZoMi aNd HoToRu: Yay! You thought it was good! *Hugs* Look I updated!  
  
Demonsaint: Thanx!  
  
Inu-yashas-girl2003: I take it you enjoyed this chapter better? I agree with you personally. But I'm not exactly happy with the I/K fluff b4 he died. But oh well *shrugs* ty 4 reviewing!  
  
Meep: Well lets see.. Where did I get the idea.? Do I even remember? *Looks at Veron, she rolls her eyes, angry from being interrupted from Tokyo Mew Mew #2.*  
  
Veron: How should I know?  
  
Luna: (sigh) nevermind.  
  
Neway, I knew electronics with feudal Japan wouldn't work. And I didn't know how to put them in Chii's world so. But that seemed to work. Even though people hate that I killed Inu-chan off. Ty for reading. *Waits impatiently for the 8th issue of Chobits* Damn I want to know what happens to Chii!!!  
  
Shiro_Omisu: *Dodges the pointy objects* HEY! I do too! He's hot! *Smiles evilly* well.. As eyecandy, I wouldn't date him in a million years. His tempers shorter than mine *shrugs* Sorry for killing him off! Ty for reading! And I'm finishing this story!  
  
Mrs. Les Demondes: Thanks for the compliments! Yay! They weren't OOC! Arigatou!  
  
Inu-pup: I get your point but see, it says that she felt she could trust them. Never doubt the abilities of a miko after all ne? Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
Emie: Mistress Centipede ripped the jewel out of her stomach in the first manga/episode. It's only natural she had a scar. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Dark Angel 13388: I almost made you cry? *Sits in shock* wow.I never thought that chapter would affect people like that. I know, I hardly ever see these kinds of crossovers. And I love both anime's too! You can email me if you like! Just tell me who you are in the subject! Ja-ne!  
  
Ryu: Thank you for the compliments! Makes me feel special! *Veron gives her a strange look*  
  
Luna: *glare* Don't give me that! Ur just jealous!  
  
Veron: *sighs*  
  
Luna: be quiet and read ur manga.. Jeesh  
  
Neway thanks Ryu!  
  
Animegoddess3: Jeez how many will cry because of this story? It's making me feel guilty..  
  
Veron: Should you mention Kirara's dead too?  
  
Luna: *anime fall* SHUT UP!  
  
*Sweatdrop* either way that's true. But thanks for reviewing! *Hands her some tissues* sorry...  
  
KagomeKia: Thank you! Look here's a new chapter!  
  
Blondenbeautiful: Thank you! Sorry, if the last chapter confused you. * Hugs her* BTW, I enjoy your French skills ^_~  
  
Yuriko Tsukino: Angst Poisoning? *Gives her antidote* sorry for killing him off! I promise it'll get better! Well I hope so.. Ty 4 reviewing  
  
Mrs. Sesshomaru: Sux huh? Well okay. Could you at least give me a reason?  
  
Veron: *glares* AT LEAST HER STORY WASN'T TAKEN OFF BECAUSE OF HER MOM!  
  
Luna: *sweatdrop* Don't be so rude!  
  
Veron: And you aren't Luna! She'd say something like that!  
  
Luna: I don't know her and she's entitled to her opinion so there!  
  
Veron: *growl*  
  
Luna: *back away* DON'T GO YOUKAI ON ME!  
  
Veron: I'm an ELF STUPID!  
  
Luna: Um.well while I fix this mess. I apologize for her outburst. But at least u didn't flame me to a crisp!  
  
Veron: SESSHOMARU IS MINE BITCH!  
  
Luna: THAT'S IT! *Tackles her, strait jacket's her and gags her, and ties her to a metal table* BAD VERON!  
  
Cassy: Here you can have the October gift set of fried monkeys!  
  
Veron: *muffled*  
  
Luna: They come in pumpkin flavor for a limited time! *Hands her ten of them* here ya go! I updated!  
  
Animebaby08060: thanks! Thank you for Ur supports!  
  
Black Silver AKA Kuroyuri: *sighs* I'm going to run out of cyber-tissue boxes soon hands her some Gomen Nasai for making you cry! V.V  
  
SakuraLuna: I know I love Sess and Rin too! They're so cute! No this isn't a R/S fic. Tho I am a fan of those, she stays a child in this one. Gracias for the support!  
  
Ishishikage: Yay it's considered cool! * Gives her pocky* TY!  
  
Dan-Chan: *blushes heavily* I've been switching between tenses? OMG! SORRY! T_T If you want, I'll send you the chapters before I post them after I've edited them myself and you can correct me if you wish. E-mail me if you want to do this! Just tell me who u r in the subject! Thank you and Gomen again!  
  
DarkEchoes: I updated! Yay for you! TY 4 reviewing!  
  
Kotoko1013: *anime falls* I feel bad.. I make people CRY! I'm not used to this! V_V *hands her tissues* I updated! I swear I'm going to run out of tissues.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
YAY! HUZZAH! HOORAH! I'M DONE RESPONDING!  
  
Now..  
  
REVIEW ONEGAI PLEASE AND PORVAVORE! ^______________________~ 


	5. Chapter 5: I have to tell you something

Luna: Hello again! I'm back with yet another chapter! ^_^  
Let me tell you something though. I'm not sure how well written this chapter will be.  
  
I had this one on a floppy but.  
  
Veron: :: bobbing her head to T.a.T.u:: She lost the disc.  
  
Luna: :: sigh:: Yeah I did. So I had to write this one from scratch! :: growls angrily::  
  
Veron: :: not paying attention and mouthing the words to 'Malchik Gay'::  
  
(No Veron isn't homosexual; that's just one of the songs since T.a.T.u is a pair of lesbians. And I have nothing against homosexuals either. Just to clear that up in case you people get offended or something.)  
  
Oh yeah. I think I forgot this the last few chapters -^_^-  
  
Disclaimer: I own ABSOLOUTELY NOTHING! Except maybe this concept, but even then the rights are iffy. Chobits belongs to CLAMP and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! All hail them both ^_~  
  
Too lazy 4 reviews today..  
  
Veron: :: munches on the pumpkin-flavored monkey::  
  
Luna: :: stretch:: Well I'm gonna be off to do some homework ::gag:: So enjoy the fic while I slave away for the hellhole known as our education. I mean.do we really have to get up so damn EARLY?!  
  
*~* Chapter 5: I have to tell you something.  
  
Kagome swerved around another corner as she pedaled up the street. The bright red paint glittered of her bicycle in the dappled sunlight. She adored this thing to death; it was her Valentine's present from Miroku.  
  
' The least I can do.' He had said.  
  
Kagome smiled softly to herself as she came to a stop sign, her brown eyes drifted to a crumpled help wanted ad in her palm.  
  
" Off of Sakura Ave and Peorth Drive. My, this guy must have some serious cash." She murmured to herself as she turned yet again.  
  
As she admired the beautiful scenery of the ever-larger houses up the path, her mind wandered back to the night before.  
  
*~*  
  
" Ne, Miroku-sama. I met someone earlier."  
  
The monk took a sip of his drink and nodded at the girl for her to continue.  
  
" I bumped into Sesshomaru."  
  
Immediately, the beverage in his mouth was spat out and he began coughing viscously. Alarmed, Kagome began thwacking him upon the back. As he recovered, he looked down at her with a surprised expression.  
  
" And he didn't try to KILL you?!" He cried out incredulously, earning a few odd glances from bystanders.  
  
Kagome blushed, " It's for a play..heh.heh.." She amended and the passer- by went on their way muttering to themselves.  
  
" It IS a different time Miroku-sama."  
  
" I understand that. But. how would he have survived?" He muttered under his breath.  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" You see, youkai can only live to five centuries. Perhaps six hundred at most. Sesshomaru was about 200 or 300 when we first came upon him. He should've died ages ago. Along with that pesky imp of his."  
  
Kagome couldn't restrain a laugh at that remark.  
  
" Yeah." Her expression became serious. " But his human ward, Rin, was with him."  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" And I know that they weren't reincarnations because Sesshomaru remembered who I was."  
  
Miroku sighed dejectedly and rubbed his fingertips to his temples.  
  
" I don't understand this at all."  
  
" I do have a hypothesis though."  
  
The monk looked over at her, intrigue apparent in his eyes.  
  
" When I first felt his aura, something was odd about it. It wasn't until later on after our meeting that I realized it but.It was as if, some sort of purification magic had melded with his aura. And not just that. I noticed the power of Tenseiga along with the aura as well. The same defect in his aura was in Rin's as well."  
  
" How did the purification power feel to you, Kagome-sama?"  
  
" It felt, like, like, I was home." She whispered.  
  
" I believe I know what transpired to make their auras change so drastically."  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" Early on in the battle. Inuyasha had mentioned to me in passing that he caught the scent of Sesshomaru. But he never acted on it because he was too focused on Naraku's death to care. I too did not pay attention until after you left. Sango and I buried Inuyasha in the field. When we made our trek to Kaede-sama's hut I felt something. Your wave of power literally spanned for miles. At good 10 mile radius at a guess. The demons that had attacked you, they were out for revenge for their other demon family members and comrades. They cared less about the jewel because they could no longer sense it. They wanted your head."  
  
" But...What does that have to do with Sesshomaru and Rin?"  
  
" I'm getting to that. There was an odd burn mark a good 5 miles away. That's where I saw the remains of Jakken just a few feet away from the mark. I sensed a deep clash of magic. Between the Tenseiga and your magic. It's possible, that the wave hit Sesshomaru. He must've grabbed Rin and held her close as the wave hit. The Tenseiga must've reacted to save its chosen master. The powers clashed and as much as I can figure.the two ended up in this world."  
  
Kagome just sat there processing all of this information. So their powers clashed.so it made a time portal in a sense. 'My power must have recognized me and followed me back to this era.'  
  
" But why didn't the demons sense the jewel?" The miko asked, her fingers clasped tightly around the said gem around her neck.  
  
" Inuyasha used his dying wish. That has more power than a normal wish. It drained nearly all of its power. The magical aura is so faint; even the strongest miko would not be able to sense it. Only you, because it had been harbored in your body for the first 15 years of your life."  
  
Kagome nodded, when another question aired inside of her mind.  
  
" Why did the jewel bring me here? Why not my own era?"  
  
" The jewel was so used to being with you in your time, it could easily sense it. But when it was broken, only the ones you purified and carried knew your time. Naraku's strength tainted the other shards so completely; they no longer remembered your time. So when the jewel was returned to its original state, the few shards we had left were overcome by the memory loss of the rest and couldn't remember your era at all.  
  
And when Inuyasha made his wish, it drained all the power it could have used to properly send you home. So since it was weakened and had no memory, it propelled you farther into the future than it intended."  
  
The miko stared at the jewel. It no longer could bring her back to her own era, or the feudal era. She was trapped here. In a world she did not belong to. With a startling realization, she was going through the same thing Inuyasha must have when he spent any time with her in her own era. Kagome was a stranger.  
  
" Miroku-sama. Why didn't the jewel disappear with the wish?"  
  
Miroku heard the emotion in her voice and sighed softly.  
  
" I hate to bring this up but. Kikyou was foolish to think that the jewel would disappear if and when Inuyasha used it to become human for her. That jewel, is a crystallized version of Midoriko's soul. A soul can never disappear or die. The body may diminish but the soul moves on to be reincarnated. That jewel can never go away. It was meant to be protected by Kikyou until her demise. That situation goes for you and your own reincarnations. It is your duty in this life and the others that follow it. For all eternity."  
  
Kagome removed the necklace and gazed softly at the jewel as the sunlight fell through its depths.  
  
" I am the eternal guardian of the powerless and immortal Shikon no Tama."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome smiled as she finally reached her destination. It was massive!  
  
The house was a good three stories tall, had a large trim front yard and as far as she could see, various orchards and gardens harboring in the back of this mansion.  
  
A tall iron gate a good twenty feet high stood in her way. She slowly pressed the button on the intercom and waited.  
  
A high pitched squeaky voice blared through the speaker.  
  
" Sakurazawa Residence. Who is speaking?"  
  
" Kagome Higurashi sir. I'm here to respond to the help wanted ad regarding a nanny."  
  
" Ah yes. Come in."  
  
The fence started to move with an iron creak. Beckoning the young woman to venture inside.  
  
*~*  
  
Luna: I'm so mean to end it there!  
  
Veron: No kidding. :: nibbles on some pocky while reading Luna's Tokyo Pop 2002 sneak peek manga.:: Demon Diary looks interesting.  
  
Luna: Yeah great art and a cool plot. One problem though.  
  
Veron: And that is??  
  
Luna: :: goes over and points to the last sentence in the write-up::  
  
Veron: OMG! ::Drops the book and hides behind Luna::  
  
Luna: I'm going to read it anyway. Sounds cool.  
  
Veron: But its.its.SHOUNEN-AI!!!!!  
  
Luna: :: shrugs:: Hey your the one who liked the kiss scene in Naruto #1  
  
Veron:: sighs:: Not that way. But whatever, it still interesting. :: Warily begins to read it again, ignoring Luna's hysterical laughter::  
  
Luna: Just read and ::laugh:: review..::laugh again:: ONEGAI!  
  
*~* ************CONTEST!************  
  
Who ever can guess where I got the names:  
  
Peorth Drive  
  
And  
  
Sakurazawa residence will win an appearance in the next two chapters!  
  
So either review and tell me. Or e-mail me with the subject  
  
" Chobits/Inuyasha Crossover Contest"  
  
You can only answer ONE question.  
  
So that means.  
  
TWO PEOPLE WILL BE IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!  
  
CONTEST DEADLINE:  
  
10/18/2003  
  
After that I shall no longer be accepting answers.  
  
If you review without signing in, PLEASE email me instead. That way I can discuss with the two winners what part they'll have in the next chapter.  
  
Remember:  
  
Where did I get:  
  
Peorth Drive  
  
&  
  
Sakurazawa Residence  
  
And remember: E-mail me with the subject.  
  
Chobits/Inuyasha Crossover Contest!  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So review and get your guesses in there!!!  
  
^____________________^ 


	6. Chapter 6: God this is NOT happening

Luna: Hey people! It's Luna once more and Veron of course.  
  
Veron: Stupid strobe lights.  
  
Luna: See there's this October festival at our old elementary school. She forced me into going to the haunted house there. :: glares:: But the strobe lights made her blind the first time. Then when she went again with another friend of ours, she lost her sense of balance. And she hasn't exactly felt good since.  
  
Veron: The contest.  
  
Luna: Oh yeah! See we had a contest. And pretty much only two people participated.  
  
1. Dan 2. Ayako ( Give me you r e-mail!!!)  
  
Peorth Dr. was from ' Oh my Goddess' and Sakurazawa is the last name of the manga artist who does Angel nest and Between the sheets.  
  
Dan got both of the answers correct. But the second person didn't. But that doesn't really matter, since she wins anyway because she was the only other person who played.  
  
I'll email both of you later to figure out what parts you'll play in future chapters. ^_^  
  
Now, you can finally find out who lives in the giant mansion where Kagome is trying to get a job. Heh.I wonder if you'll guess.  
  
Veron: ugh..@.@  
  
Luna: ::sigh:: You read this chapter and I'll play nurse. ::Sits beside Veron and rubs her back. Want some 7-up?  
  
Veron: I just want the world to stop spinning.  
  
Luna: ::sigh::  
  
*~* Chapter 6: Oh my god this is NOT happening!  
  
Kagome slowly entered the threshold, looking for the person who opened the door.  
  
" Excuse me miss."  
  
The miko looked down.  
  
" KYAAAAAAAA!" She leapt backward in shock and stared.  
  
There  
  
Was.  
  
Jakken.  
  
" This is NOT happening!" Kagome whispered, before clamping her hands over her ears and shaking her head from side to side vigorously.  
  
The 'Jakken' titled his ugly little frog head to one side in morbid curiosity.  
  
" Is something the matter Miss?"  
  
Kagome stopped her maniacal breakdown. Wait.didn't she purify Jakken? Well supposedly anyway?  
  
Oh.  
  
His ears.  
  
Were of a persocoms.  
  
" Phew." Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
" I came here to answer the ad."  
  
" Ah yes. This way." He slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robes and began to walk before her, leading her through many twisted sets of corridors. Where they stopped at two large double doors with silver handles.  
  
' Please just let it be a manga fanatic.Please oh please..' Kagome get repeating inside her head as Jakken began to rap on the door.  
  
" Yes?" A deep calm voice answered from the other side of the door.  
  
' Please just let that be an uncanny resembelence. Oh please.'  
  
" Sesshomaru-sama. A woman has come to answer your job proposal from the newspaper." Jakken replied, his large yellow eyes staring down the door unblinkingly.  
  
' Please let it be a nickname.'  
  
" Let her in." The voice answered.  
  
Jakken bowed before tugging the door open. He bowed toward Kagome and motioned with his arm to venture inside.  
  
With a dry swallow and a shaky nod of thanks to the servant, she took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
  
With a loud slam the doors shut behind her. As if sealing her very fate.  
  
Which in her perspective, it was.  
  
' Please oh please.' She looked up and her eyes widened in contrast to her paling complexion.  
  
' Oh shit.'  
  
*~*  
  
There she saw an incredibly familiar infamous taiyoukai lord.  
  
The very LAST person she EVER expected to work for.  
  
Or at least try anyway.  
  
If her very head wasn't removed from her shoulders.  
  
Sesshomaru raised a brow at the girl, who was just staring at him. Her scent was ebbed with slight fear and tons of regret.  
  
She obviously didn't think it was him who was proposing the ad. He would've chuckled if it weren't such an awkward situation.  
  
" I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're frightened of."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome managed to return to her senses as she heard him speak. She immediately went on her guard.  
  
" And why should I believe you? You've tried to kill me once before already."  
  
Sesshomaru flicked back a strand of his hair before analyzing her with a bored gaze.  
  
" And I would have succeeded if not for Tetsaiga." His eyes narrowed dangerously. " Speaking of Father's sword. Why isn't my bastard of a brother with you?"  
  
In turn Kagome narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
" I thought that you of all people would have realized what happened by now."  
  
Sesshomaru gazed at her sternly.  
  
" Inuyasha is dead."  
  
*~*  
  
It felt so weird to say that sentence which made her stomach churn for months now with such cold finality it didn't even affect her. In fact, she guiltily felt a little stronger, knowing something that Sesshomaru didn't.  
  
" Then where is Tetsaiga?"  
  
Kagome bowed her head.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
Scarlet bled into his amber eyes, and just about when he was going to wring it out of her useless mortal body with his bare.um hand. Rin popped her head in with a wreath of flowers around her head.  
  
" Sesshomaru-sama?" She called out softly, before her gaze fell upon Kagome with the ad in her hand.  
  
The young girl sighed exasperatedly.  
  
" Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to scare off every woman that tries for the job?" She asked, watching his eyes as the red tint ebbed away, before his eyes fell on her.  
  
" Perhaps you should choose if she is employed then Rin."  
  
Nodding, Rin slowly stepped up to Kagome, when realization clouded her eyes.  
  
" Kagome! I remember you. You're the girl I bumped into on the street!" Rin smiled before she tilted her head and looked around the area behind her.  
  
" Why isn't that boy with you?"  
  
" What boy? You mean Shippo?"  
  
" No. the one with the dog ears.Where is he? He's usually traveling with you right?" Rin questioned, before she stopped abruptly when she saw the slight pain in Kagome's eyes.  
  
" You don't have to answer that." Rin amended, before a secret plan formed in her mind.  
  
" My name is Rin Sakurazawa. Sesshomaru-sama and Jakken-sama are my guardians. I am 12 ½ years of age. And I would enjoy it if you were my nanny." At the end of the little speech, Rin curtseyed and grinned proud of herself for finally finding someone she thought was cool and royally annoying Sesshomaru off.  
  
" Um.okay." Kagome replied before the young girl smiled happily and took Kagome's arm, leading out of Sesshomaru's office.  
  
As they did so, Rin heard the distinct sound of some poison creating holes in his desk. With a slight chuckle she led Kagome down the stairs into the backyard.  
  
*~*  
  
Review time and stuff!  
  
Luna: Veron feels better now. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
6 chapters, 51 reviews and still going strong! Hurray!  
  
*~* Reviews:  
  
dan-dan-camo-man-Oo: sorry, bout going over board with the freak out. Sugar does that. And yeah it WAS a broad reference.  
  
But can you really confuse Sakura and Sakurazawa? No offense to anyone who did!  
  
Thanks for participating in the contest! And sorry for not letting you beta-read this chapter, I had to get it out for the contest deadline. Gomen Nasai!  
  
Sakura Luna: SO BLOODY TEMPTING!!!! I might do a tiny bit more.I mean...just a little. But I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reviewin! I'm rather partial to angst/romances too.  
  
Animebaby08060: Ty for reviewing!  
  
KagomeKia: Okay okay!! Don't sick Kenshin on me! Look I updated!  
  
INiGmA: You'll find out why Miroku is alive later. I know.I'm cruel to these characters. ::shrugs:: It will be a HAPPY ending I promise you that.  
  
Ever-Forever-Fuzzy: Sorry, I already have one beta-reader. But thank you for the offer.  
  
Sango IS coming in. I might as well spoil that all for you now. And I have the perfect way to bring her in as well, but you'll just have to wait until next chapter!  
  
::mischievous giggle::  
  
And that Kirara idea I had kicked around too. I may do it, it is awfully tempting. Ty for reviewin!  
  
CosmicMoon: Huzzah! Its unique! Arigotu!  
  
Okashii: Okay Okay! ::hands her twenty tons of monkey banana flavored pocky:: happy?! n.n  
  
Pori-Pori: OKAY! But it will be a long fic, and I'm not sure how to end it yet. I'm basically winging this whole thing as I go. ::sigh:: But ty for reviewing!  
  
Pisces Panda: Cool a fellow fish girl like me! There will be some Miroku and Sango once she comes in. I promise you that.  
  
The Inuyasha thing.  
  
I cannot promise to anyone. Because I most likely WON'T bring him back. GOMEN!  
  
Hope you stay with me otherwise to find out what happens with Kagome-chan!  
  
And no just so you know she won't be paired up with someone else. Ty 4 reviewing.  
  
Rukusho: Sango yes. Inuyasha..is still hanging in the air. Because I can't see an ending and until then I don't know about our dear dogboy either. Ty for reviewin!  
  
INiGmA: ty!  
  
SakuraLuna: yeah I guess it is a little difficult. Thanks for reviewin!  
  
Sani: Thanks! ::hands her a couple of Pumpkin monkies:: for u! ^_^  
  
Ashi-chan: um....  
  
....  
  
Even I don't know if he's alive. Sad eh? I'm basically writing this as it comes, so that's something I haven't even begun to ponder over yet. Ty for review!  
  
Ayako: Between school, video games, friends and my own fanfic reading I don't know if I can post two chapters at a time. Gomen. Ty for review and compliments! And you won the second spot cuz no one else participated.  
  
::sigh::  
  
Give me ur e-mail and we'll figure out how to put u in!  
  
Tabi: Of course I'm finishing! I love this fic! ::hugs it:: This is the best one I've written and gotten the most feedback! It's my lil star right now! ^_^ Look see I wrote more!  
  
Bassoonbabe: Um.kay. The monkies are dead. And if you kill me many reviewers will hunt you down and kill you not cause they cherish me, they just want to know the ending.  
  
And my friends too.  
  
;;watches them glare at you;;  
  
HEY CALM DOWN! She doesn't know where I live okay? Jeez..  
  
But thanks for reviewing.I think.  
  
And no Inu didn't deserve it, but do you really think he'd fight Naraku and NOT get seriously hurt. And with his demon blood he'd survive. Without it he's as good as dead. It's only logical. Depressing but logical.  
  
::sigh::  
  
animebaby08060: look I updated!  
  
*~*  
  
Luna: reviews done. YAY! So tired..  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Veron: review onegai and see you all next chapter! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7: The Tournament

Luna: Well I have a few things to clear up for all of you right now. Since some people don't bother to read the review responses I'll make a few things loud and clear.  
  
Veron: ((nod))  
  
Luna: First off, I CAN'T see an ending currently so I have not the slightest clue if and when I'll bring our dear lil INUYASHA back. So until then, your just going to have to sit back and wait patiently, or impatiently, your choice.  
  
Second, I CAN'T tell you why and how Miroku came back. But I will give you a hint: well okay maybe I won't. It'll spoil everything!  
  
Third, Yes I know I switched Rin's age around. I felt like it. So here's the 'logical' excuse. When Kagome's power and Tenseiga's power crashed together, killed Jakken (Yay!), and propelled Sesshomaru and Rin into the future, Rin aged a bit. There, so now there's a reason and you can't get mad at me. .Well actually you can but whatever. It's NOT a Rin/Sess fic. She's too young in this fic. Even though I like to read those, this one isn't an R/S fic. Who I'll pair her up with I'm still kicking around.  
  
Fourth, (So much stuff.. ) I'm not sure when but in a few chapters there will be a few INCREDIBLY depressing chapters. So for all of you who can easily turn on the waterworks, keep a box of tissues nearby. For those of you who don't, doesn't matter. I will WARN you when those chapters are posted so you will all be prepared for the angstyness.  
  
Fifth, (This is getting LONG!) I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! NO MATTER HOW MANY FLAMES I GET! I AM FINISHING THIS FREAKING THING!  
  
So now you don't have to worry about me abandoning this sweet lil thing.  
  
((Grins))  
  
Lastly, I believe I forgot to respond to a very important review earlier.  
  
: Where I got the two Inu-chan movies huh? There is a manga store at our local mall. And I guess the owner has connections in Japan because he has the first movie on DVD (subbed in Chinese and English no dubbing!) And I know these are NOT bootlegs because they came in the original movie box.  
  
As for the SECOND movie with the 'famous' scene in it, for those of you that know what that scene is. He managed to have some, merely a month after it had been released in Japan. For me, that's pretty damn cool. It's also subbed in English and Chinese and not dubbed. I managed to get the last one.  
  
No really, I'm not lying. They put it in the DISPLAY box.  
  
((Happy sigh))  
  
So now you know. Since I don't know many of you reviewers I can't tell you the shop name or what city. Because some of you might STALK me.. ((Shudder))  
  
Gomen Nasai.  
  
And I won't tell you the famous scene cuz it might spoil it for you (if you don't know) or the other people who don't want to know.  
  
But a couple of websites should tell you if you search long enough.  
  
TY 4 reviewin!  
  
Veron: Now enough with this crap. On with the chapter!  
  
Luna: ((streamers and confetti is thrown around while Veron shakes a 7-up can and spurts it everywhere))  
  
Veron: We celebrate for NO reason!  
  
Luna: you get off of restriction silly!  
  
Veron: YAY! PARTAAAAAAAAAY! ^___________^  
  
Chapter 7: The tournament  
  
*~*  
  
" So you're in a special fighting class?"  
  
" Yeah it's so cool! I'm getting my uniform today since I've been improving so much lately."  
  
" That's great Rin!"  
  
The young girl smiled before sighing softly.  
Kagome noticed the girl's change of attitude and looked down at her.  
  
" Daijabou?"  
  
" I'm fine." She answered, with a wistful look in her eyes as she watched a young boy jumping on his father's back and the two laughing.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
" You miss your family Rin-Chan?"  
  
" How'd you guess?" Rin looked up; slightly embarrassed it was so obvious.  
  
Kagome shrugged, " Just a hunch. But that's okay. I miss my family too."  
  
The miko and the young girl traveled down the sidewalk in silence. Kagome looked up her face thoughtful.  
  
' That's right.I really should pay my respects to my family's graves.'  
  
As she looked up her eyes widened.  
  
" KOGA?" She cried staring at a billboard a few stories above them. Rin jumped slightly with the loud cry of her nanny's outburst and followed the woman's trail of sight.  
  
There was Koga.  
  
On a billboard.  
  
No not painting it. Actually ON it.  
  
Kagome just stared while feeling herself blush slightly.  
  
He was lying back on a sandy beach with only a pair of black swimming trunks on. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail as always and he had a cocky grin on his face. He was holding.  
  
A bottle of beer?  
  
And above him in large white letters contrasting in the sunset background it said.  
  
' If I drink this. You should too.'  
  
Kero Beer.  
  
Kagome just stared, Koga was.FAMOUS?  
  
Rin realized what Kagome was so shocked about and smiled.  
  
" Yeah, Koga's making quite a name for himself. In fact, there are rumors of his mysterious lover that never loved him in return. And the tabloids are dying to find this mystery woman. I wonder WHO this woman is?"  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples; " He still loves me?"  
  
" Yup. But he says that he won't say who she is, and people are speculating she's dead or something."  
  
The miko rolled her eyes as they approached the dojo.  
  
Rin took a deep breath at the front door and slowly led them inside.  
  
*~*  
  
" Sensei-sama!" Rin cried out into the dojo, she always came early, just for a little extra practice before class, and today she'd need it. To obtain a uniform, you had to prove you were worthy of the costume first.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Sensei-sama? I brought my nanny like you asked!"  
  
Rin looked about, where was she? She was normally always here on time and the door had been open, sensei was always just a little paranoid.  
  
A winded young woman ran out of the back area. Her hair wild and strewn about her tanned face and her magenta eyes were surprised and apologetic.  
  
" Gomen Rin, I hadn't heard you call for me."  
  
" No problem Sensei-sama, I brought my nanny with me."  
  
' Since Sesshomaru-sama's too damn busy with "work" to even come' The girl thought bitterly as she set her gym bag down toward the side of the room.  
  
"Sensei-sama this is my nanny." Rin made a gesture with her hand toward Kagome.  
  
" S-S-Sango-Chan?" Kagome stuttered staring at her long lost friend.  
  
" Kagome-Chan!"  
  
The two girls quickly embraced holding back happy tears.  
  
Rin smiled warmly, so her plan had worked. Sensei really was the famed Sango she heard about from Kagome.  
  
" A dojo to teach youkai exterminating, how very fitting for you."  
  
Sango laughed. " Yes. How have you been?" The other girl required softly, a sad look coming across her face, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.  
  
Realizing her meaning Kagome sighed slightly, " I'm coming to terms with it. I'm doing fine." A quirky smile graced her face; " After all I could just go after Koga-Kun and release the tension between the news reporters and him about the mystery girl."  
  
Sango giggled, " Now Kagome-Chan if you did that Inuyasha would roll in his grave and probably return from the dead to slice Koga's head clean off!"  
  
The two smiled and laughed guiltily.  
  
" Rin, you need your uniform don't you?" Sango asked her student, looking down at her, pride in her magenta eyes.  
  
Rin nodded eagerly as she quickly came up to her teacher's side.  
  
"Come then. You can come as well Kagome-Chan."  
  
" Hai!"  
  
The two younger girls followed Sango out of the large training area into the back. One excited and the other incredibly curious.  
  
*~*  
  
Rin smiled, her eyes glittering with happiness as the black material fit snugly to her form. She slowly fitted the clasps at the neck before tying her hair into a tight braid at the base of her neck. Her hands slowly slid over her form in the costume, making sure the hidden blades at the forearms were securely fastened and properly hidden from sight. She felt a pair of strong arms fasten the red sash about her waist and tighten it, before tapping her shoulder as a signal for her to turn around.  
  
Rin obliged to find Sango facing her with a katana. The handle was black and the scabbard was a deep crimson red color. Her fingertips trembling slightly, she delicately ran her fingers over the smooth scabbard and she felt herself smile widely as Sango slipped the weapon into Rin's grasp. Rin immediately slid the katana at her left hip through the sash and sighed contentedly.  
  
" A few last things Rin." Sango reminded her eager student as she pulled out a small red bundle. The teacher quickly untied the knot holding the piece of cloth together, revealing a poison shielding mask, a small leather bag with poison powder in it, a chain, a set of red armor.  
  
" Here." Sango handed them to the girl and Rin smiled. After all her years of training to be able to defend herself, she was finally getting the last and most honored part of the entire class.  
  
Her own taijya uniform.  
  
Rin slid on her red elbow and shoulder pads on and fitted them securely, before moving on to put a pair on her knees, armor on her torso, and finally the two bits of armor on her feet. Taking the two sashes that held the poison mask, she quickly secured it over her mouth and nose before hiding the poison powder in her left hand. The chain was tied to the sash and Rin spun around.  
  
" You look like a real taijya Rin-Chan!" Kagome cried, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.  
  
Rin bowed, " Arigatou Sensei-sama."  
  
The two women smiled when Sango looked over to Kagome.  
  
" I have to speak of something to Rin alone, do you mind if."  
  
Kagome put waved her hands about in front of her in a defensive gesture.  
  
" Not at all." With an encouraging smile to Rin, she returned to the training room where distinct sound of sparring could be heard echoing off the walls and hallways.  
  
Sango knelt down on one knee before Rin and looked up at her student curiously.  
  
" Rin-Chan.why did you ask me to change the color of your armor? You were perfectly fine with the color blue earlier. What guided you to make such a change on such short notice?"  
  
" Gomen Nasai, Sensei-Sama.but."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" I changed the armor for.Kagome-Chan." Rin whispered, her brown eyes dropping to the floor.  
  
Sango stood up and gazed down at the girl. Kagome would never be selfish enough to force Rin into changing something so important, so why.  
  
Oh.  
  
Red was the color of.  
  
Inuyasha's haori.  
  
Now she understood.  
  
Sango pulled the younger girl into an embrace.  
  
" That was very thoughtful of you Rin-Chan."  
  
In the woman's embrace Rin smiled enough to outshine sun.  
  
*~*  
  
Parents and friends were seated at the sides of the training room. Most chattering excitedly among themselves, other tapping their fingers against their legs nervously and some being calm about the whole ordeal or encouraging their children.  
  
Kagome kept a seat empty beside her in case Sesshomaru actually made it. She didn't think he would, but it was nice to pretend to hope he would.  
  
And for once, the hope worked.  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her chair when she turned to find the demon lord sitting calmly next to her in only a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
His amber eyes flickered over toward the miko.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled nervously.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
The miko was mildly expecting him to come in a business suit, seeing him casual clothing was quite a shock to the system for anyone who knew him.  
  
The patrons in the audience quickly went silent as Sango stepped out into the middle of the floor. Many of the adults were smiling warmly at the woman or waving slightly, to which she nodded her head in greeting.  
  
She was dressed in her normal kimono attire. Well, what was normal to Kagome had mildly shocked quite a few of the members of the audience.  
  
Whispers of ' She's looks so nice' 'Her hair looks nice that way' and' Such traditional clothing' was flying about the room.  
  
Sango lifted her hand to quiet the whispers and musings of the surrounding crowd and smiled pleasantly.  
  
" Thank you all for coming today. As you know, today the intermediate classes are proving themselves worthy of obtaining the highest regard in this class. A taijya uniform to call their own. To own such an outfit is a great honor and a privilege. As you all know, that when you enrolled your child in this class, you knew the background. My family and my family's ancestors were demon exterminators in the Sengoku Jidai. They fought demons that periled villages and used their remains to create armor for themselves. The age of demons and hostile violent ways has long passed, but we want our children to be able to fend for themselves in such times otherwise. Now, it is still the same, only now the demons are fellow human beings with negative intentions and the weapons have evolved into much more damaging things then swords. Either way, we want to give our offspring knowledge of their past and let them have the strength to survive in their future. So today, I hope you will enjoy watching your child spar with another child with the same level of skill, displaying how much they've learned over the years. Thank you." With that, Sango bowed and moved to the back of the dojo.  
  
When.  
  
Kohaku stepped out in full taijya garb, a scroll in his hands. The familiar scythe was strapped to his back and his hair was still in the same place it always had been, tied to the top of his head.  
  
The only difference was.  
  
He was alive and free.  
  
" The first tournament is between Dan and Ayako."  
  
The young boy stepped back as the two took their places.  
  
Ayako had a small silver tube, about 10 inches long. With a flick of her wrist, her thumb quickly flicked a hidden switch on the handle and the cylinder grew to be a yard. She settled the handle in her left hand and the edge in her right hand. Holding it horizontally, she guarded her self, staring the boy down.  
  
Dan smirked quietly, before pulling out the samurai sword at his back. With soft scrape of metal, he held the sword out in front of him, staring down the girl in return.  
  
Ayako's eyebrow quirked,  
  
" Using Hihiirokane Dan?" She asked underneath her mask.  
  
Dan nodded, and the girl smiled.  
  
Kohaku clapped his hands, " IKE!"  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome had long tuned out the many battles; she only listened for the names of who was to fight. It had been an hour already and Kohaku hadn't called for Rin yet. It was bugging her, but at least Kohaku was alive now.  
  
Rin was too busy silently cheering her friends on to care about Kagome's utter boredom.  
  
Kagome's attention snapped awake as Sango made her way to the middle of the floor once more.  
  
Only this time, Hiraikotsu was strapped to her back and she was wearing her taijya uniform, her mask was dangling around her neck. Once again she smiled warmly at the astonished group.  
  
" Some of you may have lost and must return your uniforms until the next battle. But you tried your best and I respect that. Those of you that won your battles, I congratulate you. But some of you may have noticed, there is one student who has not been tested yet."  
  
Murmuring began to filter in the crowd, their minds trying to find out who was missing.  
She noticed Rin paling, as a few people looked her way.  
  
" Rin, will you come up here please?" Sango asked the distraught girl, smiling at her.  
  
With an audible gulp, Rin shakily stood up, strapping her two weapons on her back.  
  
As Rin reached the edge of the fighting mats, she took a quick look behind her shoulder. To see Kagome giving her a 'thumbs-up' and Sesshomaru nodding emotionlessly at her.  
  
' Well at least he's HERE.' She thought before taking a deep breath and stepping before her teacher.  
  
" Rin had improved greatly these past few months. Passing each and every test with incredible ease. She has worked hard these past few years and it shows greatly in her fighting skills. With or without her weapons." She swept the crowd with her eyes, before letting them linger on Sesshomaru and Kagome, before letting them fall down to the nervous girl before her.  
  
" You should be proud of yourself."  
  
Rin nodded, her palms sweating as she calmed herself into taking large even breathes.  
  
Sango's eyes smiled as she saw the two ninja swords strapped to the student's back.  
  
"Ah you are using Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru I see." Sango commented as Rin nodded.  
  
" In conclusion, I Sango, the owner and teacher of this dojo announce that..." She undid the strap holding the large boomerang to her body and slid her hand into its handle, keeping it behind her back.  
  
" No student will be battling this young woman today."  
  
Gasps were heard in the crowd and a few of her friends were glowering darkly in their sensei's direction.  
  
" She will be fighting me instead."  
  
The entire room went quiet and every person in the room was staring wide eyed at Sango.  
  
No way.  
  
Rin was going to fight.SANGO? She had so much more experience, this was suicide!  
  
Sango looked down at her downright shocked student.  
  
" Do you accept my challenge Rin?"  
  
Stare.  
  
Kagome thought her best friend had seriously lost her sanity. You knew it was an immense shock when even Sesshomaru's eyes were wide for longer then three seconds. In fact, they still were, staring blankly at Sango.  
  
And everyone continued to stare some more.  
  
*~* (Rin's POV)  
  
She just asked me to fight her.  
  
Me, little old resurrected from the dead, frog-beating, orphan, dog demon cared for me.  
  
I'M supposed to fight HER?  
  
My TEACHER for god's sakes?  
  
Well.I might as well.  
  
If I get my butt kicked, at least I'll get remembered for being brave and not backing down.  
  
Voice in Rin's head: Rin! You are wearing red!  
  
Rin: So?  
  
VIRH: C'mon! You're wearing red to commerate Inuyasha for K-Chan!  
  
Rin: .And.  
  
VIRH: (( groans)) Would Inuyasha back down and be scared shitless of fighting his teacher?  
  
Rin: I don't think he had one.  
  
VIRH: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!  
  
Rin: Okay.so you're saying to fight her then?  
  
VIRH: You want this costume. It's your dream. Are you going to be a wimp and give up everything you've worked so HARD for?!  
  
Rin: No.I won't.  
  
*~*  
  
The entire crowd watched Rin's face go from shock, to annoyed, to shock and then to creepy determination.  
  
Her nervousness had drained away as she stared defiantly into her sensei's gaze.  
  
" I accept your challenge, Sensei-sama."  
  
*~* Luna: This was getting TOO long so I ended it here. Next chapter you get to see who wins!  
  
I couldn't resist Rin fighting with herself; I needed some humor in here! ^_^  
  
Veron: Now read and review! Onegai!  
  
*Gomen for having such a LONG chapter. A couple of explanations next chapter and such.  
  
*~* Japanese words:  
  
Haori: Inuyasha's robe shirt thing.^_^;  
  
Daijabou: Are you okay?  
  
Sensei: Teacher  
  
Ike: Go  
  
*~* Yeah I know the whole learning taijya stuff thing is a little farfetched. And there is such a weapon that Ayako used. But it's illegal in the USA. I dunno about Japan so.  
  
Dan's weapon is the version of Soul Calibur for Yoshimitsu (without the flag) in the v-game Soul Calibur II  
  
Rin's weapon is Taki's most familiar weapon a pair of ninja swords named Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru. It's also from Soul Calibur II  
  
And about Ayako's weapon, it's like a silver version of Daredevil's extendable billyclub.  
  
Sorry, for not contacting you Ayako first, but I was in a writing mood and put you in.  
  
Dan didn't care what I did so I did this. Hope you like! ^_^  
  
Oh yeah.and Kero from Card Captor Sakura is a beer! LOL! ^_~  
  
*~* Review Responses  
  
Tabi: Good to know you think it's nice! ^_^  
  
Actually I was shooting for acclaimed author but if I work on my anime skill more, I might become a mediocre manga artist scrambling to scrounge up enough leftover cash from the last paycheck to buy a gallon of milk, some cereal, and some Chinese take-out for dinner. While praying hopelessly that the thundering annoying voice of my pissed landlord will quit bugging me about my overdue rent and that I wish to damn my telephone to the depths of hell because I have missed my dead line due to writer's block.  
  
*sigh* Strange image ne?  
  
Hiro-tyre: Cool I scored! ^_^  
  
BGR: LOOK! Moreness! ^_^  
  
Ryoko.Kilala: No problem with the rambling, I do that quite often in my own reviews myself. And good to hear that my crossover meets your standards. ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoy the latest installment!  
  
Lost Darkness: TY! ^_^  
  
Animebaby08060: SEE! UPDATEDNESS! ^___~  
  
*~*  
  
TY for the reviews and Gomen for the long wait.  
  
READ AND REVIEW ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 


	8. Chapter 8: I just wanted to say Hi

Luna: Yo! ^_^ I hope I didn't leave at too evil of a cliffhanger.  
  
Veron: You probably did most likely.  
  
Luna: ((evil grin))  
  
Veron: o.o  
  
Luna: We have quite an amusing Hallows Eve story to tell.  
  
Veron: Don't tell them dammit!  
  
Luna: ((innocent look)) Who me?  
  
Veron: ((flames erupting behind her)) yes you..  
  
Luna: ((devil tail appears behind her)) Too late.  
  
Veron: HA! ((Her index finger becomes bright and she moves it through the air as if to zip Luna's mouth))  
  
Luna: ((muffled sounds))  
  
Veron: Much better. Hmm.Kohaku-sama had a few interesting spells to show me after all. ((Looks over at you)) The one from ' Spirited Away' not Sango's lil bro.  
  
Luna: ((glowering))  
  
Veron: Ah.sweet silence. Now, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now do bear with Luna-Chan, she is trying her best at creating a fighting scene for you.  
  
***IMPORTANT***  
  
Later on in this story, there will be a brief happening that I shall extract from the LAST issue of Chobits.  
  
I bought it.  
  
So in a sense there will be spoilers coming along.  
  
Gomen Nasai!!  
  
Now enjoy the fic!  
  
Luna: ((still muffled amongst Veron's laughter))  
  
*~* Chapter 8: I just wanted to say Hi.  
  
Last Time:  
  
" I accept your challenge, Sensei-sama."  
  
*~*  
  
Sango smiled proudly down at her pupil's determined face.  
  
" I'm glad Rin." The taijya turned herself to the shocked crowd.  
  
" As you can see, my weapon is a bit too large to use in such a small dojo. So, I must ask the help of a dear friend of mine."  
  
The young woman's soft magenta eyes fell on Kagome, who gave her a look of bewilderment in return.  
  
" Kagome-Chan, could you come up here please?" She whispered softly enough for only the girl to hear.  
  
The miko nodded and slowly made her way up to the girl.  
  
" Miko-sama, Onegai. Use your magic."  
  
Kagome eyes widened, teleportation?!  
  
Well she had done that by accident.  
  
Once.  
  
She sighed, ' Big giant field.'  
  
And in a flash the entire room had lost it's inhabitants.  
  
*~*  
  
The stunned audience looked around the immaculate area.  
  
Where had the young miko taken them?  
  
Little did they know exactly where she did take them.  
  
Kagome sighed and smiled evilly at Sango's amazed expression.  
  
" How?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, " I don't know."  
  
' Perhaps.it was my wanting of returning to the Sengoku Jidai.that triggered us to be back in time. But.this is.only on the outskirts of Kaede's village! I could see her! But.the other me might interfere with time.'  
  
Kagome's eyes darkened and tears filled her eyes, before she softly wiped them away and returned to her seat beside Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango recovered from the blast to the past and looked down toward Rin, who was smiling largely. Even she recognized this place.  
  
Kagome slowly clasped her hands together. A miko barrier would be needed to thwart off youkai and unsuspecting human strangers.  
  
' Surround us all with peace. Surround us all with the goodness in our hearts of which to thwart the evil surrounding us. For it is the goodness in our blessed hearts that makes us even stronger.'  
  
In a flash a giant invisible dome covered a good 85-yard span around the large group of people and persocoms.  
  
Sango stood in front of her student, giving the girl a reassuring smile before placing the poison shielding mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
Rin did the same in return, only her smile was more nervous then anything else.  
  
The two females bowed to each other before leaping back.  
  
Kohaku clapped his hands.  
  
" IKE!"  
  
*~*  
  
Sango brought her boomerang over her head and spun it around, before letting it fall to her hip and pulling her arm back.  
  
With a grunt of exertion, she let the weapon loose from her grasp.  
  
" HIRAIKOSTU!"  
  
Rin's eyes widened as she saw the massive spinning disk come toward her, pulling tufts of grass from the earth in its wake.  
  
In a flash, Rin pulled out her chain and whipped it above her head, she spun it round and round before making it contact with the opposing weapon, slowing it down.  
  
But still, Hiraikotsu came, eating the ground faster and faster as it became closer and closer to her.  
  
' Don't fail me now.Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru.'  
  
With a cry, she brought out both of her ninja swords and slammed them with all her strength at the spinning boomerang.  
  
The boomerang slowed a fraction more, but continued to ram into the young girl's weapons.  
  
Rin's eyes were squinted as she pushed against the inertia of the weapon, her feet digging into the ground and her palms losing their grip on her blades.  
  
' I can't lose.I have to prove I'm worthy.I've worked too hard for this shit!'  
  
With a grunt, she managed to push the boomerang away from her, with a loud thud; the boomerang bone fell to the ground.  
  
The young girl ran straight at her beloved Sensei, making sure to step on Hiraikotsu in the process.  
  
" HAAAAAAAH!" Rin leapt up and brought her blades down upon the older taijya.  
  
With experienced reflexes, Sango unsheathed her katana, and the three weapons clashed.  
  
Back and forth, back and forth the two women pushed against one another, trying to best the other one.  
  
Rin's arms were growing weak with fatigue, she had never fought so hard before in her life! And slowly, Sango's katana was pushing Rin closer and closer to the fallen boomerang.  
  
' No! I have to win! For...for.'  
  
With a start she realized the only person she was fighting for, was herself. All these years of training, she always looked out for herself and made sure she was strong enough to win each practice battle. But now.  
  
' For Kagome. Because.I want someone to be proud of me.'  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed, this was getting increasingly pointless, back and forth? Please, not exactly a way to earn your uniform. Sango brought up her leg and brought it down underneath her student's outstretched legs.  
  
With a yelp of surprise, the young girl fell to the ground, her weapons falling a few feet on either side of her fallen body.  
  
Smiling softly behind her mask, Sango leapt up and made a dash toward Hiraikotsu. Her hand could almost feel the smooth creamy bone, when she felt something cool and whip like fasten itself around her right ankle. Crying out in shock, she felt herself become yanked to the ground. Sango's head whipped around, to see what exactly Rin had used against her.  
  
Of course.  
  
The metal chain.  
  
How could she have been stupid enough to leave herself open like that!?  
  
Rin stood up and slowly walked over to Hiraikotsu, her grip on the chain in her hand like a vice. The young girl slowly lifted the boomerang and managed to heft it over her shoulder. She quickly tied her chain to the boomerang's handle, and smiled softly beneath her mask. Just as she finished, Sango yanked herself from the chain's grip upon her and leapt up, grabbing the chain and retrieving her weapon.  
  
Sango backflipped twice to spread some distance between them before taking hold on the chained handle. Now why in the blazes would she tie it for? It was like she was giving her the chain. Sango would've contemplated on this fact further if it wasn't for her pupil running straight towards her, her two ninja blades gripped tightly in her hands and aimed at her stomach.  
  
" HIRAIKOSTU!"  
  
Sango placed her hands on each handle, spun in a tight circle then let it rip through the ground once again.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the dust her weapon created. Her eyes widened as she saw the weapon stop.  
  
There above Rin's head was the boomerang, spinning softly round and round.  
  
By the chain Rin tied to one of the handles.  
  
With a hidden smirk, she spun the weapon quickly above her head, before tossing the said weapon back at her sensei.  
  
Realizing what Rin had done to grab Hiraikotsu, Sango did the same.  
  
'Now!'  
  
Sango leapt up and grasped the chain firmly in her hand. Quickly, she untied the chain from her boomerang before tying both Rin's chain and her own together in a firm knot. With a quick glance, Sango noticed Rin's slightly paling expression, before she noticed that her student decided to change tactics and go on the defensive, Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru were crossed in the shape of an 'X' in front of her torso. Sango unsheathed her katana and quickly tied the doubly long chain around the hilt.  
  
That's when Sango began to run toward her pupil. With a cry, the older taijya swung the chained sword at Rin, who in turn stared in shock. Startled out of her reverie, Rin swung both weapons at the katana knocking its course out of her direction.  
  
Skillfully, Sango pulled it back and spun it over her head before releasing it towards her pupil once more. With a backflip Rin barely made it out of harm's way. Before she could land the chained sword made a new approach, it cut right at her face, and made her mask fall from her mouth and nose.  
  
Again, Rin's teacher spun the weapon around, but this time at her side. All Rin could do was dodge and block her oncoming slew of attacks, how the hell was she supposed to defeat her now?  
  
' How.there's no chance in hell I can beat her now.'  
  
' Keh. Yes there is.'  
  
With a cry of shock at the odd male voice inside her consciousness, she narrowly escaped the incoming slice.  
  
' Who the hell are you?'  
  
' Who the fuck do you think wench?'  
  
' A psychopath that's somehow made their way into my brain?'  
  
' No baka. Look at your fucking armor!'  
  
Rin managed a quick look down at her armor, before batting away the chained katana once more.  
  
'Red.INUYASHA?!?!'  
  
' Dammit bitch don't scream in your head so loud!'  
  
' Well excuse me for being shocked at some dead guy I don't know speaking to me from the land of the deceased. So what do you want?'  
  
' Chained katana.why the hell didn't Sango ever do that when her stupid boomerang was knocked away?'  
  
' Probably not enough time. So- shit not again!'  
  
'Having fun playing dodge the sword?'  
  
' Shut the fuck up.'  
  
' You want my fucking help defeating Sango or not?'  
  
' At this point no.'  
  
' Too fucking bad, be glad I even managed to get to you. Now look chained katana. Does that look familiar?'  
  
' No not re- Fuck!'  
  
Rin side flipped to the side. This was getting really old.  
  
' Will you get to the point already Inuyasha?'  
  
' Fine ungrateful runt. Look, it's just like Kohaku's weapon!'  
  
Rin's eyes widened in soft recognition.  
  
" Kohaku's chain scythe." She whispered softly.  
  
As the katana came her way again, Rin sheathed her two ninja swords and unsheathed her own katana, then tangled it in the chain Sango was using.  
  
" Nani?" Sango eyes widened.  
  
With a cry, Rin pulled it back and caught the opposing katana. Her eyes glowed happily as she tied her own katana to the chain on the other side. She leapt up and threw both swords around her Sensei. The chain caught her at her stomach and slammed her into a tree a few feet back; the swords acting as pins.  
  
Rin pulled back Mekki-maru and threw her directly at the cloth rope tying Sango's mask to her head. Sango gasped as the mask fell with a clatter before her feet.  
  
Seeing Rin come at her, Sango raised her Hiraikotsu in defense.  
  
Rin leapt up, a green light surrounding her.  
  
' A soul charge.' Sango thought in awe, it took her forever to learn that move herself and she hadn't begun to even show it to Rin yet.  
  
And with a cry Rin jammed her remaining ninja sword, Rekki-maru, into the bone boomerang, receiving a small crack for her trials.  
  
Sango smiled in tired defeat. Rin was a good as she expected. She just wished she had thought of the chained double katana thing.  
  
Kohaku came up, releasing his sister, and handing them their fallen weapons and masks.  
  
" Rin is the victor!"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered, her friends ran up to embrace their friend.  
  
' Not as slow as I would've done but it was okay.'  
  
' I don't have fucking demon speed idiot.'  
  
' I'll take that as a thank you.'  
  
' Yeah whatever.'  
  
' Rude little brat. I don't know why the hell Sesshomaru puts up with you!'  
  
' Look who's talking! And I don't know either.'  
  
' Tell Kagome I said Hi.'  
  
' Kay. And Inuyasha?'  
  
' What now?'  
  
' Thanks'  
  
' Feh.'  
  
And with that, she felt the other presence in her mind gone.  
  
*~*  
  
" Wow Rin that was amazing!"  
  
Her friends had long left, everyone had been returned to their rightful era and now it was Hideki's turn to be awed by the little girl in the safety of his apartment. Chii was smiling and Rin was playing with Chii's hair.  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
" Rin-Chan.I can't believe you beat Sango!"  
  
Sango was sitting comfortably next to her Houshi-sama. After being reunited by Kagome earlier that night.  
  
" This little girl beat my dear tennyo? Must've been a stroke of luck on her part." With that comment, Miroku nuzzled his 'Tennyo's' hair.  
  
Sango blushed heavily.  
  
" Houshi-sama."  
  
" You forget my dear taijya. I am no longer a monk."  
  
Sango's eyes widened and she quickly pinned his hands to the floor.  
  
The whole room chuckled when the grinning Miroku planted a soft kiss on Sango's lips.  
  
If her face could get any redder.  
  
" Get a room you two!" Kagome teased playfully, only to feel a pillow come in contact with her face.  
  
Again the room was filled with laughter.  
  
*~*  
  
Rin was sleeping over with Kagome tonight. The two girl's listened to music and watched various movies, all the while smiling and commenting on the day's events.  
  
As the two girls snuggled into bed, Rin sighed.  
  
" Kagome-Chan, do you miss him?"  
  
" Miss who?" Kagome asked, gazing over at the girl while absent-mindedly playing with Shippo's hair as he dozed in sleeping mode.  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
" Of course. And I always will. But I try to ignore the pain and try to remember the happy times we had before. Which usually consisted of us arguing now that I think about it."  
  
Rin giggled as sleep slowly over took her.  
  
" How did you do it though, Rin?"  
  
" It's a secret." She yawned.  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" But I can tell you one thing."  
  
" And what's that?" Kagome smiled softly at the young girl beside her.  
  
" Inuyasha says hi."  
  
*~*  
  
Veron: Chii and Hideki were being way too neglected when this is set in the CHOBITS section, not the INUYASHA section. So we added them in.  
  
Hope you like the screen time Inuyasha gets.  
  
*~* Review Responses  
  
iNiGma: Hope you didn't get a stomach ache with all that candy!  
  
Animebaby08060: ur welcome!  
  
Rose Shadow: Cool more candy for me to snarf! ^_^ And I am now one penny richer! Woo hoo!  
  
Ryoko.Kilala: Lol about the signing in thing. Hope your driving lessons turned out well!  
  
Bloodlust: Good to know you can understand. And I know I've been neglecting the Chobits people so next chapter it's pretty much ALL about Hideki and Chii.  
  
^_^  
  
Crystal-Chan: Okay. ^_~  
  
Tabi: Wow ty! Hmm.a Maison Ikkoku romance. With less misunderstandings and stuff I hope! ^^  
  
Okay Okay! Look I wrote something oh great Tabi-sama!  
  
^.^  
  
*~*  
  
READ AND REVIEW ONEGAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Someone just for Me

Luna: What's up! This is the 9th chapter of this fic!  
  
Veron: I didn't think it would live this long.  
  
Luna: Me neither. ^_^ So many reviews and only nine chapters. SUGOI!  
  
This one is based on the last issue of Chobits. So yes there are spoilers.  
  
*****THERE ARE SPOILERS OF THE 8TH CHOBITS******  
  
There, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: The Someone just for me  
  
Kagome was smiling softly under the moonlit sky. A new amusement park had opened and the many multicolored lights reflected in her gray-blue eyes. Miroku and Sango were currently occupied in the 'Tunnel of Love'. The young miko giggled softly under the safety of her hand as she saw the blushing pair emerge from the ride and move on to another game booth.  
  
A tug on one of her raven locks alerted her of someone near.  
  
" Shippo-Chan?" She asked as the young kitsune persocom motioned toward someone in front of her.  
  
" My Kagome!" A gruff male voice cried out, breaking the brisk spring calm.  
  
' Don't tell me.'  
  
Her hands were clasped in front of her by a pair of larger tan ones. With slight claws and tan fur armbands around the wrists.  
  
" Koga-Kun." She greeted not even looking up.  
  
She heard a distinct sniffing smell and a growl of approval.  
  
" I see Inukorro isn't with you. Idiotic hanyou, leaving you all defenseless."  
  
Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes and she slowly lifted her gaze up to face him. He looked the same, just a little more worn. She heard Shippo growl from underneath her hair, he leapt up to the top of her head and bared his fangs at the wolf demon.  
  
" I see you still mother the little runt. Haven't grown much have you ya little pest?"  
  
" I'm not a pest! You're the one hurting her feelings!" The young boy cried out, glowering darkly at the blue eyed man before his mistress.  
  
Koga's eyes widened and he looked down to see a single tear drop from Kagome's face to the cement below.  
  
" Kagome." The young man whispered before embracing her tightly against his chest.  
  
Kagome cried out in alarm and struggled against his firm hold, the feelings of sadness gone.  
  
" Get off of me!"  
  
" That Inuyasha doesn't realize your much better than that dead resurrected miko-"  
  
Suddenly a clawed hand was at Koga's neck and lifting him up off the ground.  
  
Dropping the girl in surprise, Kagome fell unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
Rin fell to her knees at her nanny's side.  
  
" Daijabou ka?"  
  
" I'm fine." The two girls looked up to see Sesshomaru holding the star by his throat.  
  
" You will not touch my employee again."  
  
" She's my ma-"  
  
The grip on his throat grew tighter.  
  
Sesshomaru's cold gaze bore down to Kagome.  
  
" Is he?"  
  
Kagome quickly shook her head.  
  
" He's delusional! Please put him down Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
With a thud the young actor fell to the ground.  
  
" Rin, come."  
  
" Hai!" The young girl waved at Kagome and scrambled after her guardian. But not before slamming her foot into Koga's back whilst running over him.  
  
Kagome giggled when she heard a deafening bang in her hear.  
  
" Itai!" She winced and felt the familiar weight on her shoulder fall off to the floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Koga murmured as he watched the two.  
  
" Shippo?" Kagome cried shaking his tiny body and rubbing his face with her hand in an effort to wake him.  
  
BANG!  
  
Again the loud sounds were heard from all over.  
  
They were coming from.  
  
The PERSOCOMS?  
  
Sango and Miroku ran up, an unconscious persocom in each their arms.  
  
Sango eyes were misty as well.  
  
" Kirara just made a bang noise and went on disabled mode!"  
  
Kagome's tears were falling now as she desperately tried to wake her persocom up.  
  
The only response she received was the gray color of his eyes replacing the jovial aquamarine that had been present only moments before.  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Hideki ran up the stairs toward his apartment.  
  
'Something's wrong with Chii.I just know it!'  
  
His panicked footsteps picked up speed as he threw open his door. Hideki's frightened eyes fell on the two laptops in his possession.  
  
" PLUM! What happened to Chii?!" He asked the panic cracking his voice. He shook the young pinkhaired persocom once or twice but received no response. Only the dull gray of her eyes.  
  
A bright light flashed through his bedroom window. The man slammed the window open and looked out the steel balcony.  
  
In absolute shock he just stared.  
  
There was Chii; her body was clothed in a spaghetti strapped white dress. The thin material of her skirt floated about her as her fists clutched something to her chest. The young girl's eyes were half-lidded and gray with the familiar beam of light running continually across them. Her long golden locks were floating about her in a soft frenzy. As she herself was floating above the ground.  
  
" CHIIIII!"  
  
****  
  
" Oh my god!" Sesshomaru heard a panicked voice cry out.  
  
" The lights went out!" cried another voice to his left. He could easily see the panicked frightened bodies of the humans run about. He felt a small hand grip his arm, looking down he saw Rin. In one arm was an unconscious Jakken. He too, had been affected by the strange noise that was echoing out throughout the city. Rin was trying desperately to see in the black of the night. Her empty hand was lingering near the hidden katana at her hip.  
  
" A BLACK OUT?!"  
  
****  
  
Ms. Hibiya gazed at the ceiling of her husband's laboratory. With a flicker, the lights vanished, leaving the young woman in consuming darkness.  
Her eyes softened as she gazed by the moonlight at the picture she was holding to her chest. A small sad smile graced her tired features as she gazed upon her family, before everything was destroyed by the malfunction of Freya's programming.  
  
She fell in love with her Father.  
  
And it consumed her with guilt of loving him and the pain of hiding her feelings. Until it murdered her will to live.  
  
Then Elda had downloaded her sister's data into herself, and asked them with her dying wish to leave her somewhere.  
  
So she wouldn't endure the same pain her sibling had.  
  
The pain of choosing the wrong 'Someone just for me' The land lady's fingers ran over the smiling face of her youngest daughter, Elda.  
  
" So, my little girl has found the "Someone just for her." She whispered to herself in the dark.  
  
" Honey.I think its Hideki."  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor as she held the photograph to her bosom once more.  
  
" Hideki's a very good person. He's kind.sincere.Actually, he's a lot like you." She added, gazing at the picture of her husband's jovial expression before clutching it to herself again.  
  
" Hideki said that he wanted Chii to be happy.but I still don't know if he sees her as his one true love."  
  
She let out a deep sigh.  
  
" I hope he does. Then there will be no more need to hold on to Elda. You can unlock your gift on your own."  
  
Ms. Hibiya gazed up at the ceiling once more a saddened look of hope in her eyes.  
  
" Ichiro.look after your children so they can be happy." She whispered into the dark that surrounded her.  
  
**** Hideki scrambled to the edge of the metal fire escape his eyes determined to make sure his persocom was safe.  
  
"CHII!" He cried out to her, desperate for any kind of response from her.  
  
Slowly Chii's eyes opened wider, with a somber expression she whispered her owner's name.  
  
" Hideki."  
  
Hideki leapt up his fingers mere moments from reaching Chii's outstretched hand when another voice pierced his thoughts. His widened eyes drifted over to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Well, well, well. Got here just in time."  
  
A young woman crouched upon the top of a phone pole. Her eyes were dark and her gaze determined.  
  
" That's her all right."  
  
Hideki looked up at her.  
  
" WH.WHAT THE--?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Hideki exclaimed.  
  
The young girl paid him no mind; her eyes directly focused on Chii.  
  
" One of the two persocoms built by the great creator himself. The legendary coms'. Chobits he called them, I believe."  
  
The young boy stared up at Chii, but her dull gray eyes were gazing softly at the other girl, her hair floating calmly about her tiny form.  
  
The other girl's black hair swayed out in a long thin ponytail behind her.  
  
" All the persocoms in the area have shut down, thanks to you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
" Shut down your program. NOW." She commanded.  
  
But Chii didn't pay attention to the woman threatening her.  
  
" Chii.found him. The " Someone just for Me".  
  
"CHII!"  
  
Hideki scrambled down the rest of the fire escape, trying to reach her.  
  
" I found him.Now Chii must ask. my " Someone just for me."  
  
Kagome saw a few of the less stable rides slowly falling down. Right on top of her.  
  
The young miko screamed and held Shippo to her chest. Her body tensed, expecting to feel the pain of the large metal contraptions on her body. But instead she felt someone wrap their arms around her and leap out of harms way.  
  
' Nani?'  
  
Slowly Kagome's eyes opened and she was staring into the face of Koga, his eyes were focused on her as he left the premises.  
  
" Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome nodded mutely, her eyes too busy staring at the bright light off in the distance.  
  
****  
  
" IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME.I'LL HAVE TO DEACTIVATE YOU MYSELF! PERMANENTLY!" The girl cried.  
  
She leapt up and started attacking Chii.  
  
" STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO CHII?!" Hideki screamed up at them.  
  
After that, everything seemed to become a blur to Hideki.  
  
The other girl asked him who he was and what he had to do with Chii. But he truly had no answer, he never thought of her as an appliance. So he never had the heart to say he 'owned' her.  
  
The girl was about to resume her attack during Hideki's stupor when Ms. Hibiya had come dashing out, screaming at the girl to wait.  
  
In aggravation the girl cried out who was it now. When an older man appeared beside her with a long black overcoat. He merely explained who she was. The wife of the creator of all persocoms.  
  
The landlady begged for the pair not to reveal to Hideki what Chii's gift was. A few moments later, a somber expression on the woman's face, she asked Hideki if he noticed that Chii was different from other persocoms.  
  
Hideki had.  
  
But instead of telling the clueless boy what Chii was capable of, Ms. Hibiya told him that there was a difference between knowing and seeing it for yourself.  
  
That's when Chii descended down toward Hideki.  
  
****  
  
Kagome looked around breathlessly, tears falling from her face. Why wasn't Shippo answering? Why didn't he move?  
  
Did she do something wrong?  
  
Had she.killed him again?!  
  
This notion brought Kagome to chest heaving sobs and whimpers, leaving Koga in quite a confused frenzy.  
  
" Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, placing the girl on the sidewalk and gently shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
The tears slowly ran dry and all Kagome would do was clutch the young boy's body to her chest and rock back and forth.  
  
" Not again.Not again." The miko kept whimpering, her face buried in her persocoms flurry of orange hair.  
  
Koga cocked his head at her; frustrated in the fact he couldn't help her.  
  
" What again?"  
  
" I KILLED HIM AGAIN!" Kagome wailed and threw herself at the unsuspecting movie star.  
  
Again?  
  
What the hell was she talking about?  
  
Chii's tiny outstretched hands slowly reached out to touch Hideki's face.  
  
" Chii has found him.the " Someone just for Me." Chii whispered, her hair flying about her almost like angel's wings.  
  
" YOU are my special someone Hideki." The young girl confessed.  
  
" Has Hideki found his special someone?" She asked softly.  
  
The young boy just gazed down in shock and slight embarrassment at the girl floating in front of him.  
  
Her soft gray eyes were worried and scared, she was afraid of rejection.  
  
" Chii.is happy when she thinks about Hideki. When Hideki smiles.Chii smiles too."  
  
Chii grasped the boy's hand and placed it on her chest.  
  
" Chii gets warm right here when Hideki is near. REALLY warm.like there's a fire glowing inside. I am happiest when I'm with Hideki. I am saddest when Hideki is away."  
  
The young maiden placed her hands over his and held it firmly at her chest. Her eyes drifted closed, " All of Chii's feelings are stronger when Chii thinks about Hideki."  
  
She gently lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.  
  
" The other Chii told me...that this is what it means to be in love."  
  
Chii places her hands on Hideki's face, her lips mere inches from his.  
  
" Chii loves Hideki. Hideki is my "Someone just for me." Hideki.you are the only person for me."  
  
The only response Hideki could give was whispering her name in awe.  
  
" What about Hideki?" Chii asked, her eyes wide and thoughtful.  
  
" Does Hideki have a "Someone just for you?"  
  
" Who is it? Who makes Hideki warm inside? Who does Hideki love?" Chii asked.  
  
" Who is." Her hands stayed gently on the boy's face, " Who is your 'Someone just for You?"  
  
****  
  
" You would never harm Shippo or Inukorro or the others. You're too loving for that!" Koga reassured the grief stricken girl.  
  
But she was too immobile with memories and guilt to hear him.  
  
~ His body was bloody and bruised.His hair was midnight black and his violet eyes were in such pain. And it was my entire fault! His blood stained my skin and my clothing. Inuyasha was dying. There was nothing I could do; all I could do was watch helplessly as he died. And it was MY ENTIRE FAULT! ~  
  
Kagome dug her nails into Koga's shoulders and wept helplessly. Tear after tear ran down her sore red eyes and wet the boy's shirt. Tear after tear of guilt and regret.  
  
No matter how gentle or loving Koga was to her.  
  
He could never replace the loneliness in her heart.  
  
He could never ever be able.  
  
To replace her own ' Someone just for me'  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered helplessly, wishing the arms that surrounded her, were his.  
  
****  
  
" Who is Hideki's special someone?" Chii asked.  
  
" My special person is."  
  
*****  
  
Water burst through the many cracks in the city, destroying the many roads and streets.  
  
More water slid through the area, drenching immobile persocoms and grieving owners.  
  
The water continued to pour down on Kagome and Koga. But it didn't wash the guilt away like she had hoped it would.  
  
" I helped Kikyou." Kagome whimpered. Koga said nothing, just continually rubbed the young woman's back.  
  
" Our powers clashed and killed all the demons in the area.even Naraku."  
  
Koga smiled inspite of the situation.  
  
" But. I killed Kirara and Shippo." At the mention of the true kitsunes name more tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
" And."  
  
Koga nodded when he felt her worm her way out of Koga's grasp.  
  
" I PURIFIED INUYASHA'S DEMON HALF! HE DIED BECAUSE OF HIS WOUNDS. BUT HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! AND."  
  
Koga's eyes widened as he watched her stand there, fists clenched reliving the horrible memories again.  
  
" I MIGHT PURIFY YOU TOO!"  
  
" No you won't.I'll take you home and-"  
  
" NO! I'LL KILL YOU TOO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome cried turning and running into the impending dark of the city streets.  
  
" KAGOME!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
' Did Chii cause all this?' Hideki wondered, gazing at the water that was over his ankles.  
  
' Will my answer to Chii cause something to happen? Will my decision end all of this.or will it cause something even WORSE to happen? What do I do? What's the right thing to say? I don't anyone to get hurt.' Hideki thought.  
  
' NO. No one else matters right now. It may be selfish...but this is about Chii and me. How do I feel about Chii right now? I have to tell her my true feelings. Other coms' other people they don't matter. Only my feelings.'  
  
" My special someone is." Hideki spoke.  
  
He pulled the young girl into a deep embrace.  
  
" YOU Chii."  
  
Chii buried herself deeper in his arms, her eyes half-lidded and her face peaceful.  
  
" Chii is.Hideki's special person?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Chii is.Hideki's someone just for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Even though Chii is a persocom?"  
  
" Yes." The boy answered, tightening his grip on the tiny form in his arms.  
  
" Do you love Chii?"  
  
" I love you. I never understood why I felt this way before, but now I know it's because I love you."  
  
" Do you want Chii?"  
  
Hideki whispered her name and abruptly pulled away, staring into his love's eyes. Only to realize that they were not hers. They were darker, more serious than that of his Chii's eyes. They held no innocence, only deep sadness and regret.  
  
They belonged to Freya.  
  
Everything resolved to become a mere blur of a memory to Hideki once more. Freya had locked Chii inside of herself, to explain something to him that Chii didn't understand. The thing that Chii was unable to do, lest she lose everything. Letting someone have everything of her, her heart, mind, and her body, was a task Chii could never complete.  
  
Chii's reset button was.in her secret place. Where only her 'someone just for me' could touch. Chii could never become one with Hideki. If she did, she wouldn't be Chii any longer. She would lose everything.  
  
Her name.  
  
Her memories.  
  
Her dreams  
  
Her heart.  
  
But Hideki understood that.  
  
" I didn't fall in love with Chii because I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to make love to Chii because I love her. But I won't stop loving her, just because we can't go all the way. Even knowing that I.want to stay with Chii."  
  
A wide smile spread across Freya's face.  
  
" Now, do you want to know what it is that only Chii can do?" Freya asked.  
  
" Will it endanger anyone if I don't?"  
  
The elder sister shook her head.  
  
" Then.no." Hideki answered much to Freya's delight.  
  
" Will the water stay like this?"  
  
" No. Because you fell in love with you Chii is, so Mommy and Daddy's wish came true. The persocoms will return to normal and the water will stop.  
  
Hideki sighed, " That's a relief."  
  
Freya floated into his arms, her tiny limbs wrapped around his neck.  
  
" You are a good person. You're honest and kind. You are at once simple and profound. You are quite complicated Hideki. That's why Chii chose you." The young woman confided, her face glowing in happiness for her younger sibling.  
  
" So please," She whispered, as her eyes slowly fell closed, " take could care of my little sister."  
  
Freya disappeared back into Chii's heart once more, and the weight of her body made Hideki fall to the floor, with her in tow.  
  
When the persocoms eyes opened, they were Chii's once more.  
  
" I've found you! My ' someone just for me'." Chii exclaimed happily. So drenched and in the arms of each other, the two embraced.  
  
' This city has no people. But the light burning inside the houses is warm and bright. I am in a city with no people. But I am not sad or lonely. My heart glows. I am one of "them" but I still feel warm inside. That's because I love this person. The heart of someone whose in love. Whether that person is alive or not. is kind and warm. If my heart is this warm. If I can be this happy. Then I wish that all of those like me will fall in love. And have their love returned. The love we feel may not be the same. but it doesn't matter when I'm with my "Someone just for me" If we can all find that special person. then the world will be the most joyous place. Then.this city will have no unhappy people. It's the one special city.that has the "Someone just for me"  
  
*  
  
Luna: YAY! All done!  
  
Veron: Sorry she left out the Chobits people for so long, she got carried away.  
  
Luna: -^_^-; yeah.I hope this is all right! This chappie took FOREVER to write. *Falls over* And I'll write the next one soon.  
  
Veron: When she gets off of her lazy ass and writes it.  
  
Luna: Yeah. ^_^;;  
  
*~* Review Responses  
  
fetchboy69: Wow.you've never read Chobits before and I help you understand it even tho? Cool.A friend suggested this story to you? I feel so loved! My friends and I do that all the time with stories! That totally just made writing this thing, make it all worthwhile *Hugs you and your friend* BTW does she have a screen name? I wanna know who suggested it ^_^ You both get to sample the recipe for peppermint flavored fried monkeys Veron and I am cookin up. Enjoy!  
  
animebaby08060: Aww. thank ya! ^_^  
  
Lost Darkness: Yah I've been neglecting Chii and them. Sweatdrop Ty for the review! vashy-kun: kawaii name! And ty!  
  
Ayako: Gomen. I only have yahoo. And Veron comes over sometimes and we role- play together. We even fought a Sesshomaru guy! It was funny. But obviously we survived. And I'll look ya up!  
  
kagome: Okay, I'll see what I can do! ^_^ Ty for the many compliments!  
  
Lilangelwitluv: Wow.so many capitals O_O. Ty for the review!  
  
crystal-Chan: fluff huh? Maybe.*evil grin*  
  
Merea: okay okay! Look I updated!  
  
Tabi: Lol. Ty!  
  
natasha: The 2nd movie is SO MUCH BETTER THEN THE FIRST ONE! But I liked the opening sequence of the 2nd movie da best. I'm a fan of romance. Not gushy vomit romance but I was okay with it. Tho, they could have drawn Inu's face better during the um ((coughs and blushes)) scene. You know which one I mean. But the ending after the credits was so FUNNY! Ty for the review!  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: Jeez, just shoot me already for killing Inuyasha. Oi, it's almost a religion to you. Lol, just kidding. *Hands you tissues* And he says no one likes hanyou. *Rolls eyes* They worship you baka! Ty for the review!  
  
iNiGmA: Lol. Ty!  
  
Jinxy Kittie: Yeah, but c'mon, he's dead! He can do what he wants. And I'd be cussing a lot too, is some weird temperamental hanyou I'd never met suddenly pops into my head and orders me around while I was fighting. Anyway, ty for the review!  
  
*~*  
  
Veron and Luna: REVIEW SOON ONEGAI! AND HERE'S SOME TURKEY FLAVORED FRIED MONKIES JUST FOR YOU IN TIME FOR THANKSGIVING!! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10: I cannot forget

Luna: Hi everyone!  
  
Veron: Time for chapter TEN!  
  
Luna: *streamers and confetti are thrown everyone and it suddenly rains twinkies and fried monkeys*  
  
Veron: I cannot believe you people let her run this thing ON this long.  
  
Luna: Shut up. You're just jealous.  
  
Veron:.......  
  
Luna: ^_^ enjoy the chappie!  
  
Veron: ENJOY IT? HOW?! THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY DEPRESSING CHAPTER!  
  
Luna: Yeah...I warned you earlier that I'd have a few depressing chapters. So for my sensitive readers I suggest keeping a box of tissues handy. *shrugs* Your choice.  
  
Veron: eh...enjoy?  
  
Chapter 10: I cannot forget...  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin had long left the scene of the disgruntled theme park. Jakken had returned to his normal state upon arriving back to the house, around 2 in the morning.  
  
But now it was three in the afternoon. Kagome was three hours late by now and hadn't notified Sesshomaru she was unable to work that day.  
  
Rin was outside in the garden, trying to remove her mind from the stress of her nanny's absence. She had been slicing at imaginary enemies with her katana and two ninja swords for over an hour by now.   
  
Sesshomaru merely gazed at the window watching her, the epitome of calm indifference. But to the more observant and knowing of his persona. He was slightly anxious himself, for he continually tapped his claws against the windowpane.  
  
*~*  
  
Chii had returned from her shift at the local bakery and was traveling down the corridor. She fisted her hand and rapped the door of Kagome's apartment.  
  
No one answered and she heard no sounds of movement from inside.  
  
" Kagome?" The young persocom called out, her golden eyes slowly shadowing with apprehension.  
  
Something was wrong. Normally Kagome would be home about now. Chii's eyes drifted to the clock. It was only 6-o clock. By now the young miko would be home.  
  
Ms. Hibiya came up the stairs.  
  
" Chii? Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
Chii shook her head.  
  
" Oh dear...her boss just called telling me that he couldn't contact her persocom. She hadn't returned last night and never reached her job.  
  
Chii's eyes widened.  
  
Where was she?  
  
*~*  
  
" Oi Bouzu!" Kouga called out upon entering Miroku's bicycle shop.  
  
" Yes Koga?" He asked dryly, his expression annoyed.  
  
" Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, " You could check the dojo, she might be visiting Sango."  
  
Koga nodded his thanks and sped out the door.  
  
Miroku sighed as he began to wrench on another tire on his latest project, " Ungrateful dog..."  
  
*~*  
  
Koga sped into the dojo, his blue eyes scouring among the students. That is until a girl noticed him.  
  
"KOGA!" Suddenly, a dozen teenage girls knocked the poor man to the floor in a massive glomp.  
  
" Can I have your autograph?"  
  
" I GOT HIS HEADBAND!"  
  
As quickly as it happened, the gaggle of girls leapt off his body and started wrestling the girl for the hair ornament.  
  
Koga sweatdropped.  
  
Sango came in, her eyes slightly angry.  
  
" GIRLS!"  
  
The chattering stopped and the accused victims slowly turned around, the one with the headband quickly tossing it back to him.  
  
" You can drool over the latest celebrities on your own time. But this is your time to train. Go back to your posts and continue."  
  
The girls groaned but obliged sending awed looks at Koga and death glares at their sensei.  
  
Koga swallowed as he stood up once more, adjusting the headband over his skull. He looked around again, not here either...  
  
" What do you want Koga?" Sango asked, her magenta eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
" You cut to the chase don't you?"  
  
" You interrupted class so I have every right to."  
  
" I cannot help if they have better taste then you."  
  
Sango's eye twitched and she slammed Hiraikotsu down on his head. Growling, the boy stood up, nursing the large bump growing on his head.  
  
" Dammit wench."  
  
Again the demon bone was slammed onto his skull.  
  
" This is my dojo treat me with respect. Unless you wish for me to unleash the girls again."  
  
Koga shook his head.  
  
" Nice to know we understand each other. Now, what do you want?"  
  
" Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
" No...Why?"  
  
" Yesterday she ran off during that massive black out screaming about how she'd kill me too like Inuyasha and some such nonsense."  
  
Sango's pissed off expression quickly evaporated to sadness. Luckily, the loud clanging of weapons and war cries drowned out their conversation to the eavesdropping ear.  
  
" It is true. She really did purify Inuyasha's demon half, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, and even Kirara. The power was so strong and vast it killed millions of youkai. Inuyasha's wounds were severe, and since his demon blood was gone...He was but a human. And we couldn't nurse him because we were so far away from the village. So...he died in Kagome's arms."  
  
Koga just stared at the woman.  
  
" He did?"  
  
" Yes, and he made her promise to run to the well and never look back. And she did. Though she's put on a brave face since then and hardly ever cries. She's dying from it inside. Because you know as well as I do, regardless of your own feelings. She loves Inuyasha. And she always will."  
  
Koga was silent as he turned and left the dojo.  
  
He knew where she was.  
  
*~*  
  
He was right. But he couldn't go near her. She looked so sad and depressed. Maybe...  
  
Koga flipped open his cellphone.  
  
" You might be interested it what I have to tell you..."  
  
*~*  
  
A limo pulled up and Sesshomaru and Rin stepped out.  
  
" KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin ran over to her nanny, who was soaked to the bone and shivering.   
  
  
  
" Ri...Rin?"  
  
" Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome just looked up at the Goshinboku, her eyes soft and sad.  
  
" I'll never be okay..." She whispered before falling unconscious in the young girl's arms.  
  
*~*  
  
The young wolf demon paced back and forth across the floor.  
  
Rin watched, her brown eyes following his movements lazily. Until she couldn't take it any more.  
  
" WILL YOU QUIT THAT!?"  
  
Koga stopped and glowered at the young girl.  
  
" Stop what?"  
  
" You're going to wear a hole in the floor with all that walking."  
  
" And you'll wake Kagome up with your yelling!"  
  
" That's what you WANT isn't it? No, forgive me, you just want her to forget her feelings for Inuyasha and give her entire heart and soul to you. Well fuck that, she never would. Because she loves him and not YOU."  
  
"Teme..." Koga cracked his knuckles, his blue eyes aflame with anger. " Filthy ning-"  
  
He was never able to finish his threat as yet again, he was being held in the air by Sesshomaru's arm.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his hand over the boy's throat tighter.  
  
" If you ever threaten my ward again, I will kill you. Be grateful I even allow you to pace in my territory. Filthy wolf."  
  
With that the Inu lord dropped the wolf to the floor and sat beside Rin.  
  
His gold eyes focusing on the door that his employee laid unconscious behind.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. They quickly widened as she looked about.  
  
" Goshinboku...?" She asked into the air surrounding her as she ran her fingers over the aged bark. But, there were other trees surrounding it and fields of green grass at her bare feet.  
  
Was this?  
  
" Sengoku Jidai..." Kagome whispered into the summer air, as her eyes grew misty with memories.  
  
If you ever need guidance look inside yourself.   
  
What did Miroku mean by that? This obviously wasn't her shrine...so maybe...it was all a dream?  
  
Inuyasha wasn't dead and Shippo and Kirara were still alive?  
  
" No. You are wrong. They are all still in the land of the dead."  
  
Kagome spun around and gasped.  
  
There stood Kikyo, in her full miko garb, the woman's sad blue-gray eyes gazing at Kagome.  
  
Standing in front of the Goshinboku.  
  
" What your companion meant was that you would be able to speak to me when you were in dire need."  
  
" But why? You hate me and despise me..."  
  
" You purified my soul. And with it, all the dark feelings of hatred, revenge, and jealousy that I had during my second chance at life."  
  
Kagome was struck speechless.  
  
" You miss him...don't you?"  
  
The reincarnates eyes dropped to the ground, becoming incredibly interested at the ant that was crawling over her foot.  
  
" It is to be expected. If anyone who is dear to you dies or is torn away, you feel the pain of loneliness."  
  
The girl's eyes slowly searched out the older woman's face.  
  
" I was lonely as well. Until I met him. But we were not meant to be. Fate decided to desecrate our chance at happiness. But you..."  
  
" What about me?"  
  
" You still have a chance."  
  
" No I don't! Inuyasha is DEAD. I KILLED him. And he died in my arms...and..." Kagome took a shallow breath trying to force the oncoming tears back down.  
  
Kikyo smiled softly at her.  
  
" You are brave and strong. You can get through this. You are I and I am you. I fought demons to save the Shikon jewel. As you would if its power was not gone."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
" I can let you see him."  
  
The girl's eyes lit up.  
  
" Truly?"  
  
" Yes. Go and find him."  
  
" What?"  
  
Kikyo's image faded but her voice circled through the young maiden's consciousness.  
  
" He is waiting..."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome jolted awake in the bed.  
  
" Inuyasha?" She called out, her eyes searching desperately for the hanyou. But...she never found him in the room. Only quite a few anxious, sleepy faces that surrounded her bedside.  
  
Kagome slumped back into the pillows, defeated and sad.  
  
" She lied..." Kagome whispered, her eyes slowly misting over once more.  
  
" Kikyo...she...she...lied to me. He isn't here..."   
  
" Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, placing a gentle hand on the distraught miko's shoulder.  
  
Questions of her welfare were asked but she did not answer them.  
  
She was not okay.  
  
She was not strong.  
  
She was a young teenage girl, stuck in a time period that was not her own and was heartbroken.  
  
Never would she truly feel happiness.  
  
' I never should have let my hopes up. Kikyo helping me, what a lie. What a cruel and twisted lie...'  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears and she refused to let them fall as she heard words of reassurance be spoken to her.  
  
The tears did not fall as the many friends left the room; happy to know their friend was safe.  
  
They did not fall as the sun slowly rose and its rosy colors shone through the window.  
  
They did not fall as Rin slowly stood up, kissed her upon the forehead and retired to her bedroom.  
  
They did not fall as Sesshomaru entered the room with the same aura of icy indifference.  
  
They did not fall as she slowly looked up at his stern face.  
  
They did not fall as Sesshomaru regarded her carefully with his eyes, trying to understand how stable his employee was.  
  
Kagome breathed deeply and stared weakly into his eyes.  
  
Those cold amber eyes.  
  
But when the light of the dawn hit them...  
  
They looked so emotional...  
  
So warm...  
  
So soft...  
  
And caring...  
  
So familiar...  
  
That Kagome allowed the hot tears to fall.  
  
One by one...  
  
*~*  
  
Luna: *siiiiiiighhhh*  
  
Veron: Well, she just depressed herself with this one.  
  
Read and review ONEGAI!  
  
*~* Review Responses  
  
Dan-Chan: Thank you! Sorry for not emailing this chapter for you to beta-read but...Sakura Luna made me want to update right then! ^_^ Have some peppermint-flavored monkeys as an apology! Just in time for the Christmas Season! Heh  
  
iNiGmA: Yeah I know the sexy puppy's dead. *Sigh* But not in the REAL series. The world would end for Kagome, AND Inuyasha fans if he did. I swear to god my friend 'Kagome' would probably cry. I'd just mourn silently and paint my nails black and chew off the paint wondering if it would poison me. *Sigh* Lol...sorta. Have some pocky! And I hope you get your Chobits issue returned soon!  
  
fetchboy69: Thanks for reviewing this chapter! And SakuraLuna reviews a lot. She's so sweet. And we both have Luna in our names. Heh heh, rock on! Well.... I COULD tell you the recipe for the peppermint monkeys. But how do I know you're not a spy of Saiko's frozen hell Elephant Company set on getting the recipe and demolishing the competition eh? Because, we could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you. Lol. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
CosmicMoon: Yeah I know. But I wanted to show that Chii and Hideki fall in love already. I was disappointed though. NO KISSING SCENE! Arrrrrrghhhhhhh! *Glares at the manga* Yes I took it from the book. But let me tell YOU. THAT TOOK FOREVER! I typed, then looked at the picture, then I had to keep the stupid pages open on my computer desk and try and describe the art. And UGH! *Stops ranting* Gomen, but TY for reviewing!  
  
Dragon_Tears_Wing: Hell, who doesn't worship the sexy puppy. Oh gee I know whom! Sess fans. *Glances over to Veron who glares* Know what's funny? Veron and me write stories in these notebooks and I was covering the latest one with pictures ya know? And I made the back the Bishie section. So I had a picture of Demon Inu for me. Sorry, but I know he's a bloodthirsty psycho when in that form, but when he told off Goshinki. Grins He sounded sexy. Heh heh. Looking around I realized that all the pictures I had of Sess for Veron were either when he was half-naked or NEARLY naked. LOL. Have some pocky for your review! Ja-ne! Gomen for the angst poison!  
  
Tabi: I DID have a good turkey day. And stuffing and pumpkin pie is STILL my favorite part of the day. That and watching movies until you fall asleep. Which is like 10 minutes because of the chemical in turkey that makes you sleepy. Heh. Hope you had a good turkey day too. And thanks for the ego boost. Hee hee. Ja-ne!  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: Aw...thank you! Though I seriously doubt that CLAMP and Rumiko-sama would collaborate to end the Inuyasha series, it would be amusing. Lol, eating pizza while mourning Inuyasha's death. Yeah, Kouga ish famous in my story! It took me forever to figure out a position for Miroku. First I tried, Car salesmen. That didn't work. So I tried an owner of a strip club. But that was quickly ruled out by 'Sango' my friend. So I remembered that he is talented with the 'contraption' as he so called it, so I gave him a bicycle shop. Hee. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
animebaby08060: Your welcome! And look I did!  
  
bunny: *laughs hysterically* Scary Reward for the Century! OMG! Wait till I tell her at school! She'll laugh like hell too! Or give me a strange look and then start laughing. And sorry about the spoilers for you. But since it's in the Chobits section, its BOUND to have spoilers. And believe me, the series rocks. Ty for reviewing!  
  
SakuraLuna: yes he is. Unless you're the receiving end of the anger well then put your head between your knees and kiss your ass good bye. If he doesn't kill you before then that is.  
  
Sakura Luna: OH NO! NOT THE APCOALYPSE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I haven't even seen the 3rd movie yet! Which I won't until September of next year or something if my anime store still stays open. Heh, ja-ne!  
  
SakuraLuna: Oooh capitalness!. Ty!  
  
SakuraLuna: Look updatedness! Heh heh. *glomps SakuraLuna* You REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU! ^_^ Thanks SOOOOOO much! *Hands her a whole shitload of pocky, ramen, ramune, and fried monkeys* THANKS AGAIN! ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
READ AND REVIEW ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11: You're Taking Over Me

Luna: Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
  
Veron: She basically just said hello everybody in a respective manner  
  
Luna: *grin* Anyway, time for yet another chapter! YAY! This has Sango/Miroku fluff in it sorta... I'm not rather good with the couple itself so bear with me.  
  
Veron: She's more the Inu/Kag type actually. But she loves San/Mir pairings just as much.  
  
Luna: I like alot of them. Until you get into the creepy incest and yaoi ones. Yuri's fine, I just can't really see Inu attracted to his own brother for Christ's sake. *Shudders* Zelda yaoi I can handle. But inuyasha yaoi?  
  
Veron: She flinches when she sees it.  
  
Luna: And you scream in a diabolically hysterical manner into your hands so shut up.  
  
Veron... -.-  
  
Luna: Anyway, here is Chapter 11!  
  
BTW: ANGST WARNING! And some romance too ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!  
  
Except the plot  
  
Chapter 11: You're taking over me...  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched as she packed her belongings into boxes. Ever since the whole mishap with the black out a good four months before. Sesshomaru had ordered her to move into one of the guestrooms for now. Until she had grasped her bearings again.  
  
The young miko rolled her eyes as she heard a loud thwap and a yell of hentai course through the room. She sighed and opened the sharpie, writing rapidly on the cardboard box.  
  
' Clothes'  
  
Not that she had all that many. Considering, she arrived in this era with a bloody and torn school uniform. That as she had learned had been phased out a good fifty years earlier with a new version. So technically if she mended it and made it look new she could see it as an antique for quite a hefty price.   
  
But moving into Inuyasha's own brothers' home. Inuyasha would've had a fit. Kagome speculated he was most likely rolling over and banging on the boards of his grave at the moment. Or just floating around dangerously on the wind, ripping old trees apart and demolishing poorly built huts. She never really knew if he was buried or cremated. But she never wanted to ask Kagome was afraid of losing it again.   
  
Kikyo had lied. It had been four months and she hadn't seen Inuyasha at all. But she never tried to look for him either. Kagome viciously chucked the empty tape dispenser across the living room and scowled. She'd given up as soon as she had looked in the archives of the old phonebooks in the library.  
  
" Kagome-sama?"  
  
" Daijabou ka?" Sango asked, rushing over to her friend and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Hai. Gomen for worrying you. I'm just stressed out. I don't want to lose my job."  
  
Miroku chuckled and a familiar lecherous grin spread across his face.  
  
" Why Kagome-sama, you are always welcome to begin a job in my establishment."  
  
Kagome raised a brow and answered dryly, " You hentai. Sango's right here you know."  
  
" You think he would..." With that, Sango slammed a nearby empty suitcase upon his head and the past monk fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly felt like old times actually. Waking up to a hentai and a thwack...  
  
The miko shook her head wildly. Dammit, she didn't need this right now.  
  
" Pack first, mope later..." She murmured as she stacked some boxes atop of one another.  
  
" Kagome-Chan... We've been at this for hours. We should go and get something to eat."  
  
The young girl sighed tiredly and nodded weakly.   
  
  
  
" Yeah, lets go to Chiroru. I haven't visited Chii and Hideki in a while I've been so busy."  
  
" What about Houshi-sama?"  
  
" Tape a note of where we are to his forehead."  
  
Sango felt a tug of a smile at her lips.  
  
" All right." After scribbling something, she promptly stuck it to his skin and laughed.  
  
" That was easy," The two girls swung their purses on their shoulders and waited for their persocoms to leap on their shoulders. As they did, Sango cupped her hand about her mouth, " Kohaku! We're going to go eat! C'mon!"  
  
" Hai!"  
  
And the once possessed little boy ran out the door following his sister and her friend. Leaving an unconscious monk behind.  
  
*~*  
  
Chii's eyes lit up as the bell on the door handle of the business jingled.  
  
" Ohayo!" The persocom cried, smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled down at the young girl.   
  
" Ohayo Chii-Chan. Long time no see. How have you been?"  
  
" Chii has been fine."  
  
" And Hideki?"  
  
" Hideki is working every day and studying very hard."  
  
Kagome chuckled.  
  
" What kind of pastries do you have today?"  
  
Chii smiled and began to show the customers the various new confections that had been made that very morning.  
  
*~* 6 months later  
  
Kagome stretched and smiled as she swept the floor around the living room. Rin was reclining in the leather couch, her eyes half lidded as she clicked through the various channels. Sesshomaru was scheduled to be home in a couple of minutes and she'd get off and go to the movies with Miroku and Sango. Life was good.  
  
Well as could as it could be considering.  
  
Rin's eyes lit up as a video began to play on the screen on the opposite side of the room. With a silent giggle of delight, she rapidly made the volume higher. To the point where it pounded off of the walls and slammed back into you, making you lurch and feel as if every molecule in your being had been thrust out and returned in the wrong order. The throbbing of the bass of the guitar slammed into Kagome's every being until she couldn't ignore the oncoming pain in her skull as she dropped the broom. She was about to scold the young girl and yell at her to turn down the volume when her ears picked up a voice.  
  
A loud clear feminine voice that was dripping with deep heart felt sadness and regret.  
  
Kagome's blue gray eyes widened and slowly fell to the screen. The lyrics echoed through her ears, filtering out Rin's off key voice and only letting the original singer's voice slide through. The lyrics were echoing sadness.  
  
Sadness that Kagome would soon connect with as the words of the music complied with her headache induced brain.  
  
~*~  
  
You don't remember me...but I...remember you...  
  
I lie awake and try so hard...not to think of you...  
  
But who...can...decide...what they dream...  
  
And dream I do....  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome gasped and she strained harder, making herself listen desperately to the words. Clinging to the woman's voice as if it were her lifeline.  
  
~*~  
  
I believe in you...  
  
I'd give up everything just to find you...  
  
I have to be with you...  
  
To live...  
  
To breathe...  
  
You're taking over me...  
  
~*~  
  
The miko felt a familiar pain flash behind her eyes. They began to sting as long buried tears began to glisten in the blue gray depths. Dropping to her knees, the young woman wrapped her arms about herself, her mind submerging in memories long buried inside...  
  
~*~  
  
Have you forgotten all I know...?  
  
And all we had...?  
  
~*~  
  
~ Inuyasha eyes opened slowly in recognition as the demon blood was silenced by the young woman's obvious love that poured through her lips to his. His eyes drooped as his mind echoed the young girl's name before tenderly kissing her in return.   
  
Kagome pulled back slowly, her eyes soft and happy.  
  
" Inuyasha...you're okay now right?"  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and took her into his arms.  
  
" Kagome." The young hanyou said, his voice laced with emotion cracked slightly as he buried her deep into his arms.  
  
" Idiot...you're always so reckless."  
  
The boy held her closer, his eyes molten gold with love as he buried his head deeper into her hair.  
  
" I'll stay hanyou a little longer, just for you."  
  
Kagome nodded slightly~  
  
~*~  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you...  
  
And touched my hand...  
  
I knew you loved me then...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome fought back the tears, her eyes scrunched tightly, falling deeper into the depths of her soul. The lyrics echoing inside of her.  
  
~*~  
  
~ Inuyasha looked up warmly at the miko, her tears staining her dirt stained face.  
  
" Do you love me?" He asked, the demand gone from his voice that was there a mere moment earlier.  
  
The miko visibly looked surprised and her body tensed. Until she saw the hopeful frightened look in his pained violet eyes.  
  
" Yes." She admitted, running her pale fingers through his matted, blood crusted hair.  
  
The hanyou smirked in an effort to cover his emotion. But the emotion was apparent.  
  
At least to Kagome.  
  
The happiness of being loved in return had overpowered the piercing pain that was once in his purple eyes. ~  
  
~*~  
  
I believe in you....  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you...  
  
I have to be with you...  
  
To live   
  
To breathe   
  
You're taking over me...  
  
*  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face....  
  
If I look deep enough...  
  
So many things inside that are just like.... You...are taking over....  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stepped into his home, to see the young miko sitting on the carpet, a fallen broom at her side. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was rocking herself back and forth as she gripped herself tightly with her arms.  
  
" Rin. Turn off the television."  
  
"Wha-" Rin suddenly was brought to attention the emotional hazard the song was doing to her nanny. The pain was still too great...  
  
" NO!" Kagome cried out, her eyes snapping open and glowering at both the human girl and the demon lord.  
  
" Let it play." The miko demanded, catching both witnesses of guard.  
  
" As you wish." Sesshomaru nodded and Rin turned the television on once more, before tossing the remote at her guardian and fleeing the room. She hated to see her idol like this.  
  
Because she knew she was powerless at comforting her.  
  
The singer's voice turned into a pained desperate whisper as Sesshomaru knelt before Kagome. His hand placed gently on the stricken girl's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?" He inquired.  
  
~*~  
  
I believe in you...  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you...  
  
I have to be with you...  
  
To live   
  
To breathe  
  
You're taking over *me*...  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the last lyric pounded though his consciousness. He could hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears. Louder and louder, but his sense of hearing and sight became dimmer and dimmer. Until he could not see, feel, think, or hear. Something had taken over his body and sealed his soul in the world between death and life. But who?  
  
~*~  
  
I believe in you!  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you!  
  
I have to be with you!  
  
To live!  
  
To breathe!  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
~*~  
  
The singer screamed the last words desperately into the microphone. Until Sesshomaru's hand was lifted from Kagome's shoulder and he turned off the television.  
  
" Kagome?" He asked again gently, his hand cupping her cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she knew that voice. Tears slowly fell down in hot trails down her face as she met her boss's gaze.  
  
To see the same cold eyes, only filled with love and worry. And they didn't look like his in the least they were....  
  
" Inu...Yasha?" Kagome asked, her voice cracking. Was she delirious or was it really him?  
  
A smile spread across the 'demon lords' face.  
  
In an abrupt show of emotion, the man embraced the miko burying his face deep into her ebony hair.  
  
" I miss you so much..." He whispered hotly into her ear, making Kagome blush darkly. But she pulled away, much to the boy's disappointment.  
  
" How-"  
  
'Inuyasha' put a clawed finger on her lips.  
  
" Shh...I'm not Sesshomaru gone mad. I sealed his soul for a while in sleep while I took over his body."  
  
"What?"  
  
" Shh...I'm in his body. But only for a while."  
  
Fresh tears fell down Kagome's face.  
  
" But..."  
  
" Don't you believe me?" 'Inuyasha' asked sadly, if he had his dog-ears, that they would've flattened against his skull at this point.  
  
" I.... I don't know..." Kagome answered weakly.  
  
" What can I do to prove it to you then wench? I came all the way from death to come and see you and this is how you fucking act?" He demanded quietly, trying to make sure that Rin didn't hear, but the fury was apparent in his amber eyes.  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
" You could..."  
  
"Could what?" The boy demanded viciously thoroughly pissed that his time was ticking by faster and faster with her hesitation.  
  
" Kiss me...Kiss me like you did in Kaguya's Castle of Illusions..." Kagome whispered, her cheeks inflaming rapidly, as her eyes cast down in embarrassment.  
  
" How would you know it was me?" He asked, the anger diminishing. Inuyasha moved his face closer until their noses touched.  
  
" You're the only boy I've wanted or been kissed by..." Kagome answered, losing herself in the molten gold depths of his eyes.  
  
It was the 'hanyous' turn to blush.  
  
Slowly, the boy wrapped his only available arm around the miko's waist and pulled her close. Before their lips met in a heated kiss.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome there in his one-armed embrace, cursing himself for cutting off his brother's arm.   
  
He could really use it about then.  
  
Kagome sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
" If I wake up and find out that this entire incident in a dream, can I personally curse you if I find your grave?"  
  
Inuyasha chucked despite himself.  
  
" Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kagome straddled the young boy and kissed him hotly.  
  
And so a silent make out session occurred.   
  
With not a single witness but the two participating in it.  
  
~*~  
  
The miko awoke from her slight nap to a rapid shaking of her shoulder.   
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Wha? Inuyasha?"  
  
" Sesshomaru's breaking through the spirit barrier. I have to go." The boy admitted sadly, as he saw the girl's tears glitter in the light of the falling sunset.  
  
" When?"  
  
" By sunset, I'll be back in the land of the dead." The boy replied softly, not being able to look the grief stricken girl in the eye.  
  
Kagome flung herself at the boy and kissed him again.  
  
" Did Kikyo lie?" She asked softly.  
  
" No. You'll understand later."  
  
"What?"  
  
But it was too late. The sun diminished from the horizon leaving only trails of soft pink and burning orange in its wake.  
  
With a searing hot farewell kiss, the boy retreated back to the land of the dead, letting his brother's soul return to his body. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away as he felt himself become torn away from the body.  
  
Kagome merely looked on as she was thrown across the room. She had to leave. Or else...  
  
The miko scrambled up and fled out of the house and onto her bicycle. And was two blocks down before Sesshomaru even began to collect any coherent thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: a reviewer inspired this entire soul-switching thing. And the song was by Evanescence, "Taking over Me." It fit in my eyes for this chapter so.  
  
Veron: The reviewer was...PuNkRoCkBuNnY182  
  
Luna: If it wasn't for her inquiry this would've NEVER happened! ^_^ *Hands her a whole shitload of pocky and other goods* Enjoy!  
  
Veron: Time for the review responses!  
  
~*~ Review Responses ~*~  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: No Inu-Chan's soul isn't locked inside Sess's body. His soul is in the land of the dead. But, it sparked the idea of him locking away Sess's soul and using his body for a short period of time. ^.~ Ty for reviewin!  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: To tell you the truth. I STILL don't know if the sexy puppy ish returning. And you're right Sess is hot but totally a hard ass. But a sexy hard ass so it kind of makes up for it. Like Inuyasha, he has cute ears and looks hot without his shirt on so that makes up for his totally assholic behavior ne? And you're right; he IS sexy when he smirks. God I'm such a bishie whore. You should see my thing for Tamahome, he's hot and so is Link from Zelda and god knows whom else. Heh heh.  
  
iNiGmA: I bought this DVD from my manga store, called Vol. 19. It has episodes that happened WAY after issue 25. ^_^ And I read in an old Issue of Animerica with Inu on the front and the anime director said that after episode 50 the show surpasses the actual manga so they have to ask Rumiko what she wants to be done next before she even draws it! And somebody dies in the DVD...can ya guess who? ^.~ Yeah I feel bad for Kag too. I totally torture her in this fic no not literally. *sigh*  
  
SakuraLuna: Aw...you're always so nice and enthusiastic about my updates. I luv ya so much for that. *Glomps back* Ja-ne and your welcome!  
  
Lost Darkness: I believe you have reviewed before, but that's all right! ^_^ And let me tell you, you don't have to remind me to binge myself on chocolate. *Looks at herself* Though I really should cut back on it.... Heh heh  
  
CosmicMoon: I can't go online at school, there's only one computer class and I get it next trimester. That and all the comps are set in such a way that he can see what you're doing. Though the library might be a good spot...  
  
DynastyWarriorsFreak: Arigatou!  
  
KagomeKia: Arigatou!  
  
Black_Twilight_hitokiri: If you people keep begging I won't bring him back at all. Tho I still don't know if I am and if I do how I'll do it... *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
FAV REVIEW!  
  
~This normally means the review that made me get off my lazy ass and post the next chapter, cause I was so pleased. She's also the reason why I didn't let Dan_Chan beta read this chapter. I was just so happy I HAD to post! ^^~  
  
NekoKaji: *smiles softly* Aw...pure art? Thanks so much! Because of you and your ego boosting compliments I updated! That and I normally wait for about 10 reviews before I update anyway...But thanks again! ^_^ *glomps you and gives you a giant Inuyasha plushie* THANK YOU! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
READ AND REVIEW ONEGAI! 


	12. Chapter 12: What happened to me?

Luna: Hello my loyal readers and fans!  
  
Veron: You have fans?  
  
Luna: Oh shut up!   
  
Now I have special news for y'all!  
  
IMPORTANT: Click my bio and go to my site. THERE ARE SOME KICKASS PICTURES I FOUND ON IT! And read through it too if you like, so you can find out more about how secretly psycho this authoress is ^_^.  
  
Veron: BTW: CAN ANYONE DRAW SOME FANART FOR THIS? IF SO EMAIL LUAN! ^_^  
  
That's all. Read!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope...nada...nothing...negatron...except the plot and Veron's soul  
  
Veron: HEY!  
  
~*~ Chapter 12: What happened to me?  
  
Sesshomaru eyed Kagome from the corner of the dining room as he tapped his claws against the wooden table, patiently waiting for dinner. Rin was to hitch a ride with Kohaku and his sister and she'd be dropped off here. Kagome was humming a tune softly to herself as she finished mopping up the kitchen. Her blue gray eyes were unusually happy and delightful, her skin had lost its pale color and regained the light tan it once had, her attitude had changed from mildly depressed to amazingly cheery in a matter of two days. Her body had once been unreasonably thin, even for a human from her emotional stress, but now she ate like she always did and her figure had filled out properly. She had turned from a saddened shell of the woman she once was to the same fiery spitfire with a fierce sense of loyalty, courage, and belief she had when he first encountered her in his father's tomb.   
  
This sudden transformation bewildered him to no end.  
  
He hadn't the slightest clue or idea as to what caused such a drastic cause in his employee. The door slammed open and Rin ran inside, her nose and cheeks a pleasant rosy color from the chill weather outside.  
  
" I'M HOME!" The young girl called out, before turning around and waving to her sensei and her sibling. With a bright smile of gratitude, the young girl shut the door and discarded her gloves, coat, and scarf.  
  
She breathed in deeply and sighed contentedly. Licking her lips, she poked her head about the corner of the drying kitchen, the portable telephone in hand.  
  
" Sesshomaru-sama? Can we order some pizza today?" The human inquired, her dark brown eyes wide and hopeful, silently begging the cold demon lord to agree.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed softly and nodded.  
  
With a squeal of delight, the young girl ran off to the couch in the living room, pounding the numbers with her thawing thumbs.  
  
" Yes, I'd like to order a large..." Her voice trailed off as the demon turned his attention away from her meaningless conversation and back to the young miko. What had made her so happy? The news of Sango and Miroku's engagement had been released months earlier, so that couldn't be the source of her excitement. Nor, the steady on going relationship of that blonde persocom and her simple owner, Hideki.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought as he absentmindedly gazed at Kagome. His claws tapping quietly against the tabletop, his gold eyes piercing her from behind.  
  
Could you ignore such an intense stare?  
  
Well you better believe Kagome didn't.  
  
The miko abruptly turned around, her raven locks spinning around like a wild tornado. Her eyes were curious and had a slight color of anger to them.  
  
" Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and gazing at him warily. Why was he staring at her so hard?  
  
The dog demon regarded her coolly, and was about to reply when the doorbell rang, breaking off their staring contest.  
  
*  
  
" Thank you so much-" Rin's voice broke off and she stared at the boy in front of her. He was rather tall and had soft blue eyes. He had a slightly small build and had pale white skin and vibrant lavender hair. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
" Hello. Is this the Sakurazawa residence?" The boy asked quietly, his voice soft.  
  
" Hai..." The young girl answered, still gazing up at him. He looked so scared, why?  
  
Rin's eyes traveled down to the boy's nametag.  
  
" How much is the pizza...Jinenji?"  
  
The boy blushed and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
" 20 dollars miss."  
  
Rin nodded and motioned him to wait a moment, before rummaging through her purse.  
  
"Here..." She murmured, handing him the green bill of paper. He took it and nodded his head, before handing her the steaming box of tomato sauce and bread.  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
Kagome appeared behind Rin, taking the pizza away from her and placing it on the nearby coffee table. The boy's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked.  
  
" Yes?" She stopped and looked him over, his name...  
  
" Jinenji?" Her eyes surprised.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Kagome smiled broadly and flung herself at the boy, hugging him.  
  
" How?"  
  
" I am not sure and neither is Ma. But we-" He stopped and looked down at his past crush regretfully.  
  
" I forgot, I am not supposed to tell you..."  
  
Kagome ran a hand through his purple locks.   
  
" You look much different then you used to."  
  
The boy blushed and smiled weakly.  
  
" Ma says I resemble my father the most now."  
  
His large bulky build, bulging blue eyes, and deep scars had been erased, and replaced with a tall handsome young man, with the same soft voice and timid nature around people; especially girls that he always had.  
  
" Your father was most handsome then." Kagome replied a teasing glint in her eye as the boy blushed darkly.  
  
"A-Arigatou."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
" I hope we see each other again. Tell your mother hello and give her a hug for me."  
  
The boy nodded, waved, and left.  
  
Rin watched his departure through the window, a light pink tinge to her face that wasn't from the cold.  
  
*  
  
Kagome giggled knowingly as she watched the young girl eat her dinner in silence. The color to her face had faded, but she was the quietest she'd ever seen her. Her brown eyes were wide and thoughtful; she slowly nibbled on the triangle and chewed on it. Rin's eyes were planted to the large window in the parlor, a slight longing look in her eyes as she watched the first few snowflakes of an early winter fall.  
  
Sesshomaru raised a brow at Rin's obvious silence.  
  
Great.  
  
Both women in his presence had gone nuts. Kagome had become the normal feisty human he knew from before.  
  
And Rin had suddenly lost her voice and had the most peculiar expression on her face.  
  
The world as he knew it had gone mad.  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, rubbing his throbbing temples. Rin was singing softly to a sad song upstairs. He didn't smell any sadness from her, so he let her be. Kagome was spreading her good-natured aroma everywhere and over everything. He was almost slightly guilty for preferring her when she was depressed. At least then it didn't make HIM feel sad too instead this stupid aura of hers made him want to smile. Much to his displeasure, when she was depressed, he just ignored it. Much easier.  
  
The demon groaned and decided to get to the bottom of this annoying mix of emotions.  
  
Sesshomaru entered the living room where Kagome was watching a show and giggling at the strange yellow rectangle with pants and his idiotic antics. And why was that pink starfish speaking and wearing nothing but swim trunks. And-  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
He stared bewildered at the screen. Watching the antics of a blue...thing with a brown shirt. His nose was droopy and his eyes a sickly yellow, his red irises contrasting with it. Sesshomaru tore his attention away from the odd cartoon playing on the machine and focused on the amused miko in front of him.  
  
" Kagome. Come to my office. We need to talk."  
  
Kagome made an annoyed sound and blew the stray hairs out of her line of vision, before turning off the television and following her employer into his lavish office.  
  
*  
  
" What's up?" She asked, sitting comfortably across from him, her legs crossed before her as she sat in the black leather chair.  
  
" What happened to you?"  
  
" What do you mean?" Her energy diminished slightly, a soft nervousness leaking into her eyes.  
  
" Why are you suddenly so...happy?" The demon lord inquired.  
  
' And why can't you ever look me in the eye?' He thought.  
  
" None of your concern." Kagome replied stiffly, her eyes taking on an angry flare.  
  
This would make it a bit more interesting for the jaded dog demon.  
  
" Then answer me this. What happened to me two days ago?"  
  
Kagome paled considerably and her could hear her heartbeat become louder and its pace quicken.  
  
" You...um...I...he..."  
  
" Answer me wench."  
  
Instead of a flinch like he expected from such a derogatory term, Kagome's head snapped up. And for the first time in two days, she looked him in the eye.  
  
Standing up she marched right over to him and glowered.  
  
" Do you want to know doggy?" She asked, each syllable passing her lips like venom.  
  
" Your soul was locked away in the land between death and life. For a brief time, Inuyasha used your body to talk to me. But at sunset you were waking so he had to return. THAT is what happened oh great and powerful Sesshomaru. Inuyasha took over YOUR body." With that and a hateful glance at him, she stalked out and into her room, before slamming the door.  
  
Sesshomaru sat there, processing the information in a dead shock. His filthy hanyou's brother's SOUL was powerful enough to lock away, HIS soul! And use his bo-  
  
The demon lord stopped and slowly looked down at his clothing. That must be why her scent clung to his clothes from before. But there was love and desire mixed with it.  
  
" Oh shit."  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru sped up the stairs, kicked the door down and looked Kagome right in the eye, their faces inches apart.  
  
" What. Did. He. Do. When. He. Used. MY. Body?" He asked, his words like cold blocks of ice.  
  
Kagome's eyes were firing lighting bolts at her boss, glowering dangerously in return.  
  
" We didn't fuck if that's what you meant you sick perverted bastard." She spat out, standing up, taking his hateful angry look full on.  
  
" We made out. There's a fucking difference. If you don't know ask Rin or some other teenage girl. She'll know."  
  
Red bled into his gold eyes.  
  
" Did. Rin-"  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried, a glowing pink color entering her eyes.  
  
" Making out is merely lots of kissing. And some touching. If you GET that far." She added, her body slowly enveloping in a pink light.  
  
" Believe me. I'll make out with Inuyasha in your body. But fucking a one armed bastard of a hard ass demon lord is NOT on my list. My virginity means more than that to me. Now, GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" She cried, blasting him with her miko powers and sending him out the door, down the stairs right back into the office.  
  
~*~ 3 week later...  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched, gazing at her new bedroom door. She missed Inuyasha terribly. But that make out session would last her for a while. The miko sighed guiltily; she hadn't the slightest notion what made her act so, rashly, against Sesshomaru. It felt as if her soul was being controlled by someone-  
  
Kagome gasped and looked down at herself. Did Inuyasha...Had he been able to activate her power with his anger and her own suppressed ferocity? Was...  
  
Kagome lifted up her shirt and her eyes widened, three tiny claw marks rested on her right hip. They hadn't been there three days earlier.  
  
Inuyasha's mark...  
  
Kagome sat there on her bed in a stupor.  
  
He had marked her.  
  
She learned enough about demons to know.  
  
He had marked that she was his.  
  
Her heart  
  
Her soul  
  
And her body.  
  
"' Oh my God..." She whispered, running her fingers over the mark. Well, she could always pass it as a tattoo. Though, Chii would be incredibly curious. Speaking of Chii...how was she?  
  
~*~  
  
Chii smiled happily as she flew up into the air.  
  
" Higher Hideki!" She called out to the boy below her. With a slight blush and a nod, Hideki pushed her higher.  
  
When a slight mischievous smile slid onto his rosy cheeks from the cold. He stood in front of the swing as it made its descent back to earth. His hands grasped the chains and stopped her from moving.  
  
Chii's innocent gold eyes gazed up at her 'someone just for me'. She cocked her head at the glitter in his eyes as her ivory locks fell about her in a form of angel wings.  
  
With a smile, Hideki slowly placed his lips on her and kissed her.   
  
Boy, wasn't he surprised when she kissed him back!  
  
My my my...  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Veron: READ AND REVIEW ONEGAI!  
  
~*~ Review Responses~*~  
  
Ayako: Veron is actually sitting right beside me in person while I type this. When she read the review, she clapped her hands and whispered pocky in a freakish diabolical manner. What? Its 9 am and we saw LOTR last nite and are still waking up. She acts like that half the time anyway. Ty for reviewin!  
  
*both bow*  
  
And we'll be checking in on the Christmas fic from time to time!  
  
Dragon_Tears_Wing: *laughs* Yeah I'm a bishie whore. *Gently pries hands off of her shoulders* If you keep begging me like this I won't even consider it. Yeesh... *rolls eyes* Ty for reviewin tho! ^_^  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNny182: I do hope your microwaves okay. And the pickle suit...LOL. Funny. Ty for reviewin!  
  
fetchboy69: LOL. Thanks for the many compliments! ^_^  
  
dan-chan: Arigatou! *Sigh* I really should send you these chapters, but I get so excited by the reviews and such I don't anymore. *sigh* Gomen! ^_^;; *flashes the victory sign*  
  
Lost Darkness: We can't have you rambling on for all of eternity now can we? So in mark of this, I updated it once more and it is one step closer to being finished. Though that's a while yet anyway...  
  
iNiGmA: LOL. No Kagome and the others don't die in the fire manga. And no its not Kohaku. They're like episodes 121-128. The anime surpasses the manga. So if you check the Sengoku Toushi site where that guy posts the manga texts from Shonen Jump from Japan, you won't find the person who died. At this point, the anime is farther then the actual manga series. So they have to keep asking Rumiko-san where she wants to let the story go next, since she said in an interview she's doing this as she goes along anyway. Much like my stories actually. ^_^ Ty for reviewin!  
  
Jinny3: I've seen a few Chobits/IY before, but they're not really that good. No offense to anyone who's written them. Because if the Chobits gumi suddenly appeared in Feudal Japan...well that would just screw everything up because even Kagome wouldn't know what they were. And none of the persocoms have battle instincts or anything so...yeah...I wanted to see if I could create one that made some logical sense, and well judging by the amount of reviews I have received. I'd say I accomplished what I wanted.  
  
The_Lazy_Fairy: Wow...thank you! ^_^. I agree, read the previous review response for my reasoning. And about the Zima and Dita thing...Hm...well I do believe you just inspired me for later chapters. Aren't you proud? ^_~  
  
holly: Arigatou! ^_^  
  
AnimeStorm13:.........................Kagome-chan? Is that you? *pokes* It must be you...well...THANK YOU! *glomp* ^_^ I got props from people I actually know! ^_^ Weee I feel special now! ^_^  
  
Saiyajin-Neko: Arigatou! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13: Why Can't I

Veron: *high pitched voice* TEEN TITANS!  
  
Luna: *hums the intro song* Didja people know Puffy Ami Yumi did that song? They're this cool Japanese pair of girls that sing. They should have a website, and you can play their songs on it. ^_^  
  
Veron: *dances to track 6 of " Illustrated History"* Their second album. Luna, you should belly dance to this song...  
  
Luna: Look, I can Turkish drop and do all that. But I can't shimmy THAT fast.  
  
Veron: *shrug*  
  
Luna: Someone wants to do fanart for me! YAY! IF anyone else wishes to, e-mail me! On with the fic! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko-sama, all hail her greatness ^_^. And dear little Chii and co. belongs to the Chiquita's of CLAMP! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! NYEH! : -P  
  
~*~ Chapter 13: Why can't I...  
  
Chii smiled softly as she watched Yumi push Hideki into the pool. The young persocom knelt down, and cautiously dipped her fingers into the clear liquid of the swimming pool. So clear... Abruptly, Chii pulled her hand back as if the water was poison. Something was telling her...she couldn't go inside of it. Immerse her body in it. Something bad would happen. But what was it? Her fragile features turned into a tiny frown. Why could Chii not go? What was so wrong with it? Why could they? Hideki, Sango, Kohaku, Yumi, Minoru, and the others? Why? She gently closed her eyes, calling to her older sibling hidden deep within herself...  
  
*  
  
Chii looked up to see her. Freya. Her ivory locks were floating around her form, her deep gold eyes soft and depressed, but a tiny smile graced her features at the sight of her sister.  
  
Seeing her younger sibling's confusion, she descended down to her, her outstretched hands on her sister's face.  
  
" Daijabou Chii?"  
  
" Why can't Chii go in the water?" She asked, her eyes worried that it was something she had done to make the element reject her.  
  
" Because you are a persocom."  
  
Chii's eyes grew depressed, she *was* a persocom wasn't she?  
  
" If you did, you would break. And break Hideki's heart along with it."  
  
" I would break?"  
  
" You would die. Do you wish to die and leave Hideki all alone?" Freya asked, the billowing black fabric of her skirt blowing about.  
  
" No..." Chii said earnestly, her eyes shimmering.  
  
Freya smiled sadly down at her distraught sister and ran a gentle hand through Chii's hair. Her thumb stroked her sibling's cheek and she embraced her.  
  
" That is good. Because he would feel the same pain that Kagome does."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
" Her special someone died."  
  
" But Kagome is fine now isn't she?"  
  
" So it would seem..." Freya looked past Chii and gazed through the girl's eyes. Only when Chii contacted her, could Freya see the others. Kagome was laughing and smiling, as Rin splashed her with mighty waves. Until a tall man with long silver hair came into Freya's view. Freya grew inquisitive, and her head cocked to one side. Who was this man? He nearly smiled at Rin's obvious happiness, and sat down on the other side of the pool, in the shade at a table. He was missing an arm...Freya's eyes grew sad for him. Her golden eyes wandered over to Kagome, and she gasped.  
  
Kagome was looking at him, while he was distracted with Rin trying to hug him, dripping wet. She was looking at him...  
  
With the same longing look that Freya had used when she saw her father. Did she love the man? But that couldn't be right. She loved the boy. The other one, from the picture books she'd seen through Chii's eyes. It was then that Freya understood. They both held a strong resemblance. It was reminding her of whom she had lost...  
  
Freya's eyes widened as the demon lord slowly turned his heartless gaze to her. She had forgotten that when she did this, she controlled Chii's body. She suddenly had the desire to have a body...he looked...Sad? But why? Freya realized that her emotions were displayed on her face. Was it making him sad? She didn't want that. Closing her eyes, she let the control of the body return to Chii.  
  
" If you go in the water, you will die. And leave Hideki by himself. You mustn't go in."  
  
Chii nodded sadly, and gave her sister a brief hug before re opening her eyes.  
  
And seeing a very curious Inu youkai lord right in front of her.  
  
*  
  
" Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" The persocom asked politely.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the girl. Just now... She had looked at him with pity. No... It wasn't pity. It was sympathy and understanding, and the eyes were not her own. Chii had been speaking to herself, soft enough for anyone to not notice, but her voice was not her own in response. It was older, and more demanding. More pained.  
  
A tiny hand rested on his arm.  
  
" Daijabou?" Chii asked, her wide amber eyes worried.  
  
" It's nothing." The demon lord turned around and returned to his seat leaving a confused Chii behind.  
  
*  
  
Chii rested her head in her hands, her eyes half-closed and thoughtful. Freya had not paid attention to her for a moment while she spoke to her. Why was that? Had Chii done something wrong? Chii's eyes grew worried and she pressed her small fist over her heart. No... She seemed fine afterward.   
  
~ You cannot go in the water. Or you'll die, and leave Hideki behind~  
  
Chii whimpered and wiped the wetness away from her eyes with the back of her hand. Yes, she refused to go to the pool of that were the consequences.   
  
With a slam of the door, Hideki announced he was home. Chii turned to see him begin to set up his dinner. With a sigh of delight, he shoveled in the food into his mouth.  
  
~ You cannot eat. You are a persocom~  
  
Freya had told her once before when she wondered why she could not.   
  
' Chii cannot eat.  
  
Chii cannot swim.  
  
What else can Chii not do?' The persocom wondered her eyes soft and sad.  
  
Hideki finished his meal, and sat down beside Chii. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
" It's cold out here. What are you doing out Chii?"  
  
Chii looked up, her eyes happier, but the dim tone of depression hadn't left.  
  
" Chii?" Hideki asked, his eyes worried.  
  
' Chii will live on.   
  
Hideki will die.  
  
Chii will still live.  
  
Because Chii is a persocom.  
  
Hideki is human.  
  
Hideki will die.  
  
Hideki will leave Chii.'   
  
Chii's eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at him, a few tears escaping her eyes. She clung to him, her knuckles whitening as she did so.  
  
Hideki wondered what was wrong, and even asked. But she refused to answer. So, Hideki returned her embrace.  
  
" Do not leave Chii..."  
  
" Why would I do that?" He murmured into her flurry of golden hair.  
  
Chii merely held him tighter in answer.  
  
' Because you will die...'  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru sat outside underneath the winter moon. Its icy white light blanketed the darkness around him; the newborn dewdrops glistening like unshed tears. The woods behind the massive floral garden seemed dark and mysterious. Its leaves billowed in the chilled wind, as if the trees themselves were alive and the moon's shimmer was giving them life. He gazed up at the full moon, its image reflecting in his thoughtful golden gaze.  
  
That woman from earlier...  
  
That was not Chii. Chii had large innocent eyes that would display her emotions no matter what. But that woman. Her eyes were dark, with pain and wisdom. She looked and spoke visibly older, calmer, more withdrawn. What was their connection?  
  
The demon slowly tapped his fingers against the cool glass of the tabletop. Those eyes...They were so pained and understanding. As if she knew, what he had gone through. Why he acted like this. Making sure to stay unattached and hide his emotions. What emotions he still felt. Only two women had broken through his barrier.  
  
Rin and Kagome.  
  
He didn't care for the miko like his stupid bastard of a brother did. Love was not something to be trifled with. Love was too painful and never truly was fruitful in the end; no matter what trials you overcome to finally obtain it. Besides, both of them were humans. Even if, kami forbid, he did fall in love with one of them. They would die after him. Except the miko perhaps, her powers would prolong her life, as would the Shikon no Tama. He speculated on the situation for a moment. She most likely had the life of a hanyou, perhaps even a youkai with those extras.  
  
But Rin would die.  
  
The very thought seared through his heart as if one his own blades had been shoved through it. He winced slightly. Curse him for becoming attached to such a weak specimen.  
  
But another woman was slowly breaking the barriers. One he didn't ever speculate would see again. And he certainly couldn't ask Chii or her owner. They wouldn't know, and he doubted that with Chii's childish aura she'd be able to explain it if she did know.  
  
That somber look and those understanding eyes. They penetrated his barriers and were slowly conquering his soul. He glowered at his reflection on the sliding door's glass. Sesshomaru stood as Rin shut off her bedroom light.  
  
That woman...  
  
He fled inside from the moon, it could always tell and reveal his emotions. Sesshomaru glowered up at the crescent blue moon on his forehead. That must be the reason. Bloody thing.  
  
But...that girl.  
  
He must know who she is.  
  
Or was.  
  
Or he just might break.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: I'm very pleased with that chapter actually. ^_^  
  
Veron: *dancing some more*  
  
Luna: Ignore her and review! ^_^  
  
~*~ Review Responses ~*~  
  
Dan-Chan: Arigatou! *nibbles on the candy cane* Yum. In some fanfictions, they say that when a demon chooses a 'mate' they mark her somewhere, and that's the case with the three tiny claw marks on her hip.  
  
iNiGmA: Thanks for reviewing. But I'm telling you right now. If you wish to know who perishes, you have to e-mail me so no one else receives spoilers.  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: LOL! Ty for reviewin!  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: Well he took over Sess's body so why not put some of his persona into Kagome for a bit ne? And lol on the facial expression thing. Ty for reviewin  
  
Bonnie: TY!  
  
NekoKaji: Aw...ty!  
  
NekoKaji: Wee!  
  
CosmicMoon: That's all right, you still were able to review anyway!  
  
CosmicMoon: Heh. Look I updated!  
  
IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Thanks for reviewin! Shippo is in this; he's a persocom for Kagome. And sorry I made you cry! That's been happening a lot lately with this story...*hands her tissues*  
  
katie remick: Sorry no beta readers. I always forget and never send it to people. Ty for reviewin.  
  
Blinkin: YAY!  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: FINALLY someone gets made at me for making them cry. Sorry I did! You are not the only one who cried with this one. And about the youkai marking thing, read Dan-Chan's review response I gave him, it's at the top of the list of responses.  
  
Ariane Adora: Such a nice long review! ^_^ Your sentiments for Chbits/Inuyasha crossovers are mine as well. But I wanted to do something different. I wanted something that would make at least semi logical sense. Because if Chii or any of the persocoms broke in the feudal era, they wouldn't be fixed, and Kagome's time doesn't have them! So...I had to work from there...I'm glad I made you so happy with this one! *Hands her a large bag of strawberry pocky* For you! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW ONEGAIIII!  
  
BTW: Have any of you seen the move 'Labyrinth'? Just curious, since lately I'm getting addicted to that movie... O_O;; bad me! 


	14. Chapter 14: Two Years Too Late

Luna: No real notes to speak of today.  
  
Veron: Yup!  
  
Luna: So enjoy! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: ROSES ARE RED AND VIOLETS ARE BLUE ME NO OWN SO YOU NO SUE!! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and CLAMP owns Chobits. ^_^  
  
~*~ Chapter 14: Two years too late.....  
  
Chitose swept the sidewalk of her apartment and waved as Hideki ran off to prep school, leaving Chii behind. Chii didn't need to go to work today.  
  
Chitose smiled. Her Elda, no she was Chii now, was picking flowers. Her eyes were shining with happiness as a small sparrow landed upon her head. Its wings flapped and it looked like it was a tiny living hat. Chii giggled and turned toward the landlady.  
  
" Look Hibiya-san!"  
  
Chitose laughed and clapped her hands. Her eyes widened and she turned, to see Sesshomaru standing there.  
  
" Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama!" Chii cried, running over to him, a bouquet of frosted flowers in her hands. She handed him one and smiled.  
  
Slowly, the demon took it and nodded in thanks. But continued to gaze at her as her eyes changed again. Those same somber eyes, they looked up at him, and a dim light fell into them. She handed him yet another flower, her eyes asking him to take it. Nodding again, he received it and the eyes were gone in a blink and Chii ran off, back to play among the flowers.  
  
' Like Rin used to...' Sesshomaru mused before mentally clearing his mind of the young girl in his charge.  
  
" Chitose Hibiya correct?"  
  
" Yes." She set the broom down and curtseyed slightly, recognizing his tattoo on his forehead. Chitose knew very well who Kagome was, and read the mangas just to have a better idea of what she went through. She knew exactly who he was.  
  
" What may I do for you?" The woman asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at the frolicking Chii then turned his gaze back down to the human in front of him.  
  
" In private."  
  
" Hai. Chii-Chan!"  
  
The girl turned and waited for the woman to finish.  
  
" Could you please get the laundry from the dryer?"  
  
Chii nodded and scampered off, her locks floating about her.  
  
*  
  
Chitose sat across the table from Sesshomaru, her hands cupping a tiny bowl of tea.  
  
" What is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
He pulled out a picture of Freya being built. He slid the picture over to her.  
  
" Who is this?"  
  
" That is Chii. When my husband and I built her." Chitose answered solemnly, before turning her black eyes to him again.  
  
Sesshomaru placed another photo on the table.  
  
" And this?"  
  
" This is Freya. The first one. I could not have children. So my husband built her for me. In fact, it was in this time of year when I first activated her..." Her eyes grew pained and she delicately ran her fingers over the glossy photo.  
  
Chitose stood up abruptly.  
  
" I know who you are Sesshomaru." Her eyes lifted to his slightly shocked face.   
  
" There is a spell on all of you. Sango, you, Rin, the others. Only Kagome can see what you really look like or the others she tells. And when someone says your true name it sounds like the false name you've given yourself here. That spell, insures your own anonymity and that of the manga artist's."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
" So I will show you. The lab of which Freya and Elda were built. So that you understand."  
  
With that, she opened the hidden laboratory door and led him inside.  
  
*  
  
Chii finished the laundry and sat underneath the frost-covered tree. Something was hurting Freya, she could tell. But what was it?  
  
Chii shut her eyes and watched Freya slowly look over.  
  
" Chii." She floated over to her and held her. " What is wrong?"  
  
Chii shook her head and gazed up at her elder sister.  
  
" What is wrong Freya?" She asked, her eyes worried.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gazed at her younger sibling. She could feel it?  
  
" I.... I wish I had a body again."  
  
" But you live in Chii."  
  
" But it's your body. Not mine." She gave her a soft smile and embraced her.  
  
" Its something that you cannot understand just yet."  
  
Chii nodded and held her sister back, before opening her eyes once more.  
  
*  
  
Chitose had wiped away her tears and gazed up at the emotionless youkai.  
  
" Why did you take such an interest in her?"  
  
" I was curious." The demon answered. He sighed mentally. Seeing her life and coming to understand it made her become nearer to his heart. And he'd only met her twice before. His head hurt, his heart hurt. Did that mean...that possibly?  
  
Sesshomaru disregarded the thought from his mind. He was only interested in finding the reason of the girl's depression. That was the only thing, nothing more would come of this expedition.  
  
Sesshomaru thanked the woman and wordlessly left, to see Chii come up. Her eyes were soft and sad. Nearly mimicking her sister Freya.  
  
Yes, nothing would come of it. He came to receive his answer and he did. He had more things to worry about then a young persocom's emotions. Besides, she was forever banished to live inside Chii's body. So it was no longer his concern.  
  
He did a quick nod of farewell, before returning to his vehicle and leaving.   
  
Chitose looked down at his departure sadly. She was worried about this. That if someone saw Elda contacting Freya they would become curious and seek the reason. But she never thought he would come and ask. She never expected someone to fall in love with Freya.  
  
Two years too late.  
  
*  
  
Chii looked up at Chitose, her eyes determined and she tapped the woman's shoulder.  
  
" Chii knows what to give Sesshomaru for Christmas."  
  
" What's that?" She asked softly, running a motherly hand through her ex daughter's hair.  
  
" Freya is sad."  
  
" She is?" Her eyes widened and suddenly her full attention was locked on Chii's words.  
  
" Chii talked to Freya. Freya misses someone."  
  
Chitose smiled sadly, Ichiro most likely.  
  
" Freya wants to live again."  
  
*  
  
Hideki and Minoru sat there across from Ms. Hibiya. Utterly shocked by her words.  
  
" Freya...can be contacted by Chii?"  
  
" Yes. And Freya wished to have her body returned to her."  
  
Minoru stood up and rubbed his temples.  
  
" Do you still have the body?"  
  
Chitose nodded, she was an equally surprised by her daughter's request. Her daughter had told Elda that she hurt so much from her unrequited love that she didn't want to function any longer. What sparked such a change in her eldest child?  
  
Minoru nodded his eyes weary but filled with determination.  
  
" If that is what Chii wishes for her sister."  
  
Hideki frowned.  
  
" How would we though?"  
  
" We normally would just find the information on Chii's databank and download the data back into Freya's body. But, since they both have such cryptic and customized systems..." Minoru trailed off and his eyes gazed on Chitose.  
  
" Chii wants to. We should respect her wishes."  
  
Hideki nodded weakly.  
  
" I just don't want something to happen to Chii."  
  
Chitose smiled and placed a reassuring hand upon the young boy's shoulder as she stood.  
  
" I know her system. As her...mother, I will go through with this. And Minoru's agrees to help me. All that's left is for you to let us."  
  
" We'll have to let Ueda-san know that Chii won't be able to work at Chiroru." Minoru added softly, both his eyes and Chitose's on Hideki.  
  
Hideki looked over at the silent Chii. She was standing in front of him. Silently asking for his permission. He cupped her face with his hand and gazed at her.  
  
" Will this...make you happy?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
"And Freya as well."  
  
"Chii and Freya will be happy Hideki." Chii smiled at him reassuringly squeezing his hand. With a defeated sigh, he released her from his grasp.  
  
" If it makes Chii happy, then you can."  
  
Chii's eyes lit up and she held Hideki in a tight embrace.  
  
Which Hideki nervously returned.  
  
'Please let this turn out all right...Please.'  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: YAY!  
  
Veron: *nods to music*  
  
Luna: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~*~ Review Responses~*~  
  
Cynical: Yeah I noticed that too. Arigatou ^_^  
  
fetchboy69: LOL Thanks!  
  
CosmicMoon: Thanks for the long review! Yeah Labyrinth is an odd movie, but that's why I love it ^_^  
  
Saiyajyn-Neko: Ty for reviewin!  
  
iNiGmA: LOL!  
  
fetchboy69: lol. yeah I'm still selling fried monkies  
  
Ariane Adora: I KNOW! He's kawaii! 'Allo'! ^_^ I'm getting scary obsessed with it tho.... Hell I'm reading the fanfiction!! That's just odd! And I bought the soundtrack *sweatdrops* Bad me...  
  
MiT: LOL  
  
Lost Darkness: Hey if she can love then why not have her cry? *shrugs* Aw....its on ur fav's list! Thanks! ^_^  
  
SakuraLuna: TY!  
  
SakuraLuna: TY again!  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: In many Inuyasha fanfics, that when he 'mates' with Kagome, he marks her. And that's where it came from. And when he took over her body in a way briefly to yell at Sess, he marked her.   
  
The girl he's thinking of is Freya and I messed up on the whole Rin and Kag dying thing. That's a typo ^_^;;  
  
kind reviewer: Thanks! *hands her grape flavored fried monkies* Enjoy!  
  
Nightswift: Very good! *claps and hands her pocky* you figured it out!  
  
Moonlit-Miko: ty for reviewin! And I still dunno....  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: *smiles*  
  
spirited-dreamer: Sango was deeply wounded, since Naraku was dead the kazanna would have been gone. Yeah she purified them, but their kin heard of it from far away and came to exact revenge. And as we know, when demons are pissed, they become INCREDIBLY fast, so that's why.  
  
Sunsetseve: Look I updated! ^_^  
  
Ayame: Thanks Ayame-chan!  
  
spirited-dreamer: arigatou! 


	15. Chapter 15: Nameless

Luna: Me stayed at school today! And I got fake nails!  
  
Veron: They're silver.  
  
Luna: Prettyness....I just can't punch now.-_-;;  
  
Veron: heh heh. READ!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter 15: Nameless...  
  
Freya floated about in Chii's body, her ebony fabrics billowing around her like wings. His eyes... So cold, so emotionless, and yet they pierced her. They way that her Daddy's eyes once did. Did this mean...that Daddy wasn't her special someone? Or maybe...she has more then one? Was it possible? Yet in her heart, she felt as if she was betraying her father's memory. But...this man was different. So much like her and yet so different. His eyes, were molten gold when she gave him the flower. And they didn't react that way when Chii gave him a flower.  
  
Her heart hurt when he was away. And it glowed when he was near. Her feelings were all the more intense when in his presence.  
  
Freya sat down, did she..? She ran her fingers over her breast, where her 'heart' resided. She was a persocom. And he was a demon. ...Did she love him?  
  
The man with silver hair? But she didn't even know his name...  
  
Her eyes saddened. She loved her Daddy as more then just a Daddy, but she was slowly falling for...him. What was his name?  
  
Now that she thought about it, she still was in pain over being rejected from her special someone. But she had chosen wrong. She had failed her programming. He was not her special someone. Perhaps it was him...But she didn't know his name. The only thing imprinted in her mind was his face. Those eyes that bored into her when she briefly controlled Chii's body. That had taken alot out of her. She just wanted so badly to see his face once more in the flesh again. She would do anything.  
  
Including going through the pain of functioning in her own body again.  
  
But did Elda tell Chitose? Did Chitose refuse because of what she had done?  
  
Oh she was so confused...  
  
*  
  
Kagome helped Rin place the mistle toe up in the kitchen doorway. Jinenji was outside with Kohaku, Miroku, and Ueda-San putting up lights. And as far as Kagome knew, Sango and Yumi had gone shopping for some hot coca. The miko's senses perked as she heard the crumble of a tree fall over. She stayed motionless, waiting. The girl sighed, guess that was the wrong tree that Sesshomaru wanted. But how was she going to explain the melted gooey mess of the trunk to the others when Sesshomaru brought back the tree?  
  
Kagome sighed; she'd cross that hurtle when she came to it. Rin smiled, as she handed her nanny a red ribbon to tie the mistletoe to the doorway.  
  
" Finished!" Kagome declared and leapt off the ladder.  
  
Rin clapped as they put away the ladder back into the closet. As Sango and Yumi rushed in to create the cocoa, they were a giggling mess.   
  
" Where's Shinbo?"  
  
" His girlfriend has a hangover."  
  
The women in the room nodded in unison that wasn't anything unusual. But it couldn't kill their happy spirits.  
  
"BOYS! WE HAVE THE COCOA!"  
  
And suddenly, the women in the room were run over by a bunch of frostbitten boys in an effort to have some of the warm concoction.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Chii lie on the bed, her eyes shut and both ears open. The cords hung out of them, her left ears was hooked up to a large screen, while the cords in the right ear were attatched to Freya's body.  
  
Freya's body was dressed in a simple black dress with spagetthi straps and lace at the hem. Her eyes were shut off as well, her left ears jointed with Chii's right one and her right ear was connected to yet another massive screen.  
  
Chitose slid her spectacled up her nose, and took a deep breath, before beginning to rap upon the keys of the keyboard.  
  
Minoru was standing beside Hideki, waiting, his face weary from lack of sleep and his eyes were anxious with anticipation. Hideki wrung his hands in front of him, his worried gaze locked on the unconscious form of Chii.  
  
Chitose slowly typed in the password to onto the screen.  
  
Chobits.  
  
Both girls' eyes snapped open, to a familiar gray color with a beam of light continually running across them. Their bodies levitated a few feet in the air, their blonde locks flowing around them like a shield. The two persocoms hands were laced together as the password glowed in acceptance on both screens.  
  
Chitose cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone by her lips.  
  
"Chobits."  
  
Both girls' eyes went wide and glowed. On the left screen, a rectangle appeared the words 'Transferring Data' flashing continually as the shape slowly was filled with the color blue.   
  
The screen besides Freya's floating form had a rectangle appear that was slowly filling up with the color red, the words of ' Loading Data' glowing brightly against the shadows of the laboratory.  
  
Chii's eyes were glowing a soft blue, and as the loading bar filled up gradually, the aura faded from her gray eyes. As the rectangle was filled, it disappeared leaving the words, ' Transfer Complete' blinking on the screen. Chii's eyes slid shut and she released her grip on her elder sibling's hand, falling with a soft thump back onto the pallet.  
  
Minoru put a restraining hand on Hideki's shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the older man, forcing him to control himself.  
  
" Chii is fine."  
  
Freya's eyes glowed a bright and brighter red as the loading bar filled up. They bathed the entire room in a soft red color, as the loading of her data was complete. Freya tilted her head back, shut her eyes and fell to the bed. Both girls' had completed their task and fell to the ground; their cords had been yanked out of the input sockets by their weight and the screens flashed off.  
  
Leaving the entire lab drenched in darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: I really liked that chapter! ^_^ It was fun to write.  
  
Veron: Yeah, cool.  
  
V & L: READ AND REVIEW ONEGAIIIIIII!  
  
~*~ Review Responses~*~  
  
Lost Darkness: lol. ty 4 reviewing.  
  
fetchboy69: Don't be so hard on yourself! I've read yours and I even left a review and its on my favorites list! I like the Inuyasha meets the phone, its funny ^_^  
  
Ayame13: Hey T-chan. Thanks for reviewing for me! ^_^  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: Arigatou!  
  
Pokahydee - Nekoyasha: I have a beta-reader, but I hardly ever send him the chapters because I'm too lazy. If there is typos and tense mistakes after I spell checked it and proof readed it myself a few times over, then I'm sorry. You'll just have to deal ^.~ Thanks for your support! Greatly appreciated.  
  
Nightswift: LOL!  
  
iNiGmA: Gomen! Is this long enough for you?  
  
Blinkin: Ty!  
  
SunsetSeve: Look I updated!  
  
SakuraLuna: Thanks! And Freya hopes so as well!  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: Mmmm Chicken....Now I have a craving for bishie car crashes and chicken....that's an odd combo actually. *yells* MOM CAN WE HAVE CHICKEN?? LOL  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: YOU FIGURED IT OUT! I LOVE YOU! hugs You deserve pocky! *gives her a bunch* Enjoy!  
  
Uber Rei: *points* See above for your response  
  
CosmicMoon: o.O Okay.....fine then I HATE YOU TOO! lol ^^;; *hands her pocky* Thanks for all the reviews  
  
Moonlit-Miko: Arigatou! *hugs* 


	16. Chapter 16: Merry Christmas

Luna: Allo'!  
  
Veron: *waves*  
  
Luna: As of yet, the next chapter(17) isn't done so you shall have to wait longer then normal. But other then that....  
  
Veron & Luna: This chapter update is dedicated to iNiGmA as a birthday gift from both of us. She's been a rather entertaining reviewer and has backed this story since the early chapters. ARIGATOU!!!!! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! *hugs and pocky*  
  
Luna: Now read and also.....  
  
Both: MERRY BELATED CHIRSTMAS AND NEW EYARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAY THIS YEAR BE BETTER THEN THE LAST!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dun owns nothing. Nope.  
  
~*~Chapter 16: Merry Christmas  
  
Sesshomaru watched Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Yumi bustle around, trying to get the Christmas dinner prepared. Turkey, breads, vegetables were encompassing his senses. As was the smell of pumpkin pie. Which unfortunately, was his favorite.  
  
He snuck into the kitchen, his eyes targeting the bowl of pumpkin batter. With the utmost care, he slid his finger into the bowl and-  
  
With a smack, his hand was brutally abused by a spatula, by a playfully angry Rin.  
  
" Sesshomaru-sama...I know it's your favorite, but wait for it to be done first." She giggled playfully at the way his brow furrowed in anger. He almost looked like a child. It only made Rin giggle more as she shooed him out of the busy kitchen.  
  
Sesshomaru stalked up, frustrated that he had to wait for the pastry when it was brutally assaulting his senses. Curse it...  
  
Miroku and Ueda were chuckling over then antics of Kohaku and Jinenji, as they play wrestled on the ground in the living room. Shinbo was shaking his head and chatting with his girlfriend, who had a stale smell of cherry wine cooler about her. Very faint but it was there, that and mating too. Sesshomaru grimaced slightly, sometimes his nose revealed more then he wanted about people.  
  
Minoru had just arrived with his companion Yuzuki, the two smiled and nodded at the cheery group of partygoers. Minoru and Shinbo broke off speaking over some such nonsense about computers. He was not interested in such nonsense. He was more interested in the pumpkin pie that was out of his reach and the shiny metallic wrapped presents underneath the massive evergreen tree with his name on them.  
  
Growling, he sat on the couch, watching bemused as the two wrestlers rolled by. Chii had said that she had a special gift for him. For what reason he wasn't sure but...it was agonizing him no end that he hadn't the slightest clue to what it was.  
  
Rin stepped out, her hair in curls around her rosy face. She giggled softly as she watched the rowdy boys smack into the wall. Jinenji's head snapped up at her soft chuckling and he blushed. Untangling himself, he walked over to where Rin was, ignoring the horrified look on the younger girls face. When he stood by her, he cocked his head at her paling face. By placing a clawed hand on her forehead.  
  
" Are you feeling well?"  
  
Rin merely shook her head in answer before slowly pointing as to what hung above his head.   
  
A little twig of mistle toe.  
  
Blushing furiously, they both opted to give each other a gentle peck on the cheek, before turning around, and fleeing towards separate ends of the house.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, before his face turned somber and he gazed up at the mistle toe. If you and another person passed underneath it, you had to kiss. A strange legend but it made everyone else enjoy themselves, so he saw no reason to take it down. Though, it was a trifle embarrassing when that occurred when Kagome and himself had crossed underneath it. They decided for a hug instead.  
  
Though if he was forced to kiss someone underneath the mistle toe...It would be...her. He surprised himself with this notion but at the same time, it seemed oddly fitting. Running a hand over invisible wrinkles in his jeans, his golden eyes focused on the plant once more. Freya...the name sounded mysterious and foreign on his tongue. He'd say it to himself in his mind, though he repeatedly kicked himself mentally afterward for partaking in such childish behavior. But those somber eyes...He still had the flower she had given him, the frost had long melted off, and he had kept it in a drawer of his office. Because her dark saddened eyes had brightened slightly when she saw him. And more so when he took her offering of the plant.   
  
Judging by what Kagome had explained to Rin about love when Rin was confused on her affection for Jinenji. He supposedly had fallen for the young persocom. Sesshomaru refused to believe it, but at the same time...   
  
Oh to hell with it, he might as well admit it to himself first. He missed Freya. And unfortunately for him. He had fallen in love with her.  
  
Two years too late...  
  
*  
  
The presents had long been opened, the carols sung and the fireplace had gone through a good four logs by now. Sesshomaru sighed irritable as he lie on the couch, watching everyone dance outside in the cold frosty air. Even Chitose had shown up, with a bag full of gifts. Sure he'd received some nice presents but none from Chii. He had inquired as to where it was, but Chii merely smiled in answer.  
  
Until, a timid knock on the door was heard.  
  
Everyone else was having a jolly old time dancing so no one paid any mind to it. They just kept spinning and dancing, among the snowflakes that fell about them.  
  
Sesshomaru made his way to the door, and opened it slowly, about to just shove 20-dollar bill at the person and slam the door, but he stopped.  
  
In shock, he gazed down at the young woman standing at the door. That and the young man as well.  
  
" Freya?"   
  
The young girl smile softly, tilting her head up toward him, the black fur hat on her head falling slightly. She had a knee length dress with white lace and black ribbons at the hem. Freya's gold eyes were shining considerably as she timidly made the knee high black socks return to her knees again.  
  
" Hai. May we come in?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, not even glancing up at the young man that entered as well. Freya slid her jacket off and placed that and her purse on a near by chair. Sesshomaru offered his arm to her, and she gladly accepted it. They made their way through the kitchen, and right underneath the mistle toe. Sesshomaru ignored it and kept moving toward the dance floor, when a tugging at his dress shirt alerted him.  
  
He looked down at her, his gold eyes holding slight warmth to them  
  
Freya pulled at his hand, and pointed up at the infamous plant above them.  
  
Sesshomaru had the decency to have a barely noticeable pink tinge land on his face, as Freya pulled him back underneath the doorway.  
  
He looked down at her, unsure. Smiling, Freya stood on her tiptoes, gazing at him softly in the eyes.  
  
" Tell me your name." Freya asked softly, both of her tiny hands wrapping about his clawed one in front of her.  
  
He answered her inquiry with a whisper.  
  
Freya repeated it; it felt funny on her tongue. She smiled brightly then, the sadness in her eyes disappearing for a moment, before meeting his lips with her own in a soft kiss.  
  
*  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat on the bench, watching the numerous dancing pair pass by. Though her eyes visibly widened as she saw a replica of Chii dressed in black dancing with Sesshomaru.  
  
' Freya?' She wondered. So that was the secret present that had been murmured of. Smiling she watched the pairs dance round and round everyone projecting an aura of calm happiness. Closing her eyes, she shoved the loneliness she was feeling out and let the auras of everyone play inside of her. Until that is, everyone's aura suddenly changed from happy to absolute shock.  
  
Kagome felt people become confused and shocked. Angry, she slowly retrieved her bow and arrow from underneath the bench. In a flash she was up and across from the intruder, an arrow drawn and her face hard.  
  
" Who-" She was cut off as the realization hit her. Staring right back at her, was a pair of wide purple eyes. She knew those eyes all too well.  
  
" Inu.... Yasha?"  
  
The boy smiled and looked over at her.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
Dropping the bow and arrow she promptly glomped the boy.  
  
" Oh my god! How did you? I thought that...Kikyo wasn't lying! And- Oh my god! Your ears and-"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he picked her up and spun her around, before clutching her to his chest.  
  
" Baka...I thought you'd figure it out. Miroku and Sango and the others all survived because I wished them to."  
  
" Even Koga?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
" That wasn't really part of the plan..."  
  
" What was your wish then?" She asked breathlessly as she fingered the prayer beads about his neck to make sure that this wasn't a dream.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in to whisper in her ear, his black hair surrounding them like a shield.  
  
" I wished...that you and everyone you cared for would come back to you wherever you were in time, with the same memories they had before."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. " So you weren't really dead all this time? So how-"  
  
" Kikyo helped me..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha winced, expecting her to be mad. But blinked as she smiled softly.   
  
" The one thing I believe I back her up on this time."  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kagome smiled and grabbed him by his forelocks.  
  
" You can explain everything later dogboy. Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a cocky grin.  
  
" Gladly."  
  
With that, the reunited lovers were met in a deep kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: HURRAY! ^_^ Inuyasha has returned! ^_^ no it wasn't because everyone BEGGED me to. I lied to all of you! ^_^ I planned in the beginning to bring him back, I just didn't want to spoil it for you all. Heh heh. Fooled all of y'all ~.^  
  
Veron: IT IS NOT OVER YET  
  
Luna: Yes there are a few chapters to go yet to tie up some loose ends. So it ain't done yet. ^_^  
  
L & V: REVIEW ONEGAIII!  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
iNiGmA: I hoped you liked this chapter, seeing as how it was dedicated to you! ^^. I wish I had a special someone too....*sigh* Happy Birthday! And this one was REALLY LONG! ^_^  
  
morlana: Thanks and I suppose you received your answer about Inu didn't you? *wink*  
  
fetchboy69: Oooooh T.V. ness and I did update! ^^  
  
SakuraLuna: Aw....thanks! Hoped you like how the puppy came back!  
  
Nightswift: NOOOOOO NOT MY POCKY! ANYTHING BUT MY POCKY! *hides it* But I updated so myeh :P  
  
CosmicMoon: Well NOW you can't hate me because Kagome has her beloved dog boy back. *sticks out tongue* And look I updated!  
  
SunsetSeve: But you forget, a good story must HAVE cliffies ^_~ and I updated!  
  
Moonlit-Miko: I have no hw either so we're both happy! ^_^ And I returned Inuyasha, do feel even better now?  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: HEY! IF YOU MURDER ME ALL MY MEKURA NO RENAI FANS WILL KILL YOU! Cause I'll continue that story from it's two-shot state when this one is done. That and my sisters and brothers will want to kill you too :-P  
  
Super Super Holy Mango: I LOVE your name! ^^ And dun worry, I won't steal your idea.  
  
Ayame13: Ty T-Chan! And I hope you like how I brought Inu back! *evil grin* So I lied to you at lunch on friday! ^_^;;  
  
Merea: Well I wrote more! And I love issue 7 too! ^____^  
  
~&~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: No Need for Mistletoe!

__

Luna: Aww….aren't you so happy that Inu-chan came back?

Inu: *glare*

Luna: I could have left you for dead and made Kagome go to Koga!

Kagome: *runs over to Inu and hugs him* NO!

Inu: *smirks* Nyeh

Luna: I could still do that you know…

Both: You WOULDN'T!

Luna: Naw…course not, all of my beautiful heard of mindless sheep I mean reviewers would be angry ^_^

Veron: Anyway on with the latest installment!

~*~Chapter 17: No need for mistletoe!

Kagome yawned loudly and cracked her eyes open. Why was she so warm? Looking up sleepily, she noticed the sleeping face of Inuyasha, his face abnormally calm. Cocking her head she continued staring. With a grunt, the boy cracked one eye open and glared.

" You gonna stare at me all morning?"

Blushing slightly at being caught she shook her head. Then smiled " I'd rather kiss you all morning instead." 

Now it was Inu's turn to blush. He darted his eyes away for a second, causing Kagome to giggle.

" Not while I'm in the room!" A younger voice piped up.

The two turned to see a very sleepy Rin, in her grasp a cup of cocoa, her once curly hair was in a brown mass around her face, her light lavender flannel sleeves covering her hands and the pant legs covering her tanned bare feet.

" I don't want my eyes to be burned first thing in the morning." Rubbing her eyes, she smiled mischievously.

" You might want to let her go…she'll need to get up sooner or later." With that, Rin turned around and returned to the kitchen, her light snickering lingering behind her.

It was then that Kagome noticed the possessive state her body was in. Inuyasha's arms were locked tightly around her waist, bringing her close to his chest. Looking up, she noticed his flush had darkened.

" She is right you know."

He suddenly buried his face in her hair.

" Can I help it if I missed you? You were so near and I couldn't go near you. Not until you were settled…"

Kagome giggled then turned slightly somber.

" Do you know how often I cried? And I thought you were dead?"

" I know…" He mumbled, feeling incredibly guilty.

Turning around in his embrace she smiled softly. Her hand trailed through his hair, lingering for a moment where his ears would have been.

" It's a change though…what happened to your half demon form?"

" I died a human. But since you cared for me I came back, only I had to return in the form I passed on in." He looked rather upset.

" Sorry…" The miko murmured, hugging him. She missed his ears too after all. They were so cute!

" Is the full moon effect reversed then?" She asked, her blue gray eyes wide in curiosity.

" Yeah."

Kagome smiled largely, but still felt as if it wasn't real.

" I wanna know if this is a dream still…" With that, she took his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

" NOT WHILE I'M IN THE ROOM!!" Rin cried out.

They ignored her.

*

Rin and Jinenji had gone on their first date at the skating rink. Jinenji had finally grown the courage to ask her. 

Kagome and Inuyasha had suddenly disappeared into Inuyasha's car and the car similarly went out of sight.

Freya and Sesshomaru were the only members left inside of the house. Freya was simply standing outside, admiring the frozen flowers that were left and the calm quiet that blanketed the garden with the newly fallen snow. A slight slam of a glass door alerted her of the demon lord's presence.

Turning, she looked up at him as he stood beside her. Suddenly a thick black jacket was wrapped about her tiny shoulders. Blanketed in warmth, she wrapped the material tightly about herself, his scent of cinnamon and air mixing with her own. Smiling slightly, she nodded in thanks.

After a few moments of silence, Freya spoke up.

" Why did you wait for me?"

" Because Chii had asked it of me."

" Did you know I was coming?"

"No."

"Why did you give me your jacket? Aren't you cold?" Her worried black eyes looked up into his somber golden ones as he shook his head.

" Demons do not get cold."

" I see…" Her voice trailed off. He looked so solitary, just standing there, a few feet apart from her. His eyes were cold as they gazed stonily over the mass of plants and forest that lie before him. Shifting slightly, the young Chobit made her way beside him, and took his hand in hers. She held it tightly; not saying a word as a light snow began to fall.

His hand wrapped around hers in return.

*

Jinenji glided around the rink smoothly, his lavender hair flying behind him in a tight ponytail. His gloved hands clasped behind him, he smiled as he skated over to Rin, who was wobbling on the ice. Her gloved hands were grasping the side of the rink and her knees were bent as she valiantly tried to grasp her balance. Jinenji's aquamarine eyes glittered in silent mirth. Not escaping Rin's observant gaze however…

" Quit laughing at me. I told you I can't skate!"

" You're doing fine." He reassured her.

She glared in return.

" Doing fine my a-"

He placed a hand over her lips. Shaking his head, Jinenji gently pried her hands off of the side and took them in his own.

" What are you doing?" Rin asked softly, a tiny blush on her face, as people passed by a knowing look on their faces.

" I'm teaching you to skate."

"You can skate BACKWARDS?" She asked incredulously.

Laughing at her shock, he nodded, before slowly moving backward. Crying out in alarm, Rin's legs buckled underneath her and she clung to his shoulders as he scooped her up before she fell.

"I told you I can't skate."

" Just take it slowly. Follow my lead. If you can rollerblade, you can ice skate."

"I haven't roller skated in ages!"

" Time to practice then." With that statement the half demon propelled them backward, his legs moving in a slow easy rhythm as they made their way around the frozen pond.

Her eyes wide, she tried desperately to keep up. After stumbling a few times, a deep look of determination crossed her features. Grasping his hands tightly, she pushed herself to match his pace. Jinenji's eyes widened a bit before accommodating to her speed. Together they made it around the rink, multiple times without fail.

" Want to try on your own?"

Her rosy face lit up with a warm smile.

" It's worth a shot!"

Letting go, she sped off, her arms up about her like airplane wings as she sped about, the frosty wind toying with her hair. Jinenji came up and smiled, she reached out and grasped his hand.

  
Hand in hand the two sped around the rink, the rosy color to their cheeks not from the cold temperature.

*

Kagome looked around Inuyasha's apartment. It was quite spacious, much to her shock. Wandering around, she passed his office. Curious, she slowly entered; a few empty canisters of ramen were strewn about. She chuckled before looking over the papers on the desk.

Inuyasha popped his head in and raised a brow at her shocked expression.

" You okay?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAWS THE MANGA?!?!"

If Inuyasha still had his puppy ears they would be pressed against his head in volume anguish.

" Um..yes?"

"I didn't know you could draw!"

" I write the story. Miroku does the drawing."

"EH?"

"He left these for me to bubble in is all."

"And yet he still owns a bike shop?"

"Yeah, he likes them."

"Weird…."

Inuyasha chuckled softly. Not noticing the predatory grin crossing the miko's features as they passed his bedroom.

"Inu-chan…" She whispered softly, tugging gently on his hand. Stopping, he turned and quirked a brow at her. Kagome's hands lowered the waistband of her jeans to expose the mark.

"Means I'm yours right?"

A deep blush stained his face as he nodded mutely.

A seductive glitter entered her eyes as she smiled evilly, her arms tugging him toward his bedroom.

" But you aren't mine yet."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she pulled him inside the room, the door locking behind them.

Who ever said that Kagome needed mistletoe anyway?

~*~

Luna: *evil grin*

Veron: Oh HO. Time for a little fun ne?

Inu: *blush*

Kag: *evil smile*

Luna: REVIEW!

NOTE: I HAVE _MAJOR _WRITER'S BLOCK, SO I HAVEN'T ANY IDEA WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT. JUST SO YOU ARE AWARE!


	18. Chapter 18: If only

****

Luna: Well look, I finally got a small amount of inspiration to update!

Veron: You were just lazy.

Luna: *glare* that too…

Veron: And your birthday

Luna: Me ish 14 now! March 3rd peoples! Kickassness ^^

_NOTICE: I HAVE A PIECE OF FANART! IF YOU WISH TO SEE IT E-MAIL ME AND I SHALL SEND YOU A COPY! ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME THE SUBJECT "TSATL FANART" OTHER THEN THAT I SHALL DELETE IT FOR FEAR OF VIRUS! thanks! ^_^_

WARNING: RATHER SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL BUT NO LEMONS OR LIMES! JUST TO CONFIRM THAT FOR YOU! AND YES ITS PART OF THE PLOT!

*cough*

Enjoy!

Dislclaimer: I don't own chobits or inuyasha. But I own Jareth!

Yummy….*devil horns*

*gets thrown into a foul smellin bog*

Luna: Dammit…so much for me ownin the sexy goblin king. XP

~Chapter 18: If only…~

~

Freya stretched and yawned, the short hem of her black slip sliding up mid thigh. A click alerted her of someone's presence behind her. With a soft smile, she turned to see Sesshomaru lounging against the door, his gold eyes glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. His silver hair glittered in the moonlight in contrast the tanned complexion of his bare chest.

Freya's amber eyes took in the sight before her and a slight tinge of red flushed across her pale skin. She hid her eyes beneath the cover of her bangs, peeking out from them. She tensed slightly as she heard his steps fall softly on the plush carpeting.

Looking up, she found herself a few mere centimeters from the demon, his eyes looking down at her with a glow that she had never seen before. Her eyes traveled down his body before slowly returning to his face. She licked her lips, her eyes wide and nervous.

Sesshomaru cupped her face and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against her own. She let a small sigh escape her lips before biting her lip.

" Sesshomaru-" She would've continued if he hadn't taken her lips with his in a gentle kiss that Freya couldn't help but return.

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close, as his prosthetic arm ran over her back. Freya shivered slightly as her hands clung to his broad shoulders.

He deepened the kiss when her eyes snapped open as he nudged her slightly to the edge of the bed. With a tiny cry, she pushed against his chest and pulled away.

"Sesshomaru!" She whispered, distancing herself from him, her hand on her chest trying to calm her irregular breathing.

Sesshomaru's desire filled eyes grew confused and worried, he looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"We…we can't do…that" She finished lamely, her hand limply gesturing to the alluring shadow of the bed.

" I'm not built for that…" Freya admitted. " My reset switch is…" She gestured to the place between her legs and looked down at the carpet forlornly. 

Freya didn't dare look at him, would he discard her now because they couldn't go all the way? She could feel his gold eyes piercing her flesh as he contemplated this new obstacle, she shivered despite herself.

That was a problem. A curse for her.

She could feel everything, sadness and happiness. But she couldn't cry.

And love, but couldn't return it fully.

She would desire, but would never have it vanquished because of…

Freya bit her lips and dared herself to gaze up at the features of his face, more detailed in the clear bathing of moonlight from the window. Instead of seeing disgust and contempt, she saw understanding and longing. She allowed herself a small smile as she stepped forward timidly. Her hair becoming a shield around her.

Sesshomaru crossed the distance between them and held her, burying his face in her hair.

No words needed to be spoken. Both understood and wouldn't cross the line.

If only there was a way…

~

Chii had started maturing more and understood that she was unable to do things that humans could and vice versa. She still held the innocence and child-like wonder that she did when she was first activated but now she knew more. Understood why she had boundaries and why they couldn't be crossed.

Like how she could not shed tears.

And how she couldn't be one with her someone just her.

Chii bit her lip as she nestled in the corner of the library, surrounded by various books. She was helpless at this. She would do anything for Hideki even going so far as willingly dying for his safety. Chii loved him with everything she had, but she could only show him in the simplest ways. She could only embrace him and kiss him, go any further then that and she would have to say farewell to Hideki and her memories of him and all her friends. Even her own sister.

Because…

Chii crossed her legs and buried herself in the book, to forget her own limits and what she couldn't do.

She didn't desire to have a someone just for her. She had found him.

Now she desired to fully be his someone.

If only…

~

Kagome buried herself deeper into Inuyasha's embrace. As she did so, his arms impulsively tightened around her waist and brought her closer to his chest. She sighed happily and let her eyes drift closed, listening to his breathing. Turning, she propped her head on her hand and looked down at his slumbering features. Kagome had only seen him look this calm once before when he had fallen asleep on her bed. 

Smiling softly to herself, she gently ran her fingers through his hair and sighed contentedly. When a shimmer caught her eye. Looking down, her eyes widened at the marble nestled in the valley between her breasts. The Shikon no Tama was glowing. It hadn't done this for so long…why now?

She lie back down and nestled her back against Inuyasha's chest, her hands cupping the jewel and holding it close to her.

The magic had returned in full.

But why?

Kagome's grey blue eyes glowed in the moonlight as she bit her lip in thought. Maybe it was because Inuyasha had come back. He had used all the magic in the jewel for his dying wish. But since it was a different kind of wish and he returned from the dead, the magic returned. Her eyes snapped open, demons would be able to sense it now! And since Inuyasha was only hanyou one night a month…she had to do this on her own. With only Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru to help her since Miroku's kazanna dissapated along with Naraku's remains.

But the question was, what was she to do with it now? She could easily wish upon it, but she had nothing to wish for. She had Inuyasha, and her friends and her new found ones. She had no desire for anything else.

Turning she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Oh yeah she had him allright. She blushed darkly at the remembered thought of her audacity. But it was okay, he was hers and she was his. Bliss in one of its many forms. 

Her eyes turned half lidded, but Chii and Freya would never be able too. She frowned and felt her heart drop to her stomach before she sighed.

If only…

~

****

Luna: Whatcha think?

Veron: Review minna-san!

Ja-ne!

~Review Responses~

I have reviews to respond to from…*looks* chappie 16 after Merea-chan! So if you don't remember…look from page 4 of my review on and you should be okay ^_^;;

*~* ****

SunsetSeve: Good to know!

Moonlit-Miko: *grins*

SakuraLuna: *blinks and watches in morbid fascination as she strangles Arrowhead* Anyway, thank you ^_^

Yami's-Girl: I enjoy a good romance too and thanks for the compliments ^_^

iNiGmA: Awww…I'm glad you liked the prezzie! Luv ya! ^_^ And arigatou!

xxx*KagomeHigurashi*xxx: *blinks and hands her tissues* Sowwy I made you cry but you deserve Mint flavored fried monkeys because you AGREED with my idea of killing Inu-chan off for the story. Awww….I LOVE YOU! *hugs her* ^_^ thanks for reviewin!

Ayame13 aka Tina-Chan: Aw….*blush and ducks beneath her hair* You making me blush! Your always so energetic with your reviews! Thanks for all the encouragement! *hugs*

Super Super Holy Mango: lol. *hands her a dime and pulls up her sleeve to get her Spirited Away shot* I could use some bishie's at my school. *devil horns* And since so many people wanted me to continue it or were too dense to realize it was a two-shot and begged me to continue I shall do so. Because I'm starting to see what I could do with that story…AFTER this one is done anyway. I don't multitask very well when it comes to my stories…^^;; Ty for the review!

Super Super Holy Mango: YAY! FA list! ^_^ Ty!

fetchyboy84: lol. Nice tail! A bit odd that it can speak though…O_O But I digress. I'll miss his doggie ears too…lol ty for reviewing!

Demeter, Goddess of Protection: Oh! Gomen Nasai! I never emailed you! I should get on that once my muse stops beating me with a plastic spork for my insolence. *wince* lol. anyway! Thank you for the props!

Dragon Tears Wing: lol I wanna join in! *mosh pits with her Yue plushie and Dragon-Chan munchin on pocky* WEE! ^_^

Brooke aka Shippo-Chan: Aww! You reviewed my story! Thanks Shippo! Luv ya! *hugs her* See you at school!

Eating Kogepan: Thank you! And I know I often ignore the Chobits-gumi. Bad me. But I'm rather new at Chobits fiction, since I came from the Inuyasha section and Chobits stories never do so well with Inuyasha normally in the inu section and are normally frowned upon. So I made it in this section. Does that clear that up? ^_^;;

Nightswift: *evil grin* Was Freya/Sess's lil escapade enough for you? lol, ty for reviewin!

CosmicMoon: ty!

BlackyGirl: I've seen Kikaider and he is hot! But it doesn't grip me the same way Chobits does. *pouts* I thought that Inu and Kag's lil moment in the second movie was cute! But I'm a romantic at heart so that's just me. That and my other thought was FINALLY! God that took forever…lol. Sorry, merely my opinion, ty for reviewin! ****

Dan-Chan: Aw..ty!

Star-Ruby: Thanks!

KitsuneNeko: Arigatou!

Anime_Angle101: lol. I'd rather not have it become a movie. Not my style, but thanks for the offer ^_^

Ryguy5387: Aw…thank you! A SEQUEL? It's not even done yet! I MAY consider one, if I ever get an idea for one. But I promised my Mekura no Renai fans that I'd make that into a full fledged story so if I do decide to make a sequel of this story it'll be AFTER Mekura is done. Thanks for the encouragement!

Saiyajin-Neko: Hope you liked!

Rei Kitsunekage: lol ^_^

Kitsune on Prozac: Thank you oh loyal fan! *hands her a bunch of fried monkeys* for your collection! Dan-Chan: Yes you have been with me throughout this tale since the beginning and I fully appreciate it! Thank you so much for your support! And I'm glad I could surprise you with Kag's lil behavior epsiode. Heh heh. Arigatou! *hugs him and hands him pocky* ****

Lost Darkness: Your wish is my command. ^^

BlackyGirl: Thanks!

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: lol, yes go lil miko-sama go!

Super Super Holy Mango: No it was just a bit of citrus aroma to go around. Just for fun. And not ALL lemons are bad, I happen to like them. *gets looks* Hey a girl has to have her guilty pleasures! XP lol. thanks for reviewing! fetchboy84: lol! ****

Nightswift: Entertaining ideas! I may on the side…who knows? lol thanks for reviewin!

PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: apparently my writer's block dissapated for a moment. And Kag does like to play doesn't she? Kagome: Caramel sauce or whip cream…decisions decisions…. LOL!

bunny: *stare* I do believe I have found another long lost sibling! You act like ME! *laughs* I shall have to email you sometime. WATCH LABYRINTH IT'S A KICK ASS MOVIE AND THE GOBLIN KING IS HOT AND- well….he is but not the actor..David Bowie scares me…but I digress. And hey after fighting demons why WOULDN'T Kag have some pent up sexual energy. ……………I imagine that Inuyasha is very tired now *snicker*

SunsetSeve: lookie I continued!

Saiyajin-Neko: *snicker* Not for a loooooong while. lol

Rei Kitsunekage: Thanks for the correction! I shall deem to keep that in mind in the future! ^_^ INUYASHA WA ATSUI! Inuyasha is hot. I think that's how you say it….

SakuraLuna: Thanks for trying the incantation! But I rather like my kitchen intact ^^;; And I like iceskating too! Tho I haven't been skating in like 4 years ;; ****

StarRuby: Thanks!

Eating Kogepan: lol, everyone is happy the sexy puppy is back!

spirited-dreamer: I know about the chii/hideki thing….bad me…I have too many characters to play with -_-

Moonlit-Miko: heh heh…ebil kagome!

Ayame13 aka Tina-Chan: I'd stay if I could but I'm not gunna FAIL! Besides, you'll see me the year after! thanks for the review! luv ya! *hugs* Ryguy5387: Hey! *hugs* Your not a bad reviewer! I loved your review! ^_^ Akeranai: *whimpers in defeat at her big gold eyes* You bear waaay to big a resembelence to your brother..his eyes get me the same way everytime…*sigh* here ya go! *gives her pocky and special batch of cherry/strawberry fried monkey just for her* happy? ^_^ inu's_twin_sis: *blinks at all her questions till she has a brain collapse* Um…GREEN! ****

AquaMoon: Ty!

Inu-Angel25: good to hear I made you happy! ^_^

~

Luna: *falls over from review tiredness*

Veron: *covers her with blanket*

REVIEW ONEGAI!


	19. Chapter 19: Wish Upon a Star

****

Luna: Kombanwa Minna-san! I decided to get off my lazy butt and write finally.

Veron: Yup.

Luna: I bought so many CDs with my birthday cash...

Elephunk- Black Eyed Peas

In the Zone- Britney Spears *shrugs* Hey I liked the song 'Toxic'

OOT soundtrack- Zelda/ Ocarina of Time

WW soundtrack- Zelda/Windwaker

Vol 1 of underground dj rave music

and Veron gave me Darren Hayes disc Spin. Course it doesn't work....

Veron: ^_^;;

Luna: And Kagome-Chan burned t.a.t.y for me! The russian disc of t.a.t.u. ^_^ I have soo many cd's to listen to now -_-

Veron: What are you listening to now anyway?

Luna: OOT disc, currently Kokiri forest ^_^ *hums along*

Veron: *sigh*

Luna: By the way, _THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE AN EPILOUGUE UNLESS I DECIDE TO MAKE IT RUN LONGER!_

Luna: Also DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS THAT WISHED ME HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! BIG HUGS, INFINTE BAG OF POCKY(ANY FLAVOR) AND SOME MINT FRIED MONKEYS FOR ALL OF YOU! *glomps you all*

Veron: *grins* On with the show!

Disclaimer: I own LOTS of CDs, but not Inuyasha or its characters, or Chobits-gumi for that matter. It be cool if I did though! Not, I'd screw everything up ;;

~Chapter 19: Wish upon a star...~

Chii blew a few strands of stray blonde hair back from her vision as she sat on the patio. Her amber eyes glowing in the warm embrace of the early spring moon light. Smiling, she subconsiously ran her delicate fingers over the familiar textures and grooves of the ring on her left hand. 

The giant clock tower's digital numbers blared dark red with the current time as deep bells chimed from within its program.

1 bell...

2 bells...

3 bells..

4 bells...

5 bells...

6 bells...

7 bells...

8 bells...

And so the baritone voice of the towers chimes ceased to a soft hum until the young persocom couldn't hear its calming tones any longer. 

With practiced grace, Chii leapt off of her perch on the patio railing, before stepping inside the apartment. Sitting down on the other side of the small table, she gently brushed a few locks behind her ears. When a soft shuffle of footsteps and a few mumbled curses caught her attention, with a smile, her eyes locked onto the door.

The door made itself ajar as a tired Hideki blundered his way through, his brown eyes weary and his form slumped. With a sigh, he removed his shoes and dumped his back pack by the doorway, before shutting the door behind him.

Chii stood up and angled herself behind him, her gentle hands removing his jacket silently. She tiptoed around him, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before setting the coat on its hook.

Instantly, his posture straightened and his face took on a more energetic hue as he watched Chii go about her work, preparing his dinner.

That's right...his dinner.

She'd never be able to eat.

Or drink.

Or even-

Hideki cut his thoughts off with a quick shake of his head. He knew this when he first chose her, and just because of that obstacle didn't make his feelings any less stronger for her. 

It only made his lust for her stronger and harder to control. But with gritted teeth and a false smile, he kept it at bay. Because his selfish desires were not worth enough to make Chii forget everything about herself.

" Hideki?" Chii called, her eyes wide and worried as he simply stood there, his eyes gazing off into space at the wall.

" Hai. I'm fine, don't worry." Hideki smiled and playfully ruffled her hair, before sitting across from her.

"Here." She slid his cup of noodles toward him, before handing him a cold can of cola.

"Arigatou."

Chii smiled in return, her eyes turning to watch the flashing lights of the night life below. Hideki ate in companionable silence, but his eyes drifted off to the side, watching the wall behind Chii's still form. He licked the remaining broth off of his lips before continuing to eat. 

This was the same meal that he had first seen Chii try to eat. 

He winced mentally at the thought at what had happened to him when he saw that. It was stirring the feelings back up inside of him. He bit his lip, pleading in his mind to make it bleed so that he could focus on the dull pain instead. 

He didn't notice Chii's gaze turn to him as he fought his inner turmoil in silence, his noodles forgotten in his grasp.

Chii looked over at Hideki, her eyes soft and depressed in understanding. She knew what he was thinking off, if his physical state was any indication.

She resisted the urge to snort. One of the many things that she was picking up from being in constant contact with Kagome and Inuyasha. She really needed better examples sometimes.

Chii envied Kagome and Inuyasha's contact. They had no bars. No obstacles to fight anymore. As much as she was happy that they were finally together, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Kagome. At least when Inuyasha was 'dead' they shared the common fact of not being 'one' with their special someone. 

Hideki wasn't truly aware of everything she was capable of. If she was capable of loving someone in return, she was also inclined to physically desire them in return. But that's where she was stopped.

Her body prevented her from doing so.

Chii frowned slightly, not realizing she had been staring at Hideki throughout her forlorn musings.

Hideki looked over at her, his eyes concerned.

"Daijabou ka Chii?"

Chii's eyes grew even sadder and she threw herself at him, knocking him down along with the cup of noodles and the table. Her head burrowed into his shoulder and she held him tightly.

"Chii?" He whispered softly, laying his head on her shoulder.

" I'm so sorry..." Chii whispered, her voice nearly inaudible.

Hideki blinked. 

"For wh-"

It was then that she looked him in the eyes, and he caught himself starting to blush at what he found in those deep golden pools. 

  
She wasn't as innocent as she used to be was she?

Hideki held her to his chest.

" It's not your fault."

" I know...but-"

"It's not your fault. Just because of that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you." Hideki whispered with conviction.

Chii smiled sadly as her eyes grew half lidded.

" I know."

~

Kagome waved farewell to Rin as the young taijya ran off to go to class, Jinenji running beside her. She sighed happily, as she watched the spring breeze caress the soft yellow flowers that seemed to shimmer in the warm sunlight on the lawn.

Inuyasha and Miroku had shut themselves up in Miroku's apartment, desperately trying to meet the deadline for the next issue of the famous manga. She stifled a giggle at the thought of when Inuyasha rushed so fast out the door that when he tried to kiss her, he missed and kissed her persocom Shippo on the forehead instead. 

Sesshomaru had taken Jakken with him on a buisness trip in America, leaving Freya and herself to tend to the large home along with taking care of Rin. Which seemed to work in her favor, as both Rin and Freya missed Sesshomaru greatly and Kagome needed a place to crash that wasn't so empty as her apartment with Inuyasha was now that he was staying with Miroku for the time being.

The miko hummed a soft tune as she continued sweeping the sidewalk up to the door, her blue grey eyes glittering in soft rememberence of the song. It was Souta's favorite song from a videogame he used to play. She just couldn't for the life of her remember which game it was. All she could remember was that it was a rather sad tune but it was the one she most enjoyed. It always played on the starting screen when he turned it on.

She had visited her family's grave site not too long ago. And had left flowers for them, Inuyasha even seemed disheartened, especially when it came to her sibling's grave. Even though he acted emotionless, she could see it in his eyes he was depressed over it. Sure, Ji-chan had annoyed him with his scrolls, but her mother had treated him nothing short of a son, something he probably hadn't felt in ages, and Souta had treated him like the brother he never had, it was probably another tragic memory relived, to see his surrogate family all dead before his eyes.

But he had thought she hadn't heard him whisper a promise to her mother's grave. She had, but never mentioned it.

" I'll always protect Kagome. I swear it."

She smiled sadly, before continuing her chore, when two persocoms came into view.

" What's wrong Chii, Freya?" She asked, looking over the wide eyed girls.

" Youkai!" Chii breathed, her eyes wide with fright. Freya didn't say a word, merely nodded in agreement, before ushering her younger sister into the house, but not before tossing Kagome's well worn bow and quiver toward Kagome.

Kagome's fact turned steely as she dropped the broom off to the side and notched an arrow, her eyes cold and calculating as her senses scanned the area for the aura of the demon.

She blinked.

From the right!

"IKE!"

She turned and shot the arrow, its shaft surrounded in a shimmering pink light as it cut through the snake demons flesh. 

Without a second thought, she notched yet another arrow and released the bowstring. With a slight smile of satisfaction, she watched the demons body twist and wither away. Silently, she slid her bow and quiver over her shoulder, going back inside the house, leaving the broom to lay forgotten.

~

Freya, Chii, and Kagome all sat crosslegged in a circle, all silent as they mulled over the earlier events.

" Why would a demon attack us? We have nothing of value." Freya spoke, breaking the tensioned silence.

" Yes we do." Kagome replied, never taking her eyes off of the lip of her cup of water.

" We do?" Chii asked, her gold eyes curious and scared.

" The Shikon no Tama."

" But you said yourself that with Inuyasha's wish the jewel had lost most of its power, not even the strongest demon or miko could sense it!" Freya cried, unable to keep her cool about the whole situation since they were the only ones there.

" But Inuyasha's wish was to return. So when he did, and alive as well, the power was restored. Demons are after it once more. But now it'll be much less then when we were in feudal times. There are considerably less demons now." Kagome assured, placing a hand over Freya's and smiled.

" Yes, but what if you are not quick enough to shoot with a stronger demon? Sango and Rin are always training, Kohaku-kun and Jinenji never leave their sides. Inuyasha is human now and Miroku has no use of his kazanna and with Sesshomaru gone, how can we be sure of our safety?" Freya questioned, her voice clearly nervous though she tried to hide it behind an emotionless mask.

" I know I still need to work on my archery skills. But I'm all we have right now, and we'll just have to work with that for now. But don't think I'd purposely let you down." Kagome persisted, feeling rather put out and irritated that Freya would have such lack of faith in her.

" I didn't mean to sound offensive. Its just I don't want-"

" To die." Chii finished for her sibling. Her eyes were not sad, but more calculating and slightly embarrassed if you looked hard enough.

" I have an idea on how to make the shikon jewel powerless again." Chii murmured, her expression demure as she gazed at the plush carpet, awaiting a response from the other two.

" Then tell us." Freya said, her voice gentle, to calm her sister down enough to make her easy about her idea.

Kagome nodded in agreement and smiled reassuringly.

Chii looked up at Kagome.

" Chii is a persocom."

"Yes." Kagome agreed, wondering where she was going with this.

" And so is Freya."

Freya nodded.

" But Hideki is human. And will die earlier then Chii. And Freya will live longer then Sesshomaru-sama."

Freya gave her sister a sad look before slightly nodding in return.

" If Chii used it to wish herself to be human, Chii could be with Hideki and die with Hideki. And if Freya wished it to change herself to Sesshomaru's age, they would be one and die as one too."

Kagome smiled brightly enough to shame the sun on a summer day.

" That's perfect Chii!"

" You like it?" Chii asked tentively, her eyes surprised that the miko would take the notion so well. Freya looked just proud of her sister.

Kagome smiled softly as she rubbed her thumb over the bright surface of the jewel around her neck.

" It seems to me that we're going to have a little surprise on our hands."

~

Inuyasha made his way into his aparment, his violet eyes weary as he slumped into a sitting postion next to Kagome on the couch.

" Hey." Kagome greeted as she placed her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment as his arm wound around her, pulling her closer to him.

" Hey." He returned quietly, his voice showing how tired he felt.

"Rough week?"

"Yeah."

"What were you drawing?"

" When we first met Kouga."

Kagome smiled in amusement before kissing the boy on the cheek.

Inuyasha took the Shikon no Tama between his fingers and gazed at it critically. His questioning eyes looked up at Kagome's calm face.

" Why isn't it glowing?"

Kagome merely smiled and burrowed deeper into her lovers embrace.

" Someone wished upon a star."

~

Sesshomaru immeadiately went on guard as he stepped into his home. Rin's scent was no where to be found, at a guess he would find that she wasn't present. But a demon was. But the scent was disturbingly familar, with great speed since he didn't sense Freya, he burst into their bedroom, leaving his baggage by the doorway forgotten in the living room.

"Freya?" He called out, his eyes hard and cold, but his voice revealing the worry he was feeling. His baritone voice echoed in the dark of the bedroom, the only illumination but a slim sliver of moonlight.

A shift in the bed covers to his right alerted him of the demons' presence. With a feral growl, his nails started to glow bright green, his gold eyes narrowed as they focused on the form on his bed.

" Reveal yourself demon."

And it did.

His eyes widened in surprise.

There was Freya, she was smiling sweetly up at him, removing her persocom ears to reveal two elf like ears. And in her smile canines appeared as her normal human like dental attributes dissapated. As these did, identical twin stripes of magenta appeared on her forearms and face, as did a small navy crecent moon upon her forehead.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-kun." She greeted softly, smiling as the spring breeze caressed the skin of her thighs and made her thin black dress shift.

" Why-"

Freya stood infront of him and placed a delicately clawed fingertip against his lips.

" I asked a friend if I could wish upon her star."

Sesshomaru blinked, showing his utter confusion.

Freya smiled ferally, reminding him of his own expression moments earlier.

" Meaning I am no longer a persocom."

Meaning...

With a slight tinge of a smirk on his lip, Sesshomaru held Freya close to him as he took her lips with his own in an agressive kiss.

And only the moonlight was witness...

~

Chii smiled as Hideki made his way back into the house, before dropping his groceries on the floor. With a sigh, he started to sort through the bags of goods, humming a tune. His eyes widened as he felt the presence of two arms wrap about his waist.

"Chii?" He asked, looking over his shoulder when he gasped.

Her persocom ears were gone!

"You aren't Chii!" He cried, prying the girl's arms off of him as he scrambled to the other side of the apartment.

The girl's golden eyes brimmed with tears as her amber eyes filled with hurt. Slowly, the tears fell, creating hot trails down her soft complexion, when she gasped. Lifting her fingers to her face, she pulled them away, her sadness forgotten as she gaze curiously at the droplets of water on her fingertips.

" I'm...crying." She finished, her eyes wide as she quickly wiped the moisture away.

With a slow pace, the girl placed a pair of persocom ears over her own human ears and smiled warmly at Hideki.

"C-C-C-hii?" He whispered softly, half believing this was a dream.

" Hai." She crawled over to him, before with a toss of her head, making the computer ears fly off. Smiling with a mischeavious grin, she sat on his lap.

" I'm dreaming. You can't be human. Can you?" He asked, looking down at her.

Chii merely smiled.

" A friend helped me."

"Kagome-Chan?"

To stop his further inqueries, she gently pressed her lips against his.

" I wished on the jewel. To be human, so I wouldn't be worried about living longer. Or..." She trailed off as Hideki looked abashed.

" You didn't have to. I love you just the way you are."

" I know. But I don't want to have my memories erased because of touch." Chii smiled and blushed as Hideki grew red.

The tension was suffocating, until Chii just couldn't take it anymore and kissed the poor boy for all she was worth.

Needless to say, it progressed much further as time went on.

~

****

Luna: Well I do hope you enjoyed that little citrus flavored interlude. ^_^ 

Veron: Review onegai!

~*~Review Responses~*~

Dan-Chan: Deviates from the original point? To me the original plotline was Kagome's adventures while coping with Inuyasha's 'death' Now that he's alive that part of the story is over. And now the last part of the plot is finished. Chii and Freya can happily be with their loved one physically and until the both die. Now I just need to get the inspiration to write the epilogue...Thanks for supporting me for all this time with this story ^_^ *big hugs*

Veron: Good to know you parents let you finally read this fic of mine ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing! Love you Nii-chan! ^_^ *hugs*

PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: *smiles and dances among the confetti* Thank you for the birthday props ^_^! Kouga as a movie star _is_ quite a concept isn't it? I'll have Sesshomaru-sama with Tamahome on the side and Legolas dipped in caramel for dessert table five. Lol ^_^

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: I totally agree with you. Poor Hideki V.V I was rather annoyed that they didn't kiss at the end of the series though. Oh well ^_^

StarRuby: Well angst is one of the major genres in this story! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and thank you for the birthday thing ^^

evil ketchup dudette: Aw...thank you for loving my story! And look I updated! ^_^

Veron: But of course I'll keep up the good work. I wouldn't be your annoying black mailing older sibling for nothing now would I? I must write my story, wouldn't want an angry mob of reviewers now would I? *hugs*

****

Moonlight-Miko: **Gee, I didn't know you were partially schizo ^_^ See! Now you have no reason to kidnap me! Mwahaha! ^_^**

BlackGirl: Oh you poor thing, being obsessed with an anime none of your family likes is rather difficult. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

fetchboy84: *evil laugh* Of course its suspensy again! Well not anymore seeing as how its nearly the end *sniffle* Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**ChipperChipmunkWeeeee : Wow, I'm so glad you were that determined to finish my fanfic! I feel so loved that someone would go out of their way to read it ^_^ And no worries, by next chapter this story should be done. Though I am rather sad about that. But I know many people enjoyed it so I feel satisfied. ^_^ If I could draw I would make it into a manga...Though someone did send me a fanart. No one sent me an email to see it *sniffle* Ty for reviewing!**

Ayame13: Um..kay *backs away from the Rikku ordeal* Thank you for always being so happy with my story and in your reviews! *blushes* I'm not _that_ good of a writer. *grins sheepishly* Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*

****

Sesshoumaru: ***blinks* I'm actually deciding whether or not to be mean to you on this. But I'll bite my tongue seeing as how you are a reviewer and were just trying to make the story better ^_^**

Though...that's difficult for Veron to stomach.

Veron: IF YOU'RE THE REAL SESSHOMARU WOULDN'T YOU BE BETTER AT SPELLING?

Luna: *sweatdrop* Shut up Veron.

Veron: Well...okay..since you claim to be the real Sess...in that case.

Can I marry you? *big eyes*

Luna: O.O Um...*knocks her unconsious and throws her in a closet* Ignore her request. I've seen Sess-sama's name spelt both ways. And seeing as how I've spelled his name that way throughout the whole story and there's only one chapter left, I'll just continue that way. I'll be sure to keep that in mind in my next fanfic. Thank you for reviewing oh great Sesshoumaru-sama ^_^ *bows*

****

SunsetSeve: **^_^ I hope your guess was correct ^_^**

Dragon Tears Wing: Aw..thank you! And I hope you guessed right like Sunset-Chan up there ^_^ *eyes widen and attaches herself to your leg with big puppy eyes* Can I have your Jareth plushie? I'll love you forever if you do...*hugs your leg and refuses to move* Pwease? ^_________^ *begs*

~

Luna: *is still attached to Dragon-sama's leg, begging for her Goblin King plushie*

Veron: HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY! SHE'S STILL ATTACHED TO YOUR LEG! AND I NEED TO PAY HER BACK FOR KNOCKING ME UNCONSIOUS! WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!

*stops and turns toward the audience* REVIEW ONEGAI!!

Veron: *runs after Luna and Dragon-sama trying to retrieve the authoress

Luna: Pwease? I'll do your laundry! I'll even do your dishes!

Veron: NO! NOT THE DISHES!!

*voices trail off as the reader stares blankly at the screen*

~

Mesmerizing voice: Press the blue button....you know you want to...


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

****

Luna: This is it. This is the end.

Veron: Yes, the long awaited Epilogue of To Sacrifice and To Love...*grows startled as she stares at the cast as they appear* Nani?

Chii: Chii thanks all who reviewed! *She bows*

*Freya and Sesshomaru nod in agreement*

Rin: Me too! I didn't even have to threaten anyone with Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru ^_^

Jinenji: *blinks and grins uncertainly*

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: Inuyasha...*eye twitch*

Inuyasha: You can't sit me anyway! I'm human! You want to pay the medical bill?

Kagome: INUYASHA YOU PAY IT ANYWAY!

Inuyasha: Feh...*glower*

Kagome: OS- *stops as Inuyasha seems to look scared, but not at her* Huh...?

Inuyasha: DON'T START CRYING! *looks over at Luna who's sniffling*

Miroku: Hai, Luna-sama, your tale has done well, why would you cry? I would be happy to-

*CRACK*

Miroku: @.@

Sango: baka houshi...*twitch*

Veron: *sweatdrop*

Inuyasha: HEY! OI! I told you not to-to...*he winces as he sees the authoress start crying*

Luna: *glomps Inuyasha* BUT I DON'T WANNA END IT!!!!!!! 

Inuyasha: eh...*awkwardly pats her back*

Luna: *looks up at him with a pout* And I HAD to make your ears go away didn't I *sniffle*

Inuyasha: *dry look*

Veron: *sighs and snaps her fingers, making him go hanyou and a box of tissues appear in his hands*

Luna: YAY! *plays with his ears and grins*

Inuyasha: HEY! STO- *purrs while shoving a tissue in her face*

Luna: *wipes off her tears*

ON WITH THE END! 

Veron: Finally....

~Epilogue~

*~* 15 years later....*~*

A group of kids leapt out of the van, their expressions one of happiness. School bags were slung across their shoulders, a few of the girls were pressing out imaginary wrinkles from their skirts with their fingers while the boys were trying to run away from their mother's in search of their friends. After that van left, another pulled up.

" Toya..." A woman with long black hair warned, her magenta eyes glowing with a calm superiority then meant business. " Do not touch ANY of the girls, no matter how badly you want to. Or you'll get a sting worse then their slaps. Understand?" The woman finished gravely, her glower making the 13 year old boy in front of her wither and wince, his violet eyes apologetic.

"Hai Okaa-san..." He murmured, looking rather put out as he adjusted his backpack strap.

The woman smiled as she embraced her son, before shooing him off.

A large crash and two girlish screams caught Sango's attention. She sighed, before looking over at her two twin girls, an annoyed look on her face. The two black haired, magenta eyed 7 year olds blinked innocently at their mother.

" Rikku, Yuna..." She growled warningly, pointing to the mess of the piles of bicycle parts in the backseat of the car.

The two girls opened their mouths to protest before Sango gave them a quick kiss on the cheek and shoved them into the school yard.

" FOLLOW TOYA!"

A chorus of 'hai' was heard as the siblings made their way down the sidewalk. With a a sigh, she pulled out of the parking lot. Only to be followed by a black sedan.

~

A young girl around 12 with short shoulder length silver hair and dark amber eyes stepped out of the car, a smile on her face as she spun around to face her brother as he departed from the vehicle. 

He was 14 and had spiked blonde hair and the same honey colored orbs, only his face was more reserved as he turned.

" Shaoran, make sure to take Asuka to her class first."

"Hai."

"But Oto-chan...I can go-"

Sesshomaru gave her a slighlt glare and she snapped her mouth shut with a slight nod of agreement.

"Good. Freya will pick you up at the end of school."

The two sibilings nodded and waved at him before running after the taijya siblings.

~

Three kids tumbled out of the next car that pulled out to the school's curb.

A tall slender girl with violet eyes and long black hair, she had a warm smile on her face as she turned and picked up a smaller girl. The smaller child was five years old, 10 years younger then herself with bright turqoise eyes, unruly brown hair with lavender streaks and pale skin. But her smile was the mirror image of her mothers.

" Kikyo, promise to drop off Miaka for Rin and Jinenji." Kagome asked, her stormy eyes smiling at the two.

" Hai Okaa-san. But, where is Am-" She was cut off as she saw the said 12 year old boy run up to them, a girl beside him.

He had bright blue grey eyes and short thick silver hair, and to those with spell knowledge, knew of the pair of dog ears on his head.

" I found Momiji!" He cried, as the other girl smiled at him.

She was a slender girl with long black hair and wide honey eyes, a pleasant smile on her 10 year old face.

" Konnichiwa, Kikyo, Miaka." She looked up and waved enthusiastically at Kagome. "Konnichiwa Kagome-san!"

"Konnichiwa Momiji." The miko greeted before giving her son a dry look. " Did you even give Hideki and Chii the chance to say good bye to her on her first day of 5th grade before you ran off with her?"

"Of course I did!" Amon answered, pouting at his mother while he glared at her.

Kagome laughed.

" You watch your father's expressions too much..." She trailed off before shaking her head.

" Go on you guys, I'll pick you up after school."

"Kay!" Momiji and Amon ran off, leaving Kikyo and Miaka behind. Although, Miaka was tugging on her friends hand.

" Pwease Kikyo-chan? Can we goes now?" She looked up at her with her big blue eyes and the older girl made an exaggerated sigh of defeat. 

" Of course we may." She turned and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before dashing off after the toddler.

Kagome merely smiled.

~

A pair of persocoms dressed all in black hid in the shadows of the school's rooftops. The girl had her sunglasses off and was nestled comfortably in the boy's lap, her head lying on his chest as she slept.

Zima grinned, before looking down at the happy group of friends as the massive group of hanyou's, demons, and humans met up. Their parent's had already drove off, going off to their own jobs.

Apparently everyone had a happy ending. Him and Dita, the girl and her somone just for her, even her sister and the demon lord. Hell, everyone that met Chii and her miko friend Kagome seemed to have a fairytale ending.

Zima smirked at the irony as he slid on his sunglasses and read through the latest Inuyasha manga.

A feudal fairytale indeed.

~

This city has no people…

But the light burning inside the houses is warm and bright.

I am in a city with no people. 

But I am not sad or lonely.

My heart glows.

I am one of "them" but I still feel warm inside.

That's because I love this person.

The heart of someone whose in love…

Whether that person is alive or not…

is kind and warm.

If my heart is this warm…

If I can be this happy…

Then I wish that all of those like me will fall in love.

And have their love returned.

The love we feel may not be the same…

but it doesn't matter when I'm with my "Someone just for me"

If we can all find that special person…

Then the world will be the most joyous place.

Then…this city will have no unhappy people.

It's the one special city…

that has the_ "Someone just for me"_

*~*Fin*~*

Luna: That's it. "To Sacrifice and To Love" is offically over. There will be no prequels or sequels, because I don't want to do a story about their kids, I've read those and they always bore me. I'm sorry, nothing more will come of this but...

CAN SOMEONE DRAW THE KIDS? I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Veron: *nod* Here are who their parents are, their ages and their names.

Rin and Jinenji: Miaka, age five-girl

Sesshomaru and Freya: Asuka age 12-girl and Shaoran age 14-boy

Inuyasha and Kagome: Amon age 13-boy and Kikyo age-15 ( I will do a spinoff one-shot as to why Kagome would choose to name their daughter and first child Kikyo in the near future.)

Sango and Miroku: Toya age 13-boy and Yuna and Rikku, twin girls, age 7

Chii and Hideki: Momiji age 10-girl.

Their descriptions are in the paragraphs but if you need clarification if you wish to draw them...EMAIL ME!

Luna: The end.

Veron: Love you all! 

Luna and Veron: *big hugs* REVIEW ONE LAST TIME ONEGAI!!!!!

~*~ Review Responses~*~

****

Dan-Chan: *simply stares at the review in awe* Wow…just wow. *smiles* You always seem to make me feel better with your encouragement, and with my worries about entering highschool well…you just made my day. Nay, my whole month probably. Your review made me finally believe that this 8 month project was worth every back ache and fight about getting off of the computer. I thank you for that. Thank you for supporting me throughout this story and perhaps with my next tale you'll continue to do so. *curtseys and smiles warmly* Arigatou.

****

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: lol. NOW it's the end, and I'm rather happy with the idea of Freya and Chii sacrificing their program so to speak to be with their loved ones. It fits the title perfectly now ^_^

BlackyGirl: *dances around with her Jiro plushie and munches on the chocolate* Thanks ^_^

fetchboy84: Of course there's an epilogue! You just read it! And of COURSE I'm writing more Inuyasha stories! 

Ariane Adora: I thought it would be a nice twist if the innocent little Chii thought of it. *grins evilly* I made them a rather horny bunch didn't I? And as you saw…there are quite a few kids, but not as many as probably expected. Hey, condoms are around you know XP lol. ty for reviewing ^^

Akeranai: You're going to go and kill one of my favorite bishies? Well darn *sigh* HEY! I AM a miko you know. I could make endure the same fate your brother did. j/k I like your reviews too much ^_^ And I do hope Inu doesn't kill Koga…I'd hate to see a fan girl gang war erupt….;;

StarRuby: ARIGATOU ^_^

Dragon Tears Wing: YAY JARETH PLUSHIE! *dances* Anyway, dun cry over my story! I'll feel bad V.V *hugs* ty for reviewing!

AquaMoon: Aw…thanks ^^

Moonlight-Miko: I mentioned you twice because you reviewed twice before I responded. *hands her tissues* And yes your insane, but that's why I love you ^_^ *hugs her* You have funny reviews ^_^

Sesshomaru: Arigatou ^_^

PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: *watched her dance* GO BUNNY GO! Anyway, yes its over. I need a break! Even a hyper authoress needs R & R! That and I want to go and chase a plot bunny in my brain. ^_^;; ty for reviewing!

Saiyajin-Neko: Thanks! Here's the last chappie ^_^

Veron: Hiya nii-chan ^_^ Yeah sorry, I guess you creep Sess out. Oh well, you still have that sexy piccy of him I found for you. Heh heh. Ty *hugs*

Ayame13 aka Tina-chan: Thanks ^_^ *hugs back*

~

NOTE TO MY MEKURA NO RENAI FANS: _I have changed my mind. I am NOT continuing it. I read over it and even wrote a new chapter, but through this story, my writing style has matured and darkened to more serious measures so it doesn't fit the format of the two chapters. So I shall keep it as a mark of my metamorphisis. But I do have another story I want to do…^_^ Here's a summary_

Untitle as of yet: A trio of archaeologists are on an expedition deep in the glaciers of Alaska, when they find the body of a young woman in miko clothes, deep within the ice. When they free her, she awakens and tries to kill one of them! What connection do they have to one another and why does she want to murder a complete stranger to her? Or is he really a stranger after all? Inu/Kag

heh heh. 

Luna: Farewell my dear fans!

Veron: Until next time.

Both: JA-NE!

*disappear on Kirara's back into the sunset*

Press the button as a farewell gift! ^_^


	21. OneShot: What's in a Name

****

Luna: Remember how I said that I'd make a one-shot explaining Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter's name?

Veron: This is it.

Luna: And I won't show her actually giving birth. Since I haven't experienced it…

Veron: Duh.

Luna: And if any of my readers actually are old enough. o.o;;

Veron: Which I highly doubt.

Luna: So I won't offend them or anything ^_^;;

Veron: Wasn't there something else?

Luna: OH YEAH! I decided to add it to the story itself so most of you would be able to go and read it. And when more fanart of the kids comes in, I'll update the story and tell you about it. And if you wish to see it, you can email me about it.

Veron: There is ONE fanart so far. So if you want to see it.

Luna: EMAIL ME! Cause she worked really hard on it!

Veron: If interested email Luna at _neon_moon@hotmail.com_ under the subject 'TSATL FANART' okay? Thanks ^_^

Luna: On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nada. Zip. Zilch. Negator. Just the story and everyone's children, INCLUDING Kikyo since she just holds the same name and acts different from her namesake. Inuyasha-Gumi go to the almighty Rumiko Takahashi and the Chobits characters go to the wonderful women at CLAMP.

~ What's in a name? ~

Kagome shifted underneath the covers, placing a maternal hand over her belly. She smiled warmly at her unborn child, it was going to be soon. Her eyes drifted over to the rain slowly tapping along the windowpanes and glass. Blinking, she looked down again and she bit her lip, before pushing Inuyasha.

Right off of the bed.

" OI! What're you doi-"

Kagome placed a finger on her lips to silence him as she pointed toward her stomach.

Inuyasha looked guilty for a moment before crawling back on the bed and placing a hand over his mate's.

" She's moving." He whispered and Kagome smiled happily.

" You can go back to sleep now." She replied sweetly, making Inuyasha roll his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

~*~ A few months afterward…~*~

"ITAI!" Kagome cried, wincing as she saw her vision flash pink. Her breathing became more labored as another bout of pain coursed through her nervous system. She shut her eyes tightly, her hands fisting the sheets as she cringed and cried out in pain again. Not noticing that her entire body flashed pink when the contractions came.

Inuyasha shot up, his ears twitching as he quickly looked over at Kagome. His eyes widened as she glowed again. 

"Kagome…"

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha cursed as he looked up from his hole in the bed. Before latching onto the phone and dialing.

" Kaede…Kagome's gonna-"

"OSUWARI! ITAAAAAAAAI!"

" Yeah…get over here as soon as you can. I want to be alive in time to see the pup you know."

Click.

" Kagome…" He leapt behind her and clutched her to his chest, wincing every time her body glowed with a purifying light.

She just HAD to give birth on a full moon… 

The miko whimpered and dug her nails into his arms as her water broke. She cried out again and nearly blew Inuyasha clear off of her. With a growl, the hanyou crushed his lips to hers, making her quiet down.

If Kaede was any slower…

And suddenly, Inuyasha found himself on the floor and Kaede slowly pushing Kagome down onto the bed, placing a scroll on her lips, wrists and ankles to keep her from writhing.

Spreading her legs apart and placing a cool cloth on the woman's head, Kaede smiled warmly. Kagome looked over at her gratefully before screaming, the spell silencing her.

And so the labor commenced…

~ 12 cups of coffee, six sits, and four HENTAI slaps later…~

" Inuyasha…" A weary Kaede called out, looking out from the bedroom door over at the wide-awake hanyou.

" It's over now."

Inuyasha sighed gratefully and slowly made his way in. Last time he tried about 3 hours ago, she'd sat him to kingdom come, saying it was his fault she was in such pain.

She had purified the spell scroll on her mouth hours before that…

" Kag-Chan?" He whispered, slowly sitting next to the weary girl. She merely smiled in return before showing the face of the tiny bundle in her arms.

" It's a little girl…"

She had wide violet eyes and a tiny mop of black hair on her head.

" I don't get how'd she'd have so much hair and her eyes open yet though…" Kagome whispered, looking up at Inuyasha.

" Her demon blood." Inuyasha replied, running a hand through his mate's hair.

" But she looks human…"

" Yes…but after this she'll turn hanyou on a full moon."

" Oh…"

The baby's wide eyes looked over at her mother and sparkled in silent recognition. Then slowly slid to her father and the glitter remained. The baby gurgled something before turning and cuddling into her mother's bosom.

" She needs a name." Inuyasha murmured, smiling slightly as Kagome rubbed one of his ears.

" I have an idea of what to name her."

Inuyasha nodded.

" Kikyo."

Inuyasha's eyes glowed in surprise as he blinked.

" What?"

" I want to name her Kikyo."

Inuyasha was stuck between hurt and confusion. Didn't Kagome hate Kikyo? Or…

" If it wasn't for Kikyo…regardless of the past. We never would have met. Then or now. If it wasn't for her burning the jewel with her. I never would have met you, have you now and Chii and Freya would still be one as persocoms. And Freya would still be lonely. Without her, I never would have met you. Or anyone else. It if wasn't for her. None of this would have been possible."

Inuyasha nodded in slow understanding.

" So naming our first baby after her…can be our thanks. Or do you want another name?"

Inuyasha shook his head, over come by the emotion that was apparent in his amber eyes.

" It's perfect." He murmured, kissing both Kagome and his daughter on the forehead.

~ 6 months later~

Kagome and Inuyasha were curled up underneath a thick blanket. Kagome's ebony locks splayed over her shoulders and apparent on the bare chest of the boy behind her.

A tiny crib lie on the other side of the room, a little form underneath some pink blankets which she shoved off. More comfortable underneath the over shirt of her father's fire rat haori.

A glimmering image stood beside it, her brown eyes soft with pride as her ghostly hand shimmered over the babe's head. The baby cooed and turned toward the warmth it felt from the apparition. Her long raven tresses blew in the wind and toyed with the cloth of her white blouse and red hakama pants. She bent over and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's forehead. Before slipping the haori well over the babe's form.

" Goodnight, my namesake." The woman whispered before shimmering away.

Inuyasha cracked one eye open and murmured into the night air.

" Goodnight, Kikyo."

~

****

Luna: Whatcha think?

Veron: it's cute ^_^

Luna: *blink* Did you just say cute?

Veron: *huffs and blushes*

Luna: Aww… *glomps*

Veron: REVIEW!


End file.
